


Alibi

by Trinityvampire



Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 years in the making, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Internal Racism, Internal homophobia, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, from fanfiction.net, revision, tonyxloki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 71
Words: 88,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityvampire/pseuds/Trinityvampire
Summary: A mysterious woman’s attempt on Thor’s life becomes Tony Stark’s newest fling when she uses him as an alibi. When it turns into more how long will it last before the truth comes out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5 years of work, revising the last edition. (Found at fanfiction.net) My first work being posted on AO3. I am not looking for feedback or comments to continue. I will post the next chapter when it’s to my satisfaction.  
Thank you to my Beta-reading team. You are the best!

One  
I hate mother fucking staff meetings. I hate mother fucking staff meetings even more when Nick Fury is involved. Sitting around, attending another one of those annoying post battle talks at Stark Tower. Correction, Avengers Headquarters. And I, Tony Stark, was bored out of my mind. I wasn’t even allowed to drink.

  
‘I should start smuggling vodka into things.’ I thought to myself.

  
Fury droned on about, something. I think it was about how bad we worked together as a team. The focus being the last skirmish against a second rate villain, bent on world domination. I think. I wasn’t really paying attention.

  
Didn't really help that after I lost power in the suit from an EMP, I became a human paperweight. The weakest link on the team. Always the weakest link. The sole full human on the team with no special powers or training. The only special thing about me was the ability to pay for all the equipment and upgrades.

  
As a human paperweight, Hulk mistook me for a baseball bat and used me to swat away henchmen and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents alike. No one said he couldn’t. No one tried to stop him after he began.

  
I missed the days where the world was actually in danger and our government nuked overpopulated cities. I missed actual villains. Doom, Abomination, Loki. To tell the truth, I missed the bastard that threw me out a window.

  
The fluorescent lighting danced off Fury’s big bald head, his good eye trained on my trying to ignore him. Designing a new gauntlet on my phone was more important, when the glimmer of golden hair caught my attention. Spangles, one of my pet name for Captain America, was scooting his chair closer. If he got any closer, I'd think he was trying to crawl into Fury’s pants.

  
I smirked to myself. Spangles getting into Fury’s pants. Who would top? Willing to bet a hundred bucks that Nicky liked having a cock in his ass.

  
Now that image was in my head. I rubbed at my eyes trying to get the image of Steve and Fury screwing out of my head.

  
I opened a notepad in my Stark phone, and scribbled a quick note to myself.

  
‘Ask Nicky if he likes Spangles’ dick in his ass. Also ask Spangles if he’s still a virgin’ I wrote on the screen. A huge grin plastered on my face, as I began a stick figure drawing of the event.

  
“Ow!” I shouted as Natasha kicked my shin from under the table. She just glared at me, then returned her attention to the one eyed bore. I forgotten she could read backwards through the translucent Stark phone.  
“Ow?” Whispered Bruce. I smiled and gave him that look that said ‘I'll tell you later’.

  
Stupid Avengers meeting. Stupid Fury droning on and on about ‘what if’ scenarios. When would a crappy alien invasion ever happen. Yeah, yeah, we saved New York and probably the world, but Skynet isn't taking over the world.

  
I needed a drink. Really needed to start smuggling vodka into these things. It was my only saving thought from not smashing my head into the table from boredom. But it may get the image of Nick’s naked black ass out of my head.

  
“Jesus Christ!” I mumbled as Agent Maria Hill took her turn to speak. Even Barton face palmed himself, dragging his fingers down his face.

  
“Remember, we have a press conference and public meet and greet downstairs tonight. Please, thank Mr. Stark and Miss Potts for the use of Avengers Tower.” Agent Hill reminded.  
Surprisingly, Agent Hill dismissed us without saying more. I dragged myself from the table, mood soured more than before. Hill had to mention that woman, Pepper. Her name burned like acid on my tongue. I scowled before catching the elevator. Bruce caught the doors before they closed. Bruce followed me upstairs, whether I liked it or not. I usually didn't mind, but would have preferred to disappear and avoid the coming days.

  
Bruce and I were very much alike, science minded and misunderstood. Except I didn’t turn into a big green rage monster. I turned into a ball of hyperventilating nerves. I really wondered how he kept it under control.  
“Why ow?” Bruce asked trying to lighten the mood. I may have growled.

  
“I had the image of Steve and Fury fucking stuck in my head. I made a note to ask Fury if he bottomed. She kicked me, what can I do?” I spoke through my teeth. Bruce snorted his laughter.

  
“It wasn't that funny. I was trying to get it out of my head.”

  
“I know, I know.” He breathed through his laughing. “I'll try very hard to not laugh when we see them talking tonight at the press conference.”

  
“Christ. That thought will be with me all night.” I pounded my head against the elevator doors. I walked ahead to the bar, fully expecting Bruce to follow. “ Do you want to come in, have a drink, take a shower, find clothes that aren't ripped up? Have a drink?”  
“Yeah, I do need that. I'll pass on the drink.”  
“Whatever, I need a fucking drink.”  
“Don't let me stop you.” Bruce chuckled. “Hill had to bring her up didn’t she?”  
“Just don’t. Unless you want to see my inner green beast.” I slumped against the bar, sliding to the floor.

  
He noticed how glum I had gotten after the meeting ended and his attempts at small talk weren’t working. Bruce watched my mood worsened over the last few months.  
Reason being, Pepper Potts. My ex-girlfriend and current CEO of my company was hosting the conference in the main hall. I wasn’t looking forward to it. Hadn’t seen her in almost a year. She’d been in Shanghai.  
I wanted to propose to her at an event like today. In front of friends and media. Get down on one knee and proclaim my everlasting love for her.

  
That was before I knew she had been sleeping with the enemy. Quite literally.

  
Back when I’d been suffering from bad PTSD. Couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. I drank and holed myself up in my workshop. While suffered and worried, she was sleeping with Aldrich Killian. The Mandarin. The man who pumped her full of unstable chemicals to get closer to me. He had used her and she’d fallen for it.  
She cornered me in my workshop after Christmas. The Christmas I destroyed all my suits. She told me how guilty she felt about the whole thing. Said it was because I was impossible to deal with, while I was locked in my workshop trying not to have a panic attack.

  
I blew up at her for using my PTSD as an excuse to sleep around. I needed understanding more then, than ever during my attacks, but I was impossible to deal with.  
We broke up. She still runs Stark Industries, I still pay her. We don’t see each other except for business. Even that was rare anymore.  
“You can always find a woman at the press conference. Always end up on the front page tomorrow” Bruce awoke me from my sullen thoughts. “Get back in the game. Haven’t seen you bring anyone home in awhile.”

  
Bruce went off to the guest bathroom. I stood, pouring myself a whiskey over ice. I sipped it while staring out over Manhattan. It sure was pretty, when it wasn’t being attacked by alien monsters. The sun was setting over the buildings as I finished my drink. Off to the shower, I guess. Since Bruce was babysitting me, there was no chance of getting out of this press thingy or even showing up late. Maybe fashionably late.

  
I reluctantly showered after two more drinks. The shower lit in the faint blue glow of my Arc Reactor. I sighed thinking about Pepper, the most gorgeous red headed girl, her freckled face, long legs, tight ass. I had slept with countless women, but she was the only one I loved. She was gone, she walked out of my life, and I let her. She should have ripped my heart out on her way out. It felt like another large hole in my chest that I desperately tried filling with booze and drugs.

  
I would have stayed at the bar in my penthouse, or the shower until I was incoherent, numb, but Bruce reminded me that we were going to be late.

  
“Tony?” Bruce yelled into the room. “We're going to be late!”  
I didn't answer, my head leaned against the wall with the water running over me. Staring at the floor, watching my life go down the drain with the water. Anything not to face the world without Pepper, my Pepper.

  
“There's an open bar.” Bruce chimed in a sing song voice. He spoke my language.  
“Coming!” I shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2

Two  
I arrived forty-five minutes late, dressed in my grey Armani suit, black t-shirt on underneath, my trademark sunglasses, hiding the dark circles. Hair spiked up with gel. Had to make good with the press. I had appearances to keep up with. Couldn’t let them see the depression. The tabloids could make up whatever they wanted about Pepper and I avoiding each other all night. It’s not like it wasn’t public knowledge already.

  
I had joked and drank my way through the press conference, something Fury would yell at me for later. Probably something about acting like an Avenger or paying the FCC an obscene amount of money to overlook the amount of swearing.

  
I sat alone, drowning myself in a bottle of Dalmore at the bar, thinking about Pepper again. If we were still together, she would have kept me from making an ass of myself. Keep my mind off that horrid image of Spangles and Fury. She’d make sure I didn’t get too drunk in front of the press. Keep me from doing that line in the mens room.

  
Bruce had disappeared someplace, probably less noisy and aggressive. The Widow and the Hawk stood sentinel on the mezzanine. Natasha whispered something into Barton's ear. Cap still looked like he was trying to get into Fury’s pants, so that image remained in my head. And Thor had his little fan club gathered around him, touching him, petting him, praising him. Oohing and awing over him. Where did my fan club go? I used to have women fawning over me all the time. I loved women fawning over, touching me. It would it at least distract me from my thoughts about Pepper. Tonight, they're all over Thor.

  
I poured myself another drink. At this rate, I won't remember much of what happens tonight.

  
“Whiskey, neat.” Came a voice from just behind me. A silky, feminine voice.

  
“A strong drink for such a pretty voice.” I murmured. I didn't think she heard.

  
“And a pretty face to go with it.” She returned, rubbing a hand along my slumped shoulders.

“Is this seat taken?”

  
“Yes, no. I mean, please won't you join me?” I stumbled. At least she giggled at my mistake. I started, jutting out a hand in offering. She placed her hand in mine. I lifted it to my lips, softly kissing the back of it. “I'm…”

  
“You're the great Tony Stark, savior of New York.” She mused, rolling the tumbler of whiskey between her palms. It was my turn to laugh at her.

  
“No, I really didn't do that much, only save the world.” I sipped my drink.

  
“So modest too.”

  
“So, why whiskey?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“No fruity mixed drink?” I asked.

  
“Never been my style. It’s a girls drink. Not a woman’s. What's got you so down?”

  
“Nothing, now.” I pulled my glasses down and finally got a good look at the woman sitting next to me. And boy was she a woman, nothing girlish about her. She had long, thick raven hair that cascaded down her back, high cheek bones, pouty lips and the most gorgeous green eyes: like two perfect emeralds. Her breasts pushed up and perky in the green cocktail dress she wore. Her alabaster skin smooth and flawless.

  
“I never got your name,” I wondered aloud, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into my caress. Thor interrupted us by accidentally pushing me closer to this green eyed woman. She braced herself against my chest, flattening her hand across the hollow shell of the Arc Reactor. He swayed, tipsy from the few barrels he had already drunk. I almost missed the glare she shot him for her drink being spilled. A glare like daggers.

  
“Bar keep! Another!” He bellowed.

  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough? You spilled my dates drink.” I scolded.

  
“Man of Iron, I did not see you there. A thousand pardons. It is good of you to move on from Lady Pepper. Although, you do look familiar.” He spoke as he swayed. He offered his hand in greeting. In which she awkwardly took. He kissed the back of her hand. I watched her sneer. She fished in her handbag for something, may have been mace. The glint of polished steel peered out of the bag.

  
“I'll be fine Thunder Pants. You go back to your little fan club. Have fun.” I waved him away. He took his beer with him, shaking his head.

  
“Thunder Pants…” My green eyed beauty giggled and left her handbag alone. She downed her glass of whiskey and started pouring herself another from my bottle.

  
“I've never thought to call him that. This Pepper he spoke of, your spouse?”

  
“No,” I sighed. “She was my girlfriend. She's gone now.”

  
“I'm sorry for your loss.” She apologized in sympathy.

  
“No, she's not dead. She cheated on me with someone else.” I sighed again.

  
“The harlet.” She spat. “You loved her?”

  
“Yes. Not to change the subject but, why aren't you over there fawning over Thor like every other woman in this place?”

  
“I don't like blonds and he reminds me of my brother.” She simply put, while raking her manicured nails through my hair. I moaned softly. She knocked back her glass and poured another. I shook my head. She's now two drinks to my one. I quickly finished mine and asked the bartender to bring another bottle.

  
“Are we playing who can drink whom under the table?” She pursed her lips, placing her hand on mine, petting the fine hairs on the back of it. Fury shot me a glare before returning to the other side of the room.

  
“What’s his problem?” She indicated the stern looking black man in the trench coat and eyepatch.

  
“He’s mad because his boyfriend isn’t in his pants.” She gave me a queer look. “Because he wants Captain America’s cock up his ass.”

  
“The soldier?” She laughed. I smiled and laughed with her. “I never thought of him that way.”

  
“Neither did I. Until earlier today.”

  
She wiped away a tear and then pulled my glasses off, grazing her fingertips across my cheeks. She saw past the stress lines and dark circles.

  
“Why hide such a handsome face? Did you want to be left to your thoughts of your lost love?”

  
I turned to my drink, swirling it around in the glass.

  
“No. I’m thinking it’s time for a rebound.”

  
“Really?” She flirted placing her hand on my inner thigh, tracing the inseam of my slacks. She leaned in to kiss me, her lips just barely grazed mine. She stopped suddenly and pulled herself back in her seat, cheeks reddened, lips plush and darkened. Thor pushed between us and ordered another beer. He had Steve in tow, looking lost. My date quickly removed her hand.

  
“See friend, you look like you're having a good time now.” Thor butted in. He was standing between us, a hand on each of our shoulders. “You still look familiar”

  
“Friendly warning, take it elsewhere. Pepper’s got the death stare on you. We really don’t need your domestic squabbles associated with the Avengers.” Cap warned. I rolled my eyes.

  
“Let's go someplace more private.” I suggested, sneering at Cap in disgust.

  
“Let’s not.” She proclaimed, shoving the blonds aside and climbing into my lap. She crushed her lips against mine. We fought for purchase on the other. Her fingers digging deep into my scalp, tugging just a little. I echoed the movement earning a little gasp.  
Camera flash lit up the side of my face. Reporters having a field day with my new hookup. They hadn’t seen much of me since the breakup, much less with any women.  
I stood, setting my raven haired beauty on the bar. Her legs still wrapped around me, I kissed down her throat, sucking on her collarbone.  
“Incoming, Tony.” Cap’s voice sounded in my lust filled brain.

  
I picked her up once more, pushing the other Avengers out of the way. She took the bottle from the bar and took a swig from the bottle as I carried her off to the elevator.

  
The press tried to follow, asking a million questions. As the door closed in their faces, I caught the scowl from Pepper. She realized that I had finally moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I set her down after the elevator doors closed. She pushed me against the elevator wall. I grabbed her and kissed her. It was a deep, desperate kiss, weaving my hand through her dark hair. I hadn't been with anyone since Pepper left. I was filled with passion and lust. She kissed back just as forcefully, her free hand working up the back of my shirt. The elevator reached my penthouse and we stumbled in, nearly falling on the floor, laughing.

“Welcome back, sir.” Chimed Jarvis, my artificially intelligent computer.

“Jarvis, block the elevator from coming back to this floor. We need some privacy.” I commanded the computer before nibbling on my dates earlobe.

“Yes, very well, sir.”

“And music, something with a good beat to fuck to.” I said as she ran her tongue up my jawline. My date giggled, grinding into my quickly hardening cock.

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said with a touch of cockiness.

She kicked her shoes off, leaving them in the foyer. I only now realized she was taller than me, but not by much. Only a few inches. I was already self conscious about my height and didn’t often bring home women taller than me.

I'd taken off my jacket, thrown it on the couch. The bottle of Dalmore set down and forgotten. I caressed her porcelain cheek.

“So beautiful, such gorgeous eyes.” I mused. She blushed and leaned into my palm. She had taken a hold of my shirt and was starting to lift it over my head. Tossed in heap on the floor. She placed her hand over my Arc Reactor, running her fingers around the metal edges. I gasped at the soft touch. The sudden sensation of warm flesh on the scarred skin startled me. I moaned at the sensation, a good moan. Not one person I’d ever been with done that. Even Pepper went out of the way to avoid the magnet since I asked her to change out the electromagnet connected to the bottom of my rib cage. Now, this perfect woman was caressing the sensitive skin around the reactor with her fingers and her tongue. The soft blue glow illuminating her face.

She stood, turning her back to me. Allowing me handfuls of her ample ass. I drew my hands up the curves of her body. She moved her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck and shoulder. I kissed along the bare skin. She wriggled into me as I fumbled with the zipper. Tugging it down, I kissed and nipped at open flesh. Down to her waist where the zipped stopped. She turned in my arms. Dress sliding off her breasts to the floor. I grabbed her face and kissed her, bruising her lips against mine. She bit into my lower lip, eliciting another deep moan from my core. I lightly growled as I hoisted her up, carrying her to the master bedroom.

I kicked in my own door, shattering the wood and hinges. I laid her on the bed and crawled over her, feeling her warm body beneath mine. She was only wearing black panties and the matching strapless black bra. I kissed down her neck and over her collar bones, nibbling here and there. She moaned and squirmed under my touch. She ran her hand up my chest and over the Arc Reactor again. I smiled at her soft touch. A touch that was gentle and wonderful. A touch I could get used to.

I unclipped her bra, fortunately a front opening one. Like unwrapping a present. I cupped her breasts in my palms. Just large enough to fill my hands and still thumb over her nipples. Soft, with pretty pink centers.

  
“Perfect…” I breathed. I reached my tongue out to lightly lick one of those perfect nipples. I sucked on it as she arched herself into me. She had me by the waistband opening my slacks. I moved to her other nipple, lightly playing with it in between my teeth. She returned by nibbling my earlobe, breathing hotly in my ear. Her hands pushed my pants down around my knees, grabbing my ass. I moaned into her chest. I kissed my way back to those perfect pouty lips. I found myself grinding my hips into her as she was kissing my throat and chest.

I stood to remove my pants, but she knelt up on the bed still kissing my chest, my nipples. She ran her tongue around the outer ring of my Arc Reactor. I was so focused on the sensation, I completely missed the removal of my boxers. Her hands on my lower back, her tongue still running around the metal in my chest. I felt like I could be manipulated to do anything. She grasped my hard cock in one hand stoking lightly, her other pushing into my lower back. She kissed her way down my chest, dragging her tongue around the curves of my abs. I tilted my head to the ceiling as she ran her tongue down my length. Taking me in her mouth, swirling the head in her mouth, nibbling lightly. This woman was talented. My hands wrapped in her hair, not to hold, not push, just to touch her as she sucked me. Now I really wished she had told me her name, because I'd be moaning it. She backed off, lightly lapping the tip, watching my face.

I pulled her up to my lips, kissing her again, tasting the sweet tang of me on her tongue. Her skin was now slightly flushed, pink in her cheeks, her eyes showing the smallest amount of green. Holding her perfect face, I kissed her cheeks and forehead, and her lips over and over again. She was a goddess.

“Are we going to fuck or what?” She sighed. I looked at her smiling. That's when she took advantage of my awe. She stood up on the bed, pushing me down. I turned to face her, when she straddled me. Her silk panties rubbing on my cock. She was grinding on me, dancing to whatever song Jarvis had thrown on. She was teasing herself as much as she was teasing me. She leaned in over me, showering my face with kisses, nipping at my throat and ears. She moaned as my hands found her breasts, fondling them, pinching her pink nipples. I flicked each one with the tip of my tongue. Her grinding on me quickened. If she didn't take those panties off, I was going to cum across them from her teasing. I really didn't want to stop her, but I wanted to be in her even more.

I wrapped my arms around her, rolling us over. I think I rolled a little too far and fell to the floor.

“Maybe I'm a little drunker than I thought I was.” I admitted to her as she looked down on me from the bed.

“No, this is perfect.” She giggled. I thought I had ruined the mood. As I picked myself off the carpet, she was shimming out of her now soaked panties. I climbed over top of her, kneeling between her spread legs. I paused to look over this wonderful goddess. She took my pause as an opportunity to hook her legs over my hips and eased my throbbing cock into her. I groaned at her tightness. Maybe I wasn’t the only one desperate to get laid. 

After a few quick thrusts she had those manicured nails tearing up my back and upper arms. She tightened the muscles that held my length as she came with a yell. It pushed me over the edge, cumming explosively. We collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs.

“Fuck.” She finally breathed. “Where's that damn whiskey?” She crawled out of the bed and staggered towards the door. I was still trying to catch my breath. I watched that perfect ass walk out over the kicked in bedroom door.

“You coming?” She called. I smirked and rolled out of the bed to follow her. She had found the bottle and was drinking straight from it again. I took it from her, drinking a swig to myself. We had found ourselves leaning against each other and the back of the couch, passing the near empty bottle back and forth. I was showering her with kisses again.

It wasn't long before I had her pushed over the couch, fucking her again. Her hips bucking into mine. We came almost together before ending up on the floor gasping for air.

It became a long but joyous night as I screwed her on the kitchen counter, the balcony and bathroom before returning to the bed. Our desperate needs fulfilled. I gathered her into my arms. Detangling her hair with my fingertips. She laid her head on my bicep and ran her fingers around the Arc Reactor. “Beautiful” she murmured as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I awoke to an empty bed and Jarvis’s alarms going off.

“Sir, my protocols have been breached. S.H.I.E.L.D. is making their way up the elevator.” The computer announced. I scrambled out bed and into my boxers, a tent stretched over my morning wood.

“Shit! What do they want?” My head already pounding from anxiety and hangover, but I had no time to worry. I needed to find my green eyed goddess and warn her about S.H.I.E.L.D. and make sure she was dressed. I ran over the broken remains of my kicked in broken bedroom door. She stood at the counter, the counter I fucked her over only hours ago. She covered a giggle at my state of undress. She wore one of my black dress shirts, obviously pilfered from my closet. Barely covering her breasts and plump tush. Coffee for two laid out before her. She truly was a goddess.

“S.H.I.E.L.D…” I began, just as they burst through the doors, guns drawn.

“Director, she's here.” An agent spoke into the CB on his shoulder. “Miss, you're wanted in questioning with the bombing of the S.H.I.E.L.D. press conference last night. You’re also wanted in questioning of the injury to the Asgarian Ambassador. Please come with us.”

“Last night?” I shouted. Moving between the agents and my unnamed goddess. “She's been here with me all night!”

“Sir, this footage clearly shows this woman placing explosives.” He handed me a tablet with my dates image on it, holding the explosives. The time stamp read just after midnight.

“Impossible! Jarvis bring up video from last night, same time.” I commanded. Jarvis brought up the image of us in a rather comprising position of her riding my cock. The agent blushed the color of my armor.

“You see, she's been here all night, I could give you more, but you'd go home to mommy crying about what the bad man was doing to the nice lady.” I smirked and my mystery lady laughed. “Jarvis, has anyone left this floor since 10:30 last night?”

“No, sir.”

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but with the attack on the ambassador, we’re not taking any chances. She isn't under arrest, we just want to ask her a few questions.” The agents were backing into the elevator, her arms pulled slightly behind her.

“I'll be okay,” she said with a wink. “Don't worry about me.”

The doors shut. S.H.I.E.L.D had taken her. I threw my cup of coffee against the elevator doors.

“Jarvis, we need to work on security.”

It wasn't the worst end to a date. I've had worse. Being arrested, finding out the girl was actually a guy, puking on my date, those were worse. Although, even that wasn’t that bad. That guy dressed as a chick could really suck a dick.

The horrible thing about this, was I had let my goddess leave without knowing her name. I've had more than my fair share of one night stands without knowing their name. But, the connection I felt was incredible. I could have imagined spending that day fucking in every position we could have thought of. And on every surface in my place and maybe my office. And the elevator. And the back of the limo. I needed to know who she was. She was hauled away leaving nothing. Even Prince Charming had a glass slipper to work from.

I made my way down to the lab while reminiscing about previous one night stands. Most one night stands ended with my escape to work or down to the lab. Pepper unfortunately having to throw them out and pick up after me. Pepper. Again, my mind drifted to Pepper.

Pepper was so innocent compared to my green eyed goddess. Pepper and I made love, we didn't fuck. And we certainly didn't fuck over and over again until exhaustion.

“Fuck!” I shouted as I burned my finger on the soldering iron. I sucked on the burnt digit to relieve the pain. “Jarvis, I need music to drown out my thoughts.”

“Sir, may I remind you that the young Miss left her purse.”

That one simple sentence sent me scrambling upstairs to my front foyer. Her black handbag left carelessly on the floor. I emptied it of its contents. The only item, an ornate dagger. The hint of silver I had seen at the bar.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” I mused.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Weeks went by. Things went back to normal. Pepper berated me for the entire conference. For making a spectacle of myself. Rogers did the same, except his argument was based around my drinking. In other words, normal.  
  


I was still pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D. for taking her. I was pissed at myself for being too hungover to chase after her. She was so confident leaving with them. She acted like she knew she could talk her way out of this. Maybe she could, maybe she did. I’d never know. As much as I would like another night, I doubt I’d ever find her again. She hadn’t so much left her name or phone number.

For all I knew, she was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and her being whisked off was her out. What a better way to get secret Stark technology, than to get the owner drunk. Sleeping with me is just a benefit. 

After my hangover cleared up, I marched into Fury’s office, fuming.

“What right do you have fucking with my security, marching into my home and taking my date against her will?”

“We did not take her against her will, she left with us willingly. A woman that looked an awful lot like the woman that planted explosives as a distraction. A distraction while she made an attempt on Thor’s life.” Fury spouted.

“She was with me all night, she never left my sight. There is no way she planted those explosives!”

“We realized that.”

“Then where the hell is she? Your guys took her without letting her getting dressed. She left her stuff at my place and hasn't come to get it. So where the fuck is she?”

“I don't fucking know. Her story matched yours, the video Jarvis provided confirmed the story. We let her go. Provided her some clothes, but let her go.” 

“Video?” I muttered, until I realized. “Jarvis…” I hissed under my breath. I had some more work to do. I needed to improve that damn security. I couldn't have S.H.I.E.L.D. watching my private sex tapes. Those were for my private viewing pleasure.

“You see Tony, we don't have her. Now stop being obsessed and get back to work! The training session started 20 minutes ago! Cap’s been waiting for you.” Fury dismissed.

I mumbled the entire way to the training room on the hellicarrier. Something about stupid Fury, stupid security breeches, stupid me for being so focused on stupid Pepper being gone and not updating the stupid security.

It was training as usual. Thor threw me against the wall a few times, amazingly fine after the attempt on his life. He wore his new stitches well. He explained that the stabbing in his side was just a flesh wound. Captain in Fury’s pants complained I wasn't focused. I shot an energy blast at him in anger. He of course deflected it with that stupid shield. 

“My jet boots are lagging if you don't mind.” I complained.

“Well, maybe you can just go home until your jet boots and focus are back together.” Cap yelled. Second time I'd been dismissed.

“Fuck all of you!” I shouted as I jumped out of a window. I flew home in such disgust. My fellow teammates against me for pondering this situation. For wanting to know why a woman that looked exactly like the one I fucked, tried to kill Thor. I refused to be used as an alibi, but there was no chance she could be in two places at once. Had to be a twin or doppelgänger.

Once at Avengers tower, I sent Jarvis into overdrive updating the security. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t going to spy on my sex life again.

I sat at my desk, tweaking the power on my boot. Two screens pulled up in front of me. One of the woman planting explosives, the other, my beautiful green eyed goddess, bent over the sofa. They did look similar. Long, dark tresses. Fair, perfect skin. Same pouting lips, legs for miles. The only difference being their clothes. Mine wore green, the other black. They could be twins.

“Sir, Thor is in the lobby. He is requesting to speak with you.” Jarvis chimed.

“Send him here. Is that security program installed yet?”

“Yes sir. It is now rotating frequencies.”

“Good. Maybe now S.H.I.E.L.D. won't hack their way back into here. You only let approved people in my suite and workshop. S.H.I.E.L.D is not approved. You hear?”

“Understood, sir.” 

“Son of Stark, are you well? I threw you into that wall pretty hard.” Thor announced himself.

“Several times, actually.” I reminded.

“I apologize. You seemed to be distracted. I was hoping I could refocus you. What seems to have your mind, friend?” Thor seemed sincere, despite my being involved in his stabbing.

“Nothing. Trying to figure out why these fucking boots are lagging.” I threw the screwdriver in frustration.

“Is that she? The one who has your mind.” He looked up at my screens. I smacked at the keyboard, trying to close them. “They are the same, but I remember you leaving our gathering and never returning. She is beautiful. Much like the one who managed to get close to me.”

“Yes, she is.” I sighed. “Wait, if you remember us leaving, why haven't you defended me to Fury?”

“ I didn't know you needed defending. And where is she now?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. took her and then let her go. I have no idea.” I sighed again. Thor picked up a wrench from my workbench, turning it over and over, examining it, like an alien object.

“Banner, Lady Natasha and I think you need to go out and relieve some stress. Natasha suggested we go to the casino. She says you like games of chance.”

“Casino…hmmm. And you guys will go with me?” 

“Yes, we will go if it makes you happy and more focused. We need a focused Man of Iron.” Thor said.

“Well, let me shower and change. You…you need a shower? There are other showers in the building.” I said, but got me wondering why I felt the need to be a host.

“Yes, I will do that and call Banner and Natasha.” We went our different directions to get ready. 

Yes, maybe this will snap me out of my funk. Yes, I was looking forward to this. Maybe I can get drunk, check that I will get drunk and I will find someone new to sleep with. Maybe a blonde this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Six

We arrived and were given VIP treatment as Ironman, Thor, Black Widow and guest, Bruce Banner. The heroes of New York.

We each found something to do. Thor and Bruce found the buffet and set about to eating all night. Something about Viking gods and nuclear powered rage monsters made them gorge on free food. Natasha accompanied me first to the bar, then to the craps table. She was drinking vodka shots. I asked the waitress for whiskey on the rocks and keep them coming. I popped a few tabs of X with my first drink.

This was a night I wanted to remember. This may be the night I fuck Natasha. I'd happily trade one red head for another. Natasha is a lot feistier. She'd probably tie me to the bed and tease me all night. Then leave me tied up until she was horny again.

I wrapped an arm around her as I rolled the dice. Pulled her against my side, breathing in her sweet scent as I reached over her for my new drink. I trailed my fingers lower down her side, slowly, carefully. When she didn’t rip my arm off, I cupped her pert ass. She didn’t object.

I was up $200,000 when someone grabbed my ass. I looked to my right, Natasha had both arms propped against the table. I looked to my left, an older gentleman. The phantom hand grabbed my ass again. Whomever was teasing me trying to make me throw a bad roll. I threw anyway.

“Another seven.” Announced the dealer, as he pushed the chips towards me. I turned as I threw, not sure to expect Thor, Bruce, another man, the beautiful blonde I would be sharing a future night with. I stepped back in surprise.

“I told you not to worry, I told you I'd be ok.” She said with a wink. My green eyed goddess. I rubbed my eyes and face. Were the drugs kicking in? Did I get a bad batch? Was I hallucinating? Maybe it was the stress I'd been under. She slipped away, heading for the elevators. Do I chase something that may not be there or go to my room to rest? Natasha tapped me on my other shoulder, I turned, my mouth still open in a silent gasp.

“What happened? You look like you saw a ghost.” She asked feeling my forehead like a sick child. I turned away, searching the crowd. My goddess was gone.

“I don't feel good. Possible panic attack. Think I’m seeing things. Take my winnings and donate them to children’s hospital or something. I'm going to lie down.” I turned back to Natasha.

“I'll walk you to your room.” She offered, suddenly sober and suspicious of my sickness.

“No, I'll be fine, just check on me in the morning, make sure I'm still alive.” I backed away from her, holding my hands up in surrender.

“Ok. Sleep well.” She said cautiously.

“Go have a good time on my dime, I insist.” I started for the elevator feeling Natasha’s eyes watching me. When I got to the door, I turned, smiled and waved to her and she waved back, slowly. She had the look of concern apparent in her eyes. The spy started my way, pushing through the crowd. The doors opened and I backed in still waving. The doors shut and I rested my hand and head on the cool steel. My fingers fumbled for the buttons to my floor. My head was dizzy, vision blurry. I felt feverish. And on top of that, I may have lost my one chance at sleeping with Natasha.

“Drink a little too much?” Came the soft cooing voice in my ear. Hands wrapped around my chest. I turned, startled.

“You're real, I mean you're here. I mean, I'm not imagining this?” I stammered. She giggled that soft cute giggle of hers before grabbing my shirt, pulling me into a needy kiss. I pushed her into a corner meeting her needful kisses. I pulled her leg up to wrap around my waist, my fingers running along the soft skin of her ass. We were like two teens in the backseat of a car. All hands and mouths and tongues. I lifted her up, straddling her against the wall as the elevator doors opened again and an older couple walked in. We froze in place. They pretended we didn't exist.

“Don't stop.” She breathed heavily into my ear. She nibbled on my ear lobe, urging me to continue. I kissed fervently along her jawline and throat. Her nails dug into my back. The older man jabbed at the buttons on the elevator. The couple left as soon as the door opened on the next floor saying something about stairs.

I silently prayed there were no more stops and I could get her to the room and that dress on the floor.

The elevator suddenly rocked with the sound of an explosion. It ground to a halt with squealing brakes. The lights flickered off and the emergency lighting kicked on.

“What was that?” She gasped holding me tighter.

“I don't know.” I admitted. I set her down and tried prying open the doors. She had wrapped her arms around her knees. She was visibly shaking in fear. If only I had my gauntlets.

My cell rang. Natasha.

“No, I don't know what that was. I'm trapped in an elevator. No, I can't get to my suit. No, I'm not alone. We’ll be fine, just figure out what happened, come back for us later.” I briefly spoke over the phone before hanging up. I knelt down next to my still unnamed goddess.

“Did they say what happened?” She stood looking deeply into my eyes, her hands on my chest.

“Well, they're pretty sure it wasn't an earthquake. We're probably going to be here awhile. I hope you're not claustrophobic.” I smiled at her, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“No, but I feel safer with you.”

“Everything will alright.” I softly kissed her. Suddenly we were all hands and mouths and tongues again. Making out like teens on the floor of the stuck elevator.

Quickly clothes were gone and we were a tangle of sweaty limbs. I had my arms hooked around her knees as I buried my face into the soft wetness of her slit. I drove my tongue deep between those lips, making her squirm beneath me. I sucked gently on her clitoris. Her hands wove into my hair directing me. I pushed a finger into her, lapping eagerly at her clit. She bucked her hips against my fingers thrusting in her. I sat up, delaying her gratification. I crawled over her body, pushing against her tight opening. Her knees wrapped around my hips, her lips found my throat, sucking, biting. Her fingertips stroked the metal ring of the Arc Reactor. I thrust into her, shifting her hips to meet mine. She moaned with every stroke, coming to climax in a shudder. I came after a few more thrusts and collapsed on top of her. We were covered in sweat, saliva and in the case of my poor back, blood.

Our rescue party used that exact moment to pry open the doors. Because I was laying across her, Thor and Bruce got a good look at my ass. I sort of protected my goddess’s dignity. Thor quickly turned beet red and turned his back on us, spreading out his cape, that I don’t remember him wearing, to block any on lookers. He muttered something to Bruce about being hot in the locked elevator. Bruce shook his head and laughed. We quickly got half dressed and with the help Thor’s cape, were able to make a hasty exit to the stairs. I would have to apologize to the guys tomorrow for our escape, and thank them for distracting the media.

I got us into my suite and locked us in. I turned to relax, when a most wondrous sight filled my vision. My beautiful goddess was lying naked across the bed.

“Again?” I mused. She just smiled and beckoned me to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

I lay in bed half awake. My brain trying to process my thoughts amid the high of mind numbing sex from the night before.

I usually made it a point never to sleep with the same person twice. Yet, I wanted to know more about this woman I’d been with. Even if she hadn’t given me her name.

I stretched my aching muscles to once again find an empty bed. I panicked. With no Jarvis to tell me what or who was in the room, I felt vulnerable. I tried to get out of bed, stumbling and falling on the tangled sheets.

“Ow! Damnit, Jarvis!” I shouted anyway. At least I still had Jarvis on my phone. I only hoped he could hear my shouts. “What time is it?”

“Sir, it is 10:30 in the morning.” Jarvis sounded far away. I grabbed my boxers off the floor and hopped along the floor trying to put them on. I quickly found myself alone. Panic set in.

Did S.H.I.E.L.D. take her in suspicion of what happened last night? Did something horrible happen?

I found my phone on the bathroom counter, with

a dozen missed calls. All from S.H.I.E.L.D., Nat or Bruce. There was a equal amount of voicemails and more than double the texts.

Under my phone was a folded letter. It was labeled ‘Tony’ in elegant handwriting. I took it back to the bed to open it.

“Dearest Tony, I am sorry for having to leave you again. I did not want to end up back in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody again for something I obviously had no part in. I will be seeing you soon. XXX.” It was signed with a single letter ‘L’ with much flourish.

I sighed. At least S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have her, I wouldn't have forgiven them for taking her again.

I showered, examining the large bite mark on my throat. It would be difficult to hide that one. I also examined the cuts and scratches along my back. I smiled at the memory of her nails raking into my flesh. I was lost for a moment, thinking of her. Her soft skin, ample breasts, her full lips on my skin.

A knock on the door jolted me back to reality. I wrapped a towel around my waist as Natasha burst in the door and swatted me with a paper.

“Good morning playboy. Sleep well?” She sarcastically quipped.

“Well, good morning to you as well. I sure hope that isn't a touch of a hangover I hear, now is it? Or is it jealousy?”

“Get dressed, we have work to do. I don't know if you read the papers, but we have an explosion to look into and another attempt on Thor’s life.” She had an attitude this morning. I opened the paper to my own surprised face and naked ass. The headline read ‘Ironman Rescued from Elevator with New Fling’.

The second story was the apparent bombing of the New York stock exchange. There was also a small blurb about the explosion at Caesar’s Palace.

“I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D., I’m only a consultant. I have my own company to run. Sorry if it looks like I left to have a little fun, but I really didn't feel good and we really were trapped. I made the best of a situation. Thor and Bruce rescued us after it was secured.” I tried to explain. She snorted and left the room. There was nothing more I could say, it was the truth. I wasn't trying to blow off Avengers duty.

Sighing at the thought, I got dressed. I was about to leave when something shiny caught my attention out of the corner on my eye. On the dresser was a necklace. Thin gold chain with a small charm on it. I saw ‘L’ wearing last night, she must have forgotten it. I looked at the small charm, two snakes intertwined. It wasn't the snakes from the the medical emblem. They were tangled in figure eight. Interesting. I pocketed it, she said she'd be seeing me soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I walked into Stark Tower, hoping to change clothes and leave again. But lo, and behold, the one eyed fearless leader was blocking my entrance.

“Meeting. Now.” Fury demanded. The people standing in the front lobby inched away from the leather clad man. The tails of jacket moving in the inexplicable breeze that always around him. The receptionist adjusted her monitor to see us better.

“Now? I just got home, honey.” I jested.

“Now.” He growled. We found an empty office on the main floor for him to lecture me about my irresponsibility. He threw the same paper at me that Natasha smacked me with earlier. I rolled my eyes at him.

“I've already seen it. Nat threw it at me a few hours ago.” I scoffed. “And how is this any different than any other time I've been caught with a woman? I’d see it hurting the Avengers’ reputation if I were to be caught in a comprising position with another man.”

“This is how.” He narrowed his eyes before handing me a photo with a time stamp from just before the bombing last night. He handed me another photo with the same time stamp from the elevator’s camera. “How do you manage to keep being with this woman during the same exact time her doppelgänger is blowing up half of New York and the exact Casino you’re staying in. And not to mention, trying to kill Thor, again.”

“It's simple, Nick. When a boy and girl love each other very much…” I started.

“Cut the crap. I think you two are working together.”

“The fuck, Fury. You can't go around accusing everyone I sleep with of everything. I saved the world for fucks sake.” I argued.

“You were with her the entire time?”

“Yes,” I breathed. “Thor and Bruce got us out of the elevator. Natasha watched me go into the elevator. ‘L’ was waiting for me there.”

“Her name is Elle? What else do you know about her?” Fury pressed.

“She's really good in bed and has an insatiable need for sex.”

“You know what I mean.”

“No, that's all I really know. We really haven't talked.”

“I think you need to get out of New York for awhile. You're too close to this.”

“Maybe you need to fuck off and just trust I have nothing to do with this.”

“Get out.” Fury pointed to the door.

“This is my building, you get out.” I stated.

Fury left in a huff. I stood in the empty office a little while longer, staring at the photographs. There was no way this was the same woman. They looked alike, but I was with her, my hands were on those perfect breasts. Maybe this is all a bad nightmare. Maybe Fury was right, I needed to leave New York.

The trip up the elevator was unfortunately uneventful. Thoughts of pushing ‘L’ against the elevator wall while grinding into her pantiless groin plagued my mind. Her soft skin and slick folds. The feverish kisses and bites. The way she fit against me, like she was made for me.

I stepped off the lift with a soft groan and a quickly growing erection. My penthouse the same mess I'd left it. I shed my shirt and pants on the way to the bedroom. I remembered the necklace in my pocket. Not wanting to lose it, I went back for it. I held it up gently, running my thumb across the design. It looked to be a long enough chain, to dip below by shirt line. I tried it on. Maybe she would come to me if I had a piece of her close to me. It hung down far enough that no one would be the wiser. Just brushing the top of the reactor casing.

A nice hot shower was in need to entertain further thoughts of lust. Probably a lot longer of a shower than necessary.

I lounged under the hot water, thinking of ‘L’. Thought of those emerald green eyes staring into my soul. Her lips on mine. Her long fingers caressing the magnet in my chest. My own fingers trailing down my stomach, fondling myself to further hardness. I imagined her mouth engulfing me.

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, scaring me half to death, “Mr. Odinson and Mr. Banner would like to speak with you.”

“Fuck! Jarvis, I'll take the call later.”

“They are waiting to see you in the main foyer, sir.”

“Fuck my life!” I yelled. Think anything but ‘L’. I flooded the shower with cold water needing my erection gone. Think baseball, Sarah Palin on a cold day, Capsicle sucking off Fury.

I sighed a breath of relief, but groaned inwardly. Now I'd never get that image out of my head.

As it was my place, and I rarely get guests, I walked out in a towel. Only a towel.

“Good afternoon, Tony. Get in late?” Bruce chuckled. I turned my back to them and unwrapped my towel to rub the water out of my hair. Not like they both hadn’t seen my ass twice in the last twenty-four hours.

“Fuck you, too. Thanks for saving me guys. Why didn't someone go after the fucking idiot that got the one photo of my naked ass?” I pulled some jeans on, discarding the towel.

“We didn't know till morn, friend Stark.” Thor said.

“Well, now I'm dealing with fall out from Fury and Nat. I got the cold shoulder from both this morning. Fury even told me to leave New York until this blows over.”

“He what?” Bruce asked surprised.

“Fury thinks I'm somehow involved with these bombings. Just because the woman I'm sleeping with could be the bomber’s twin.” I threw the photos and newspaper on the table for them to see. While they examined the paper I got myself a drink, as it was going to be a long day.

“We saw you two together. This is ridiculous!” Bruce said.

“I know, I have the scratches and bite marks to prove it.” I turned my back to them, displaying the long scratches down my back. Thor walked over and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge under the bar.

“Ah, it appears you have a feisty one. Good show.” Thor slapped my shoulder. He saw the little chain around my neck and picked up the charm off my chest, carefully avoiding the Arc Reactor. “Where did you get this?”

“The woman I was with, she left it in the hotel room last night, I didn't want to lose it.”

“I believe you may be in danger.” Thor's brow furled. Bruce stepped closer to get a better look at the charm. “I believe your woman to be a follower of Loki. This is his crest.” Thor continued.

“You told us Loki was dead. He died defending Jane against the dark elves or some crap like that.” I said, taking it from him. “Besides, you and your brother are worshipped as gods in different cultures around the world. It probably means nothing.”

“You may be right, friend. But watch your back. A follower of his may be out for revenge or atonement for his death.” Thor insisted.

“You're just jealous. I have the one woman in the world that doesn't want you.” I shoved him, not that he went far.

“Tony,” Bruce cut in, “I don't think he means it like that. He just thinks there may be a reason to worry if she was wearing the crest of Loki.”

“Jealous! Jealous the pair of you! I have something you can't have and you're making a big deal out of this. I hate to say this, but Fury was right. I’m getting away from this whole thing. I'm going to Malibu to oversee the reconstruction of my house there. You two have fun catching the mad bomber for S.H.I.E.L.D. Nobody fucking wants me around anyway!” I threw my hands in the air and set to packing a few things I needed at my destroyed house.

“Friend Stark, it is not like that.”

“Thor, leave him. There's no dealing with him when he like this.” Bruce led Thor back to the elevator.

“Good riddance.” I snorted.

After spending 20 minutes throwing things into a duffel bag, I sat on the bed with a huff. I began playing with the small charm between my fingers. I ran my thumb over and over the intertwined snakes. I followed each one through the figure eight. Two snakes each biting their own tails. I stared at for a long while, thinking over the possibilities. Loki was dead. Thor said he held him as he died in his arms. He died a hero saving Jane from certain death. Maybe ‘L’ was just one of these new age pagans and decided Loki was her patron God. This shouldn't be something to worry about, should it?


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

The Malibu house was very much under construction when I arrived. Exterior was complete and interior crews started with electrical and plumbing. The foreman hadn't been expecting me, but assured me the labs downstairs had suffered the least amount of damage and I could stay there while they were working.

At most I could work in relative peace on upgrades to my suit, and ignore the outside world. The TV was non stop about the bombings in New York and Las Vegas. About how the Avengers were looking into them. Pictures flashed on screen of the dark haired female suspect. She was considered armed and dangerous. They encouraged anyone with information to come forward to their local authorities, with a reward being offered.

The other top story was Ironman sleeping with the mystery bomber. Conspiracy theories flew about Ironman going AWOL.

By the thirtieth story about the same thing on the fourth channel in the three weeks since I'd been gone, I threw I wrench into the TV. I didn’t want to see the face of the woman I’d been with, slandered like that.

Fucking Fury, fucking Avengers, fucking Thor. Why did he have to be so fucking jealous, why did he have to bring up that crest. Like he doesn't have enough fucking worshipers. Hell! There's a day named after him! Fucking Thursday…Thor's day, whatever. Fuck him! I slammed my fist into the steel work table.

“Fuck!” I shouted to my empty lab. Dum-E, the mechanical arm with an artificial intelligence of a three year old, thought I was on fire and blasted me with a fire extinguisher.

“I told you, if you do that again, I'd donate you to a community college!” I shouted. Dum-E hid in a corner. As much as Dum-E annoyed me, I built him as one of my first projects while I was at MIT. I kept his stupid ass for sentimental reasons.

“Sir, is everything alright? You seem a bit agitated.” Jarvis chimed in his two cents.

“No! Fuck! I think I broke my hand. This is all fucking Fury’s fault. I could be clearing ‘L’s name, but fucking Fury suggested I be out of the way.”

“Would sir like me to call an ambulance?”

“No, Jarvis.”

I went to the bathroom to find something to wrap my hand. Hopefully, I just bruised it. I wrapped it and laid an ice pack over it. I sat at the bar feeling sorry for myself. I didn't know why the woman who came to me looked exactly like the New York bomber. I didn't understand why her touch was so addicting. I really didn't know why she wore the crest of Loki or why Thor cared so much. If would ever see her again, I wanted to talk, ask her my questions. Maybe her name even.

I fished the tiny charm out of my shirt. I ran my thumb over the texture. I wish ‘L’ could be here with me. She would have no idea that I was across the country. I was ready to resign myself to never seeing her again.

I didn't want to be alone in my misery. Maybe a night at the club would help. But first I needed to attend to my possible broken hand.

Two hours at a S.H.I.E.L.D. clinic later, and I had a broken hand. I had told the nurse that I had run into the Juggernaut and I didn't have my suit. But I saved a little old lady. She bought it with awe and placed my hand in a cast. She said no hero business for a least six weeks. I'd probably be in my suit at four. Bonus, she prescribed me Vicodin for the pain. Not that was what it was going to be used for.

Despite the pity party I was having for myself, the club was calling my name. A night of boozing and being a man whore at West End sounded like a perfect ending to a stressful few weeks. Or a beautiful beginning of four weeks of being in a cast with pain killers.

I milked my story at the club. Praise and attention, my fuel. A dozen women fawning over me, wanting to hear the story of my bravery again.

I bought enough Cristal to get Hulk drunk. Lines of coke drawn out on the table with rolled hundred dollars. Cigarettes and joints littered the ashtrays.

“Tell us about how you punched out the Juggernaut out and saved the grandma again!” The blonde on my right insisted giddily.

“Yes, tell us Tony.” A voice chided. I looked up from my broken hand, gingerly holding onto my drink to meet emerald eyes.

“ ‘L’!” I shouted. Standing up, I effectively dumping the other blonde off my lap.“How'd you find me?”

“I have my ways.” She stood with her arms crossed over her breasts. The crowd scattered like roaches from around us. Once everyone had left us, she sat next to me.

“Tell me what you really did.” She took my hand and caressed the thumb that hadn't been encased in plaster.

“I punched a desk.” I mumbled. Why had I told her the truth, when I'd been telling everyone a lie all night. I could have embellished and gotten more sympathy. Something urged me to tell her the truth.

“Now was that really that hard? And ‘L’?”

“Ha, that's all you left on that note. We've slept together a bunch of times, and you know my name, but I don't know yours. You probably know everything about me.” I drunkenly slurred my words.

“Lana. My name is Lana.”

“Lana,” I mused. “That explains the ‘L’.”

“You're drunk.”

“I'm not drunk,” I slurred. “You're drunk.”

“Not yet, I'm not.” She took my glass and drank its contents. She gestured to the waitress for another. I pointed at the empty bottle. A new one was brought and opened. I popped a Vicodin with the first glass. Her arm draped over my shoulder, gently touching the reactor. I let her have a few to catch up to me.

“Can we talk?” I asked, trying to not be drunk. Which was far harder than I thought.

“Are you breaking up with me?” She tsked. Clutching her heart, she feigned heartbreak.

“We're going out? I hadn't realized that.” I laughed. “I just don't know anything about you. Hell, I didn't even know your name until just now, Lana.”

“Make you a deal, Tony. We can talk tomorrow when we're both less drunk and you'll remember our conversation, as long as we can get drunk and fuck tonight.” She smiled. I mulled it over. I was pretty wasted, she was probably right, I'd never remember anything she said anyway.

“Deal.” I decided. She set her glass down and crawled into my lap. She had worn a longer dress than the last time. It covered my entire lap. She looked so beautiful in green, it was her color. Made her eyes brighter. She kissed my forehead and trailed little kisses down my cheeks. Our lips met in a chaste kiss, my tongue pushing between her lips. Our tongues met in a dance, fighting for dominance. I held her waist driving my hips into hers. I sat back in slight surprise, not thinking I could be that hard already. Alcohol always made things a bit slower. She moved the front of her dress and freed my length from my blue jeans.

“Here?” I shuddered, suddenly looking at the crowds around us.

“Why not? We’re in your VIP booth, no one should bother us.” She kissed me again, rearranging her dress again and mounted me. We both gasped at the tight heat as she sank down onto me. Her dress was long enough to hide everything. She rocked very gently, hardly conveying any movement, but I felt what tiny bit of movement there was. It was teasing, but the atmosphere made it more than that. I kissed along her throat and jawline. My hands held her waist in place as she continued rocking her hips. It took a lot of concentration not to moan loudly, even though the music would have covered it up. To the average person at the club, it just looked like we were making out. I think that's made this hotter.

We ‘made out’ for what felt like an eternity. Her grinding on me was drawing out the pleasure.

“Lana,” I gasped into her ear. “Oh, God. I need to cum.”

“Cum for me Tony.” she moaned, quickening her pace. Tightening around me, drawing out the moment.

“Fuck!” I bit down into her shoulder as I came deep within her. We collapsed against each other. We sat holding each other in post orgasmic bliss. It wasn't until the waitress cleared her throat, that we noticed the world outside of ourselves.

“Sir, would you like us to call a cab? You both seem pretty out of it.” The waitress tried to rouse us.

“No, thank you. I'll get him home.” Lana said. She waited for the waitress to leave before moving off me. She straighten me out, cleaned me up and got me to my car.

“Let’s get you home, Tony dear.” She said jumping in the drivers seat. I gave no second thought to her driving, I gave no second thought to her carrying me to bed. She undressed me and propped me up on pillows. Lana gathered me into her arms. She buried her face into my hair.

“Mmmm… You smell so good.” She cooed. I smiled, mostly drunk on the verge of passing out. “I want to make you feel good.” She mussed my hair with her fingers.

“You can try.” I teased. “Alcohol, pain killers and sex high. Tough to beat.” She took that as a yes and proceeded to strip me of my boxers. Her tongue lazily teased over my limp cock. I didn't know if the alcohol and drugs were going to prevent me from enjoying a blow job from my goddess. She pulled me by my ankles until my knees dangled off the bed. Lana knelt on the carpeted floor between my legs, teasing me with soft licks and kisses.

“Being difficult I see.” She mused.

“Hmmm…” I hummed half awake. She took the opportunity to engulf one of my balls in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. I suddenly had gone from half awake and half erect to fully hard and well, still half drunk, I won't lie. I tried propping myself up on my elbows to see her face, but couldn't hold myself. I could feel her smiling as she swallowed my length. Her one hand still fondling my boys. I tried desperately again to sit up to no avail. I could still feel her giggling silently. The vibration of her silent giggle felt so good.

Relaxed and enjoying the attention, I was shocked awake by an odd sensation. Lana was gently probing my anus with a finger.

“Ah..” I yipped. She released me, but was still smiling.

“Trust me, you'll enjoy this. Rumor is, you’ll have a better orgasm like this.” She lapped the head of my cock. I still wasn't sure, and pretty sure she knew that. “Make you a deal, let me and you can do it to me at a later date.”

“You like your bargains.” I pondered the idea for a few seconds. “Deal.” I laid back down and tried to focus on her sucking my cock, but hard to ignore her long digits working into me aided by slick gel.

I been with my fair share of girls over the years, truth be told it was very hard to get any of them to try anal, that's why I'd taken Lana’s deal.

The sensations changed as she stroked my insides to the same rhythm as her mouth. There was a slight pain as she fought against the muscles. It was quickly replaced by her pleasurable thrusting.

“God, yes!” I hissed. I never knew this could be pleasurable. “Fuck!”

Lana added more gel and guided another finger into me. She was working me all over, her mouth hastening pace on my now painfully hard cock, one hand fondling my balls, the other stretching me open. She thrust those two fingers in harder and faster. I bit my lip, tasting blood in my mouth. She prodded something inside of me sending a white lightening through my squeezed shut eyes. She only had to touch that once more to send me over the edge.

“Fuck!” I screamed, cumming hard into her mouth. I shuddered as she pulled her fingers out of me.

“Now, wasn't that enjoyable.” She cooed licking her lips. I nodded my head profusely. “Sleep, now. You need it.” Lana turned to leave.

“Mmm, stay.”

“I will, just need to get cleaned up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She smiled. I settled down into the nest of pillows and blankets. I fell asleep, exhausted before she returned.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

I awoke fully expecting an empty bed. I was pleasantly surprised to smell Lana’s sweet perfume. Orchids and jasmine. I opened my eyes to see her head on my shoulder and a hand on the Arc Reactor. She was so beautiful lying against me. Her soft porcelain skin had the slightest touch of pink, her raven hair so soft against me. So peaceful. I almost hated to have to leave her in bed, but I had to pee. I squirmed out from under her and tiptoed off. My body sore in so many wonderful places.

I wanted to return to to stare at her peaceful face more. Turning around for one last glimpse, I was caught off guard, as sleeping in her place was Loki. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. My Lana was there, safe and sound. No one else.

“Great, now Thor's got me paranoid too.” I whispered to myself shaking my head. “Maybe I need to stop drinking.” The thought brought a smile to my face. Me, stop drinking, ha!

She was so beautiful, just sleeping. I didn't want to leave, but someone needed to start coffee. And I still needed to pee.

I rummaged around for coffee and food in the small lab kitchen after returning from the bathroom. I hadn't been shopping. That was something Pepper always did.

Pepper. I thought I had her out of my head.

“Jarvis, can you find us some breakfast and coffee to be delivered?”

“I highly doubt that sir, as it it 1:30 in the afternoon, but I will try.”

“Thanks, Jarvis.” I looked around noticing the mess for the first time since I'd been there. Tools scattered on every surface, my gauntlets torn apart across the main table, a fist shaped hole in the glass screen of that desk, broken glass on the floor, a TV with a wrench sticking out of it. Take out containers and clothes littered the floor.

“Hey, Dum-E. Get that glass.” I ordered the machine. He enjoyed sweeping and was an excuse for him to put the fire extinguisher down. Really didn’t want sprayed if I cut myself cleaning. I grabbed a trash can and starting picking up. I glad it was dark in the lab last night, didn't need Lana to think I was a slob… Well, I am.

Breakfast arrived as I was finishing cleaning up. Jarvis managed to find us French toast with lots of whipped cream. It looked more like desert than breakfast, but what's a computer to do at two in the afternoon.

I arranged everything on plates and brought it into the bedroom off the lab. Lana was sitting up when I backed myself into the door.

“Good morning.” She murmured through a yawn.

“Good afternoon, princess. I brought breakfast and coffee.” I sang. I set the tray on the bed before sitting myself.

“How sweet, but I've never had coffee.”

“Never had coffee? The nectar of the gods?” I mocked her, jokingly.

“I will try it if you quit.” She smiled.

“Ok,” I handed her the paper cup. “I didn't know you've never had coffee before, I didn't know how'd you like it. So I added some sugar and milk. I hope you like it.” I babbled while sipping my own black coffee.

“Is this what you have for breakfast everyday?” She gestured to the overly sugary French toast. I swiped a finger into the whipped cream, bringing it to my mouth I sucked it off. I earned a deep moan from Lana. Almost a growl.

“Fuck no, I usually have a cup of coffee and forget about eating until about dinner.”

“Or when you are reminded, sir.” Jarvis corrected.

“Then what's the special occasion?”

“You.” I smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled into my kiss.

We are in relative silence. She did, however lick the whipped cream from the corner of my mouth.

“I see you found my necklace. I hadn’t noticed last night.” Lana lifted the charm off my naked chest.

“Uh, yeah. You left it in the casino hotel room. I didn't think you’d want to lose it.” I went to take it off.

“I thought I had lost it! You keep it for now. You seem to keep better care of it than I. It looks good on you too.”

“What does it mean?” I asked.

“What does what mean?”

“The snakes? Does it mean something? Like the medical bracelets.” I played dumb so I could hear it from her.

“I don't think it means anything. It was my mothers. I thought it was pretty and she gave it to me, that's all.” She still played with the charm. Thor was wrong, for once. She had nothing to do with Loki. I couldn't wait to gloat this in his face.

“Thor told me the snakes were part of his brother’s crest.”

“Thor has a brother? Probably big blonde and stupid too.” She sneered.

“Not a fan of Thor?”

“No.”

“No, Thor's brother is nothing like him. I met him during the battle of New York.” I sighed.

“Tell me about him?”

“Well,” I didn’t know to start. I’d only been in close proximity to him for twenty minutes, maybe thirty. “He’s taller than me, and he seems intelligent. He led the attack on New York. I guess a person has to have some smarts to construct an invasion. Were you there, in New York?”

“Yes, I didn't know what was happening. What else about Loki?” She pressed.

“Ha, I didn't get much else. I was busy being thrown out a window by him. The next time I saw him, Hulk had smashed him into the floor.” I finished. She cringed at the prospect of being thrown around by the Hulk.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t throw me out of a window.” I smiled. She bit her lip in thought.

“And Thor says this symbol has something to do with Loki?” She still played with the little charm before letting it drop to my chest, right above the reactor. There was a slight nervousness to her voice.

“Something like that, but I wouldn't worry. He assured me that Loki had died in battle. Died a hero in fact, saving Thor's girlfriend.”

“Is that so.” Lana smiled, but changed the subject. “You said you wanted to talk.”

“Yes, that's what we're doing. The exchange of words.” I smirked.

“What do you want to know?” She giggled at my joke.

“Anything, everything. Your likes, dislikes, give me something.”

“I like you.” She grinned leaning in to kiss me, stoking my goatee.

“I like you too, but we sound like fifth graders. Maybe we need a few drinks to loosen our tongues.”

“But it's three in the afternoon and didn’t we do that last night? You think we should be drinking so early?” She did smile with a dirty thought behind those eyes.

“It's five o’clock somewhere.” I added some whiskey to add to our coffee from my stash in the bedroom dresser. “Irish coffee, my love?”

“I am finding a liking to this coffee.” She smiled.

“Good, good. That's a start. So, we've established your name is Lana. You like coffee, alcohol, and me. And you don't like blondes.” I stated. Lana playfully smacked me on the arm.

“I'm not good at this. I've had very few serious relationships.” She sighed.

“Well, there's something we have in common. My one serious relationship walked out of my life about a year before I met you, Lana. That redhead we pissed off the night we met.”

“My last was many years ago.” She looked at a spot on the far wall, lost in memory.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or is it too painful?”

“It's a bit painful yet.” She smiled and returned to the present. “My adoptive parents never approved.”

“Are there kids?”

“Oh, gosh no. It's just we spent a long time together, and when we broke up, there was a lot of fighting. She hasn't forgiven me yet.”

“She?” I tilted my head like a confused cocker spaniel.

“Ha ha, I forgot that's not quite comfortable to talk about here, yet.”

“Here? Oh, America? Oh, yeah. I guess. So, you're European?” I blushed slightly.

“I know what you're thinking Anthony Stark, and we'll discuss that later.” She lightly smacked me again for my dirty thoughts. “Yes, I'm from Great Britain.”

“I thought I heard a sexy little accent there. And you're adopted?”

“Yes, mother and father adopted me as a baby. I have an older brother too. They like him more.” Again a sigh.

“What makes you say that?” I took her hand and caressed it lightly.

“I've only recently found out that I am adopted. My brother has always been doted upon, groomed to inherit my fathers legacy. I tried to fill in during my brother’s absence. I wanted to prove my worth. My father denied me as his child. So, I fled here to start my own life and prove I am worthy of my parents affections.” She sighed again. “Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother very much, but I wish I had fathers affections, like he did for Th…Theodore.”

“You said loved.”

“Yes,” Lana stared down into her coffee. “Mother died earlier this year.”

“I'm sorry,” I gathered her into my arms and held her in silence for several minutes before speaking. “I know what you're saying about parents. My father had more affection for his work than he did for me. My mom loved me and I loved her, but I was just a nuisance to my father. Always in the way. He took to beating me when he was drunk. Said I’d never be like him, like Steve Rogers. Obsessed in trying to find him under the North Atlantic.” It was my turn to sigh, burying my face in her hair. “I did everything to impress him, including graduating from MIT with when I was 17. When that didn't work, I turned to drinking, drugs and sleeping around.”

“Your father is not impressed with your company or your saving of the world?”

“My parents died before my twenty second birthday. I argued with my father before the crash. They know nothing of this.” I gestured to my extravagant home. I held my head in my hands. Lana rubbed my shoulder.

“We seem to have a lot in common.”

“It seems that way. I think we need another drink, or at least I do.”

“You go ahead.” Lana smiled.

“Going to take advantage of me while I'm drunk again?”

“Did you not enjoy yourself?”

“I did enjoy it. It was just…different.”

“Your first time?” She cooed. I nodded and felt a touch of red in my face.

“That obvious.”

“Pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I'm not. Okay maybe a little.” I admitted.

“Don't be. I wanted to make you feel good without hurting you further.” Lana pointed to my cast. I smiled. “You'd do the same for me, if I was ever hurt.” Lana took my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.

We spent the next two weeks together. Mostly fucking, but talking as well. We talked about the insane things we did as kids. I, tearing my father’s things apart and building robotics at boarding school. She, spreading rumors about her brother and playing tricks on him and his friends. She was raised in a more country setting than I. She raised horses, I built machines.

We went out. I took her to dinners, clubs, the beach, even horseback riding to remind her of home. We were in our own little universe, away from the problems of the outside world. It was amazing how much we had in common. We both were raised by nannies in boarding schools. Wanted our parents approval. Our insatiable desire for sex, natural leadership and our downfall into ruin and rise again. She falling into a deep depression after finding out about being adopted, I waking up in a cave with a car battery connected to my chest and PTSD.

Our peace was interrupted by one British AI.

“Sir, there is a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.” Jarvis spoke.

“What the fuck do they want?”

“I only take the calls, sir.”

“Stark, you're needed in New York.” Came Fury’s voice.

“So, now you need me. I'm stuck in a body cast and can't help you.” I quipped. Lana giggled softly.

“You broke your hand, now get up here.” He shouted. The call ended.

“You don't have to go.” Lana coaxed.

“Well, I do need to grab some things from the New York lab. It's not like I can do anything anyway. The gauntlet won't fit over the cast. I'll come back and we'll go to a nice place for dinner.”

“That sounds nice, when will you be back?”

“Give me at least two days to convince Fury I can't help. You're welcome to stay here while I'm gone.” I estimated.

“Ok, I'll see you in two days.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

I arrived at Laguardia six hours later. A S.H.I.E.L.D. transport waited for me to be taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility instead of Avengers Tower. Whatever Fury wanted had to be big if I was being taken here.

“I know you can't suit up, but we need you.” Fury started as I walked in. He didn’t scream or even looked annoyed with me. Something was up.

“Look, I don't exactly have any field training like Barton or Natasha. Unless you need me to sit on my ass behind a computer or build something. I'm pretty useless to you right now.” I stated, wanting to get back to Malibu. I had a date not to be late for.

“That's exactly why we need you. We need a drone army to handle this newest threat.” Fury said as he dropped a roll of blueprints on the desk between us. I was actually touched that he remembered my peeve about being handed things. But not really, because it was Fury.

“And what is this newest threat? And where is everyone else?”

“That's classified.”

“Why the fuck should I do this. Not to mention I have to know more specifics. And why the fuck can't I do this from Malibu?” I rolled my eyes.

“You can, I needed to give you these blue prints in person. And to make sure you weren't compromised.”

“Compromised? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I raised my voice.

“Your new fling. The one who looks like the mystery bomber, who suddenly dropped off the face of the planet, and appeared at your house.”

“We're doing fine, thank you very much.” I unrolled the blue prints. “So you want me to make these drones. Do you remember Justin Hammer’s Drones? How horrible those were?” Changing subjects off my love life.

“Your point?”

“Can I make modifications, so they can't be hacked into? Or give them basic AI?” I pressed.

“Do what you feel you need to. You're dismissed.” Fury ordered. I rolled up the prints and turned to leave.

In a wisp of black smoke, a tall man in black and green Asgardian armor stood before me.

“Security!” Fury shouted into a very handy CB radio.

“Fury, so nice to see you too. Stark.” Loki mused, almost purring my name as he addressed me.

“Your…your brother said you were dead. You died saving Jane Foster.” I stammered.

“Yes, dear Thor is slow of mind and falls for my tricks most easily. I did save the mortal woman, but faked my own death to escape a lifetime in that horrid cell.”

“And you've come back to enslave our world again?” Fury demanded holding a gun on him. Loki disappeared and instantly reappeared at my side. He grabbed my broken hand, squeezing tight enough to shatter the plaster. The pain in my hand brought me to my knees.

“I've come for him.” He said. My heart dropped, my eyes went wide. I think he saw the panic in my eyes. The onset of a panic attack began.

When I encountered him last time, I hadn't been afraid of him. I offered him a drink, he tried to enslave my mind, I accused him of performance issues, he threw me out a window. But I wasn't afraid.

Fury shot at him. The bullets phased through him into the wall. A streak of black shot in front of my eyes. An arrow suddenly struck his side. The bullets fired by Fury distracted him enough for Hawkeye to wound him. He tugged on the shaft, but the arrow wouldn't dislodge.

A black mist came up over me. The world went black, and suddenly light again. Loki was still crushing my injured hand, but we were no longer in Nick Fury’s office. I felt dizzy and weak. I passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

I reawakened, groggy and dry mouthed. I didn't know if I'd been out hours or days, or even months. I struggled to get my bearings. I was cold, and couldn't move. I opened my eyes to darkness, a blindfold over my eyes. I started to panic, feeling the phantom pains in my chest from the reactor’s first being attached. Chest tightening, breath shallow. My muscles ached Great time for PTSD to kick in.

“Argh!” Came a strangled yell.

“Thor? Fury?” I shouted panicked “Is someone there?”

“Stark. You're awake.” The strangled voice became purred and smooth.

“What do you want with me, Loki?” I yelled, struggling against my restraints. The throbbing started in my hand again causing me stop.

Foot steps echoed across the empty room. He ripped the blindfold off me. I was tied to an office chair in a very open and empty warehouse. Lit only by sunlight through broken windows.

It was cold dressed only in jeans. My shirt missing, as well as Loki’s. His toned pale chest splattered with blood. My eyes shot to where the arrow had pierced his lower stomach. The head of the arrow still buried into his flesh. The shaft now broken off. He had quite a bit of blood running down his shallow abs. His hands also bloody. It looked like he had been trying to pull it out.

“I want to know why I wasn't able to control your mind. I think it has something to do with this beautiful thing right here.” He tapped the glass of the Arc Reactor in my chest. “What does it do?”

“Right now, not much.” I admitted with a laugh and smirk. I was always a sucker for showing off my genius, even in the face of danger. “But when you were destroying New York, it was keeping me alive. Keeping metal shards from ripping apart my heart.”

“And now?” He demanded.

“I had the metal taken out. It's more or less keeping birds from nesting in the giant hole in my chest.” I joked to relieve some of the tension. Loki had taken to running a finger around the metal socket that held the magnet, tracing it in blood. His touch gave me goosebumps.

“And it still powers the Ironman, doesn't it?”

“Not this one, but yes.” I shivered under his touch. “Would you mind not doing that.”

“Doing what? This?” He continued to run his fingertips along my skin. He bent to my eye level, running his tongue over his bottom lip. His hair fluttering down. “Is this bothering you?”

“Ye…yes.” I shuddered. The light touches on my chest were driving me insane. I tried ignoring my building arousal as he ghosted his fingers over my skin. What was he getting at, what was his angle.

“I think this is bothering you in more ways than one.” He purred, his lips almost touching mine. I leaned forward to touch his tantalizing lips. For science, to see if an Asgardian tasted different.

“This is wrong.” I pulled back at the last moment.

“If you only knew.” He came in closer.

“There he is!” A shout from what sounded like Hawkeye, breaking the moment. He turned, suddenly in full armor again. He caught an arrow loosened by Barton.

“You won't get me again, you mewling quim.” Loki spouted and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

“Tony, you're okay!” Steve ran over and freed me from the chair. I was more concerned about hiding the bulge that had arisen in my jeans.

“How did you find me?” I was confused, but desperate to change the subject.

“Tracking device built into the arrow head.” Barton smiled proudly. “Next time he appears somewhere, we'll have him. Those barbs will hold in there good.”

“Where is he now?” Fury demanded.

“Not on this planet. His signal has disappeared completely.” Barton said looking at the tracking screen. “What did he call me?”

“Let's get Stark some medical attention. He may not be able to help us for awhile.” Fury said as he lifted me up by my good arm.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

I was released from the clinic with a re-broken hand, to return to Malibu. I was greeted with another note, hand written with flourish, tacked to my door.

“Tony, had some business of my own to take care of. See you soon, I'll miss you.” Signed with a large ‘L’. Well, at least I could get these damned drones done without being distracted by lustful eyes. I smiled at the thought of her gorgeous green eyes filled with lust and pleading. Her perfect pouty lips wrapped around my cock.

“Great, now I have to take a cold shower.” I mumbled to myself as I walked in. It was darkened with only the midday sun lighting from overhead. Silent and empty.

I got to work in relative silence for almost three weeks. As silent as I could be for me. The sounds of metal, construction and obscenely loud music being silent.

No word from my Lana. I dreamt of her often. I unfortunately was also plagued with dreams of Loki. The first week home was the most agonizing. I was afraid to sleep for fear that Loki would return to kill me or worse. I still heard his voice in my head, felt his touch on my skin. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. Loki, close to me, his breath on my face, his fingertips grazing my skin.

I finally started to sleep after that first week, but only for a few hours at a time. The dreams of Lana quickly outnumbered the others. Changing the sheets had become a daily chore, either drenched in sweat or with cum stains from wet dreams about the thought of Lana.

The morning before Lana returned I awoke from the most disturbing dream. Lana and I were making love. I was deep within her making squirm and squeal beneath me. I opened my eyes to gaze on her beautiful face. It wasn't my Lana. It was Loki. His hard cock between our stomachs. I wanted to wake up, but a part of me was holding onto the dream. Thrusting into him, kissing his thin lips, my hand wrapped around his cock.

“Cum for me Tony.” He moaned into my ear. I awoke with a start, sweat drenched. I pulled back the blankets to find myself sticky in a large amount of my own fluids.

“Just a dream.” I reminded myself as I walked to the shower.

That day I got to work as if I had a deadline. Immersed myself in building the drones, trying hard not to think of sleep, or the lack there of.

I started on the AI for the drones, making them similar to Jarvis, but with less capability so they could be controlled but not hacked into. I hoped to be finished with them soon and deliver them to Fury. Then maybe I could sit behind the controls and be able to help fight this new ‘classified’ threat. It would still be another three weeks before I could get out of this cast. The new breaks taking more time to heal. The lack of sleep not helping. I had thoughts of cutting it off, but it ached after every horrid dream I had.

“Miss Lana is upstairs for you, sir.” Jarvis interrupted my inner monologue. I practically skipped up the steps to the now finished foyer.

“Lana! I missed you!” I grabbed her in my arms and swung her around. I buried my face into her thick hair, breathing her in.

“Ow.” Lana winced.

“Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?” I set her down and checked her over she looked pale and thinner than the last time we were together. She seemed to be running a slight fever too.

“You didn't hurt me.” She lifted the edge of her shirt. “I had an operation.” A large bandage was taped to her lower right stomach.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't want to worry you or take you away from whatever you were doing in New York. It was a simple appendectomy.” She brushed it off like it was a paper cut. “I got real sick after you left. They had to take out my appendix. Weren't you supposed to be out of that cast?” She changed subjects.

“They said it needed more time.” I lied. Now holding her against me, kissing every inch of exposed skin. “I missed you.”

“You didn't punch another desk, did you?”

“No. I can for once actually say, I didn't punch anything.” I smiled. She glared daggers at me, but gave in to my big brown puppy eyes. I took her downstairs to the lab to show her the project I'd been working on.

“Didn't Fury pay any attention during the Hammer Drone fiasco.” She commented picking up a drone’s head.

“That's what I said!”

“I don't like Fury.” She mumbled.

“You've never met him. If you met him, you'd like him less.”

She laughed, but winced in pain holding her side.

“Didn't they give you any pain killers?” I took her to the bedroom I had set up in spare vacuum chamber I never got around to fixing. I eased her down to the mattress, trying to comfort her.

“Yes…” She started. “I forgot them in my other purse.” She shrugged.

“You sit here, find something on tv and I'll get you some Tylenol. It's not as great as Vicodin, but it will help. I’m not allowed to have Vicodin. I developed a bit of a habit.” I rambled. I gave her the remote and walked back into the main lab. I knew Pepper always kept pain killers somewhere for me. I filled a glass with water and went searching cupboards and drawers, piling things on top of the counters. Creating a bigger mess on top of the one that became my life.

At least this Avenger thing was going well. I was able to live a fairly normal life without being at the beck and call of Director Fury. The phone rang. It was Fury, speak of the devil. The devil I didn’t want to talk to.

“Nick, so nice to hear from you. Your project is almost done, I'm still in no condition to fight. I couldn't get the suit on if I tried.” I babbled, getting frustrated with my search. “Have you seen a bottle of pain killers, Pepper always hides these things on me.”

“Stark, shut up. Answer me yes or no to everything. Are you okay?”

“Yes…” I said slowly, drawing the letters out.

“Are you compromised?”

“No…” I drew out.

“Get low. Barton, Rogers, Thor, move in!” Fury yelled. I heard my brand new front doors being kicked in. I ducked on instinct of being attacked. My armor being called to me for battle. The right gauntlet shrugged off. A swarm of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and half of the Avengers ran to my location.

“Alright it's a party! Please mind my mess and help yourself to the bar.” I said rather sarcastically.

“My brother? Where is my brother?” Thor demanded, shaking me by the shoulders. Bruises already forming where his fingers dug in through the metal plating

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“The tracking device imbedded in him led us here.” Barton said holding his little computer, waving it at me. It beeped wildly.

“I think your little thing is broken. It's only me and my girlfriend.” I said.

“What's going on?” Lana poked her head out the door, holding her hands up in innocence. “I haven't done anything.” She fell against the door frame in pain. I moved to help her back to the bed. The armor assisting me effortlessly.

“Lana, you lie down, I'll handle these morons.” I carried her back to the room then returned to a brief search for anything to help her. “Now does anyone know where Pepper put the painkillers?”

“In the top drawer of your desk, sir.” Jarvis chirped.

“Jarvis, you and I need to have a conversation as soon as this is done.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis confirmed.

“See guys, only me and Lana and Jarvis.” I tried to convince the swarm of people searching my lab for the God of Mischief.

“What's wrong with her?” Steve asked suddenly concerned.

“She just got out of the fucking hospital. She had her fucking appendix removed. Don’t act so fucking worried.” I explained.

“I want paperwork.” Barton was not convinced. I grabbed her purse off my desk and rifled through it.

“Here are her fucking discharge papers.” I threw them at Barton. I also grabbed the Tylenol from my desk drawer. “Now if you don't fucking mind, I have a sick girlfriend to take care of. And I will be billing S.H.I.E.L.D. for the damage.”

“We're sorry, we thought you were in trouble.” Cap placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off, disgusted. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents slowly departed my lab along with Barton. He walked away like a puppy with his tail between his legs, his computer still beeping wildly.

“I'm just fucking sick and tired of fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. barging into my home and disturbing my private life.”

“We truly thought you were in danger, friend Stark. My brother is not easily trifled with.” Thor tried to console me. I walked past him to grab the glass of water I poured a few moments prior.

“All of you out.” I commanded.

“We need to talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. Not now, not here. Somewhere without S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance.” Cap whispered nonchalantly before heading up the stairs. Thor just nodded and followed. I had questions, but now was not the time.

Returning to the makeshift bedroom in my lab, Lana had sprawled out across the bed. She gasped for breath as she clutched her side. Tears streamed down her face. She winced in pain when I tried to lay a soothing hand on her.

“Lana, baby. It’s just me. It’s Tony.” I spoke calmly, the speakers of my suit making her wince more. I shed the suit and sent it to stand sentry.

“Baby,” I tried again, rubbing my bare hand against her thigh. “I’m here, I made them leave.”

“Stark?” She answered.

“Yes, Tony Stark, the guy you’ve been sleeping with. I don’t know if I’m your boyfriend or if people even still use that term anymore? Boyfriend? I’m not a teenager anymore.”

“Tony. You’re not making much sense.” She stopped me.

“I do that when I’m nervous or agitated. I generally don’t make sense.”

“Boyfriend. Yes.” She hummed.

“Yes?”

“Yes. You’re mine.” Almost a moan, mixed between pain and pleasure. It was the best sound I’d heard in awhile. I settled in next to her. Rubbing her back in soothing circles, I let her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

After she was sound asleep I made sure everyone was out before calling the contractor to replace the doors. I noticed a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents taking up positions around the front of the house. I ran back downstairs to obtain their positions on the cameras.

“J, I thought I asked to not allow unauthorized persons access to the house.” I lectured my computer.

“Thor is an authorized person. He is the one who led the attack on the mansion, sir.”

“Jarvis, no access to any of my properties to anyone while Lana and I are together, understood. I'm not doing this anymore. And let me know when the contractor gets here.”

“Understood, sir.”

“One more thing, Jarvis. Run through all of my properties, if there is S.H.I.E.L.D. anything, cameras, listening devices, blow them.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis sounded a little too happy for an AI.

I fiddled with carburetor on one of my cars in the garage to keep busy. I needed to keep my hands and mind busy. Needed to get the events of the day out of my mind. Keep me from focusing on what Steve or Thor had said. I didn’t want to focus on S.H.I.E.L.D. I wanted to focus on my new found relationship and getting her better so I could lavish her in attention.

“Sir, Miss Lana is awake and asking for you. May I suggest bringing something for her pain.” Jarvis announced breaking into my thoughts. I bounced up from my chair and skipped to the room

“Lana, I found the pain killers.” I sang shaking the bottle. I handed her two and water.

“What happened earlier?” Lana asked weakly, swallowing the pills.

“Get this, they thought Loki was here to hurt me.” I sat next to her in bed.

“Loki?” She gawked. “As in the God of trickery, brother of Thor?”

“Yep, tall dark and scary himself.” I crawled into bed with her, pulling her close.

“Scary?” She said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

“I had a recent encounter with him.” I held up my broken arm. Lana gently took my broken arm, caressing my fingers. Her touch warm, a tingly sensation running across my skin.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“Hmmm..?” Lana was falling asleep again. She needed it. I lifted her gently and put a pillow under her head. I kissed her softly on the forehead. I lay next to her, a well deserved nap in my future. I wrapped around my goddess and pulled the blankets up around us.

“I love you.” I whispered into her soft hair before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

“Tony?” Lana cooed one afternoon.

“Yes, love bug?” I hummed into her ear. We were sitting in bed, had been all day. I wrapped around her protectively, cradling her gently while we watched daytime soaps. Our hands entwined across her belly.

“Ever think about the future? Like what you want to do with this life?” She turned her face up to mine.

“I think of the future all the time, but not in the sense you’re talking.” I dipped down to nibble the shell of her ear. “I fear for the safety of the world. After the attack on New York, I worry the world will be exposed to more extraterrestrials that would want to conquer the earth. I want to build a suit of armor to protect world. I want to protect my loved ones. I want to protect you.”

“You worry too much.” She laughed, before sighing. “You have nightmares.”

“Everyone has nightmares.”

“You have anxiety attacks. Are you taking something?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Why does everyone keep asking that?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” I quickly answered. Lana gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb.

“I was kidnapped. Forced to do things against my will. I tried to resist, they tortured me more. Hit me, kick me, broke bones, raped me.” She said softly after several minutes. I felt a tear or two drop onto our joined hands. I gripped it tighter and snuggled into her neck placing reassuring kisses.

“How long ago?” I whispered.

“Not long. I have nightmares too.”

I held her closer, wanting to squeeze all her broken pieces together. She squeezed my hand in return. I felt a sudden anger and desire for revenge against those who attacked my goddess.

“Is he in prison?” I growled.

“No.” It was soft, almost unspoken. I growled deeper. A loud rumble deep in my soul, expressed against her back and neck.

“I carried a nuclear warhead meant for New York City through an alien wormhole.” I began, my voice still echoing of anger. “The last thing I saw was an alien armada waiting to conquer the earth. My oxygen ran out and I blacked out in space. In the middle of nowhere. I don’t know if the nuke had any effect or how I even got to earth.” I sighed.

“I have nightmares about dying in space. About the earth being conquered. About my friends, my loved ones dying and not being able to save them.”

She gripped my hand tighter too. Then raised our hands to her lips, kissing mine softly. More tears ran down her face.

“I’m sorry. For New York. I didn’t realize so many people were hurt. It wasn’t meant to be that way.”

“New York was not your fault. Don’t be sorry for my anxieties. Hell, don’t be sorry for yours.” I responded, confused.

“You don’t understand.” Lana began, twisting around in my arms. “I need to show you something.”

“Okay.” I stretched the word out, not sure of what was going on.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was at that moment my phone rang. Bruce’s emergency ringtone.

“Hold that thought.” I answered the phone. I tried to keep it short, but Bruce kept going on about meeting with Capsicle about something important. I made the universal sign of ‘hurry up and get to the point’ with one hand.

“Sorry.” I mouthed to Lana. I pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her softly.

Finally Bruce got to a point and hung up. I cradled Lana’s cheeks in my hands, admiring how beautiful she was.

“I’m sorry, cuddle bug. Never know when the world needs saving. Now what did you want to show me?”

“It’s nothing. I’m a little tired. Could we nap?”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

I’d never taken a relationship this slow. My short relationships were always punctuated with lots of sex. Most of my relationships were short. Correction, they were all one night stands. I never saw the same person twice, except Pepper.

Lana and I spent four short weeks getting to know one another more before being bothered, again. We watched movies, listened to music and just spent time with one another. Building a relationship slowly. She was still in pain and I didn’t want her to walk far, so I kept her to a floor or two. I would have loved to take her to my bedroom or living room to be more comfortable, but feared she would follow me back to my workshop. Even though I could stay in bed with her all day, and did quite frequently.

I feared making love to Lana while she was injured, even though I wanted to. I feared I’d injure her further. Despite her attempts at starting something. She would kiss a little too long, too aggressively. She would nip at my ears, suck on my fingers, knead my groin.

She was already bruised, bleeding and feverish. She was paler than usual. Her plush lips, dry and chapped.

I couldn’t.

I lavished her in soft kisses and holding her close. Whispering softly to her, telling her that she’d be okay. That I’d take care of her.

She was very stubborn about going to the hospital. Said she didn’t trust American doctors now. She complained that they had messed up this surgery and she was never going back. She absolutely refused to let S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors near her. Rightfully so, as they kept kidnapping her and interfering with her life.

It was those four weeks before Bruce got ahold of me again for that needed talk Cap had mentioned. I told him that my place had been cleared, no S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance, they could come to the mansion to talk. He still demanded to meet elsewhere.

I really didn't want to leave Lana. She didn't seem to be getting any better. It hurt her to move and she spent most of her time in bed resting. Steve still insisted and sent Bruce to come get me.

“Hold on Bruce, I have to finish up changing Lana’s bandages.” I greeted him at my new main doors, for which I still hadn't been compensated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that I needed it, it was the principle. I led him downstairs where he looked over my drone project, while I got the bandages.

Lana had fallen asleep only a few hours ago and I hated waking her to change bandages, but they needed done. She had bled through so many over the last few weeks. She wouldn’t admit she was in misery. I only wish I could help more.

She was talking in her sleep when I walked in. At first in mumbles, then sitting up and shouting.

“Kitten!” She shouted pointing at the far wall. “Cup Holder!” She lowered her hand and snuggled back up with her blanket. I laughed quietly. She was smiling as she slept. It had been one of her better dreams and I really hated having to wake her.

Over the last few weeks, she had quite a few nightmares. I had tried to sooth her back to sleep. Most nights it worked. Allowing her to wrap herself around me. There had been a few nights I couldn't sooth her. Those nights she had awoken shouting ‘Chitauri!’. The dreams seemed painful as she writhed in pain, clutching her chest. When she woke, out of breath, she refused to talk, saying it was painful to talk about. I felt her heart hammering in her chest as she lay against me. She couldn’t sleep, so we lay in the darkness holding each other. My fingers curling into her thick hair.

I recognized the PTSD, as it was reflected in me. The cold sweat, the racing heartbeat, the labored breathing. I knew it all. I could only wonder what traumas she endured.

“Lana, sweetie,” I whispered rousing her from sleep. I caressed her cheek. “I need to change your bandages.”

“Again? Didn't you just do that?” She woke groggily. I gave her a glass of water, some Vicodin and the antibiotics that Bruce was able to help with. She claimed not to need it, but I knew she did.

“Yes, it's time already. Same time everyday. Your days are just running together. I softly spoke to her. She had been wearing one of my oversized t-shirts to sleep in. I lifted the edge to remove the old bandage. She hadn’t bled through, but was still swollen.

“I think you need to see someone about this. You don't seem to be getting any better. The incisions healed and I've taken out the stitches, but you're still in a lot of pain.”

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She murmured as I inspected the incision site.

“You're welcome,” I said kissing her bruised skin and then her lips. “I'm not putting a new bandage on, but if you're still in pain in a week, I'm taking you to a doctor.”

“Yes, Dr. Stark.” She joked. We sat holding each other, lost in the warmth and love for each other.

“Dr. Stark, I like that. Maybe I should buy a Ph.D. just so you can call me that all the time. Oh, wait I already have five. I’m going to have to buy a medical doctor one. Just so I can hear that all the time.”

“Did you sleep well? You’ve been having a lot of nightmares lately.” She snuggled up to me after I sat down. I ran my fingers through her thick tresses.

“It’s only been the same one lately.”

“Talk about it?” She smiled when I sighed. I encouraged her to speak about her nightmares. It was only fair I spoke about mine.

“I’m on a rock, deep in space. You already know how I feel about space.”

“I do. If I remember right, you loathe it and wish to never see it ever again.” She reminded.

“Yup. Anyway, I’m on this rock on my knees. There’s something holding my head down, but my hands up.”

“A yoke.” She applied blandly.

“Yes. Exactly. And I hurt all over. It feels like I’d been stabbed and sliced over and over. But there’s no blood. I expect to be sitting in a pool of blood.

“I’m being held down on my knees by two women, I can’t see their faces, but I know. And there’s this guy on a throne. I can’t see him either, but he’s talking to me.

“He says,” I deepened my voice and made it more gravelly. “‘I’ve been difficult to break and will not comply to his demands’.

“Then he gets off his oversized throne and lifts my chin. He’s blurry. But looks like a purple Homer Simpson.”

“Who?” She raised an eyebrow at me.

“Cartoon character, fat, balding? Says ‘D’oh’?”

“No.” Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I quickly pulled up an image on my phone, lessening her confusion.

“So, I’m being held down, and purple Homer Simpson lifts my chin and says he’s got ways of making me cooperate.”

“He does. He will.” Lana mumbled under her breath.

“Hmm?” I hummed against her cheek. Her eyes wet, sticking to me. My own joining hers.

“Darling, I’ve been wanting to tell you something for weeks now.”

“Yes?”

“Tony, we're going to be late.” Bruce popped his head into the room and our conversation derailed

“Late?” Lana questioned.

“I have a thing with Bruce, Steve and Thor. I'll be back in a little while. Get some rest Lana.” I kissed her again before standing to leave.

“I love you.” She said, her face suddenly reddened. She clearly looked embarrassed about saying it.

“Bruce, give us another minute.” Bruce left and closed the door behind him. “I love you, too, Lana. There’s nothing wrong in saying it.” I sat back behind her, gathering her into my arms, wrapping my legs around her too. I kissed along her neck and jaw.

“I never thought I'd fall in love again. I never thought I could love again. My heart had grown cold after being rejected by so many. And because your green friend was there. It just fell out of my mouth.” She explained. I worked my hands under her shirt, just wanting some skin on skin contact. My former cast preventing my right hand from properly working for almost two months. It finally got irritating until I cut it off without doctors orders.

“I didn’t think I could either. Don't be embarrassed about love. Especially in front of my friends. They say you're good for me. Thor even apologized for his doubts before.” I nuzzled her neck, kissing and sucking gently, drawing soft moans from her.

“Thor apologized! That oaf actually apologized for something?” She shouted laughing, before covering her mouth with a hand. She clutched her side after a harsh breath. She was in pain again.

“I know, I thought it was funny too.” I smiled into her hair.

“You need to go.”

“I know, I don't want to. I want to stay here with you. I even offered the dining room to do this, but Capsicle wants to do this on neutral ground.”

“I want you to stay. I have bad feeling, it's like something horrible is going to happen. Your friends need to talk to you. I think it's important.”

“I'll be back to cuddle you more, promise. I love you.” I climbed out from behind her, repositioning the pillows. “Get some sleep.”

“I love you, too. Stay safe.” A soft, adoring look shone through those emerald orbs.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

Bruce and I found the others at a very busy Applebee’s. I lowered my sunglasses to look around, immediately spotting several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Sitting a little too straight, the bulge of firearms under their tees. Almost invisible ear pieces giving orders.

Sitting at a high table with bar stools we ordered our food and waited for the waitress to bring our drinks back.

“Wow!” Steve looked shocked. “You didn't even hit on the waitress or make her blush by ordering some sexual themed drink? Or even order an alcoholic drink for that matter.”

“So? I can act like a normal person every once in awhile.” I defended.

“I told you this girl was good for him, he's drinking less, swearing less. He hasn’t been in any tabloids lately either.” Bruce explained to Steve

“I'm sitting right here. And I still swear, see. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!” I shouted, despite the odd look I got from surrounding tables.

“Are we going to talk about our love lives or about this S.H.I.E.L.D. thing?” I watched two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents move to a table closer to us.

The sound of chairs being moved and Steve fidgeting with his napkin nervously said the same was happening behind me. I looked at each of my friends and noticed we were surrounded by people trying hard to not look like S.H.I.E.L.D. I swallowed hard.

“Shhhh! Not now, enjoy your lunch and we'll discuss it in a bit.”

“Yes, let us talk of the love of our lives!” Thor announced a little loud. I put my head in my hand.

“And how is Jane?” Steve piped up.

“Lady Jane is wonderful! Such a generous lover. She gives of herself most freely.” Thor leaned his head into his hand and drifted off.

“Too much info there, buddy.” I face palmed again.

“And your lady Lana, is she as generous a lover?” Thor had returned to reality.

“Are you sure your virgin ears can handle it, Steve?” Fortunately, the waitress brought us our sodas and disturbed the conversation.

“I was just at Tony’s. You should how he dotes on Lana. She really is good for you, Tony.” Bruce added his two cents.

“Okay, the next person who says that, is getting their ass kicked. Why is the focus on my love life anyway? Don't you guys have girlfriends? Boyfriends?” I gestured to Steve and Bruce.

“No, sorry. The Other Guy prevents me from having relations. Increased heart rate and all that.” Bruce spoke. I felt sorry for him not being able to have a normal relationship with another person. I made a mental note to find a girlfriend for Hulk.

“Friend Steve?” Thor addressed.

“No, no. I've been out of the game for so long. Besides, after I went into the ice, I lost everyone I ever loved.”

“What about that Maria girl?” Bruce reminded him. “She flirts with you every time when we're on the hellicarrier. You should take her out for coffee or something.”

“Maria Hill?” I sputtered.

“Yeah, her.” Bruce said. This time Steve turned red.

“Steve has a crush!” I sang, disturbing the restaurant. “Spangles and Maria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Stark! Shut up! We're not in grade school.” Steve shouted.

“It sure as hell feels like it. Next thing I know we'll be jumping rope and passing notes.” I groaned. I wanted to go home. I touched the small charm that still dangled around my neck, thinking of Lana. The table had gone silent and awkward.

“Why didn't anyone invite Natasha or Clint?” Bruce broke the silence. Steve just flickered his eyes to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on either side of him. “Oh.”

The food came and we ate in awkward silence. I watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shift nervously around us. One shifted a gun in its hidden holster. I hoped it was for protecting us and not shooting us, because seriously the only person of the four of us it would have any affect on, was me. I couldn't get a suit to me in the time it would take that agent to draw and fire.

“Any sightings of Loki?” I finally broke the awkwardness.

“No, my brother has disappeared again. I believe the Hawk injured him greatly.” Thor sighed. He obviously loves his little brother.

“The tracking beacon hasn't moved in over a month. Clint still thinks he's hidden somewhere in your place, Tony.” Steve added.

“I haven't noticed anyone aside from Lana and myself. Nothing strange going on either.”

“That leads me to my other theory. That Loki managed to get the barbed arrowhead out of his side and hid it somewhere in your house to throw us off of what he's really doing.” Steve continued.

“Hey, J. Start a search for the tracking beacon these guys are talking about.” I asked my ever faithful AI embedded in my watch. “Thor, what do you think he is doing?”

“My brother is hard to predict, but I believe he is back to his childish pranks. Probably tricking some poor mortal into doing his bidding.” Thor spoke and then shoved a large piece of steak in his mouth.

I couldn't help but to imagine how different Loki was from his brother. How Loki was slimmer, but had as much power as Thor. But was more quick witted and less hardheaded. I mentally compared Loki’s dark curls and porcelain skin to his brother’s. How much more attractive Loki was. I remembered the day he kidnapped me. His armor never left anything to the imagination. The leather and metal hid his defined, but lithe muscles. I shook my head of the image.

“Changing the subject again, does anyone know anything about this classified threat that I'm building drones for?”

“Is that what those were?” Bruce wondered aloud. “Doesn't anyone remember that horrible Hammer Drone incident?”

“Yeah, I was there, Big and Green. These will be better. They're Stark Drones.” I smirked.

“I don't have a name, but some megalomaniac with a robot army.” Steve said with a shrug. I flagged the waitress down for more soda. She ran off to get us more.

“This I don't believe! Tony, you didn't even watch her ass as she walked off.” Bruce smacked me in the arm.

“And obviously you did.” I said sarcastically

“Hello, sex deprived.” He gestured to himself.

“That's no excuse, I haven't fucked in two months.” I really wasn't watching what I was saying. I was watching the surroundings. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent were holding their ear pieces and suddenly leaving.

“What do you mean? Is Lana not a generous lover in bed?” Thor spoke.

“Thor, doth mother ever tell you to keep thine nose out of other people's business? Steve is this your plan?” I brought everyone's attention to the now empty restaurant.

“No, but it'll do.” Steve was suddenly more fidgety. “Something is happening within S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't know how the describe it, but I need to know you guys have my back.” He said quickly.

“Ok, we need details.” Bruce urged him on.

“Files are being transferred at an alarming rate, everyone is a little more secretive. Something's not right.” I could see worry in his eyes as he spoke. “I wanted to hear from you guys that if something happens to S.H.I.E.L.D. there will be someone to protect the world should something like what happened in New York happens again.”

“I shall protect Midgard. I have no allegiance with S.H.I.E.L.D. My promise is to Midgard.” Thor spoke.

“I don't think the Other Guy cares who he's smashing.” Bruce smirked at Thor.

“I've never cared for S.H.I.E.L.D. More so, they keep invading my life to harass me and Lana. I'd protect her for anything. I'm in.” I confessed.

“Good, start with these files I downloaded. See if you can find anything that may say what is happening.” Steve threw a little flash drive at me.

“You? Downloaded these?” I teased him.

“I've been watching Natasha.” He shrugged. Suddenly all our phones started chirping. Well, except for Thor, his last one met it’s end against a wall. It was Barton, he texted that Loki was on the move. Jarvis attempted to jolt the device out of hiding when I asked him search for it. It worked, as apparently Loki had taken refuge in my house. Made me glad that I really haven't done anything embarrassing in the last month. Well, maybe walking around the house naked to lift Lana’s spirits.

“Well, Thor. I think we found your brother. I guess I can give everyone a lift to my house.” I gestured to the door.

“Where? Where is my brother?” He demanded.

“My house, weren’t you listening?”


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

The drive back was uneventful. Except the driving at 140 miles an hour with an over nervous green giant, 97 year old virgin and a God demanding to know why he can’t have another cell phone. I pulled in the drive and slammed on the brakes.

“What the fuck is this shit?” I jumped out of the car screaming. My house was swarmed, once again, with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The front doors broken down, again. I ran inside, everything torn open and thrown around.

“Lana! Lana!” I shouted running inside. I grabbed the first agent I found and punched him square in the jaw.

“Where’s Lana?”

“I don't know.” He shuddered. I think he may have peed himself.

“There was no one here when we arrived.” Someone spoke.

“And who the fuck are you?”

“Agent John Garrett, S.H.I.E.L.D. I led the task force to find Loki. The signal has gone dark again. And if you touch a another one of my agents, I will personally charge you with assault.”

“You’re on private property and I have the right to defend my home from intruders. Now get the fuck out of my house. If you do not remove everyone from my property, I'll…”

“You'll do what?” He dared me.

“I'll sick Hulk on you.” At that moment, Hulk’s massive green face peered through the door, smiling ear to ear at the thought of smashing. It was amazing how fast S.H.I.E.L.D. packed up and left my broken house.

My house was in a sad state. S.H.I.E.L.D. had torn everything open looking for Loki. And my Lana was gone. Either Loki kidnapped her to play against me later or S.H.I.E.L.D. had her and wasn't telling me. I sat on the floor in the middle of the chaos. I sat and began feeling the strain on my heart. My world growing dark as the anxiety attack started. I felt lost and alone. I grabbed the charm out from in my shirt and repeatedly rubbed my thumb over the snake design, wishing her to be here with me. Thor knelt down next to me clapping a hand on my shoulder, startling me.

“We'll find her.” Thor said.

“I agree, but let's first sort through the house. Look for any sign of what happened to her.” Cap took charge. “It's just the three of us, as Hulk is standing guard over the house. Has Lana ever just disappeared before?”

“Yes, a couple of times, but she was in no condition to leave this time. I think she was septic from her surgery.” I wiped any stray tears on my sleeve and caught my breath.

“Does she stay in touch while she's gone? Phone calls? Emails?”

“She usually leaves notes.”

“Notes?

“Yeah, hand written notes. The last one was tacked to the outside of the main doors.”

“Ok, Thor and I will search up here, you go to the last place she was. Anyone finds anything, yell.” The ever commanding Cap ordered.

I stumbled downstairs, but not before grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels out from behind the bar. I started drinking straight from the bottle. Alcohol would fix it. Alcohol always did.

“Jarv! Did Lana leave of her own accord?” I spoke to the AI. No answer.

“Jarvis?”

The computer was disabled to breach the house. I wondered why there weren’t more dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Or any dead S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I stepped over the broken glass door to my lab. I stood slack jawed at the disaster. Months of work down the drain. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't just looking for Loki, they used it as an excuse to destroy anything I was working on. The blueprints, stolen. Jarvis wasn't just disabled, the hub that housed all of his circuitry was in pieces. Smashed open. The current Ironman suit, smashed, wires hanging out. I threw the bedroom door open. No Lana. The sheets, crumpled to the floor were blood soaked.

I slumped down on the floor, drank from the bottle and openly wept. S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed everything. They took my goddess, my beautiful raven haired goddess. They ransacked my home. They destroyed my work. I wanted to drink myself to oblivion. I threw the half full bottle at the wall. It broke in a shower of glass.

“Tony! Is everything all right down there? Did you find anything?” Steve shouted. When I didn't answer, Thor and Steve came running down the stairs.

“By the Allfather. What happened here?” Thor exclaimed.

“Tony?” Steve called. “Oh, Tony. This isn't your fault.”

“You did this.” I stood shakily.

“What?”

“Don’t act dumb.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I don’t like what you’re implying.” Steve stood a bit straighter, using his height against me.

“I’m implying that you set this whole thing up to let S.H.I.E.L.D. steal technology from me.” I poked him in the chest.

“I, what?” He acted innocent.

“Friends, let us not fight. We must not fight. We must find the lady Lana. She is injured.” Thor interjected.

“No, you assholes have been on this wild search for your idiot brother for almost three months now. You really don’t think I’d see through a ploy?” I stood taller against them.

“It was never against you. We truly believed my brother was here.”

“Listen to reason Tony.” Steve tried.

“No. This was never about Loki. This was about S.H.I.E.L.D. getting their greedy hands on my technology. They’ve destroyed everything I’ve ever worked on. Everything I’ve built.” I shouted. “And now you two may have gotten someone killed, someone I love, killed.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve started. “We, would never do something like that. This is not the S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy and Howard founded.”

“No shit. Now get out of my house. You’ve caused enough damage.” I pointed to the door.

“And what if my brother returns?” Thor looked up from his gaze of the floor.

“You aren’t getting it. Are you, point break? He was never here.”

“I will find out the truth. I promise you, Tony.” Capsicle guided Thor out the front door.

“You go do that. I’ve got better things to do than play games with S.H.I.E.L.D. Like find my probably dead girlfriend.”

I made sure they left the property before returning to our makeshift bedroom in the lab. The room had been stripped apart. Sheets and pillows thrown onto the floor. Even the wiring had been stripped from the walls in search of something.

This had been a poorly planned attack of my privacy and technology. And in the process had either captured or killed my Lana.

I vowed revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

I immediately immersed myself into work despise my head swirling from the copious amounts of alcohol and cocaine in my system. I was doing well, too.

I’d been so occupied with taking care of Lana and being there for her, that I never had time to drink. I wanted to be there for her and be sober if something happened.

Without a way to look for her, I needed to get ahead of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s next move. Putting Jarvis back together was first on the list. Once he was back together I could automate the repair of other things.

It seemed that Jarvis was easier to put together the first time. Maybe if I wasn't trying to coordinate a contractor on steel re-enforcing the front doors and adding impenetrable steel curtains over the exterior of the house and rebuilding Jarvis at the same time, I could focus.

I was exhausted, but nothing felt right without Jarvis or Lana. I couldn’t focus with everything I needed done. I especially needed the glass picked up. S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to shatter every window in my lab and I was annoyed at pulling it out of my skin.

I estimated that I hadn't slept in about three days as it was hard to keep time without Jarvis. S.H.I.E.L.D. stole components from Jarvis, that I had to be rebuilt. I didn't know what day it was, or the time, when I slapped the last circuit board back into Jarvis.

“Welcome back sir.”

“Oh, thank God. It is so good to hear your voice J.”

“Something feels different, sir.”

“Yes, I've had to rebuild parts of you. What do you remember from Thursday afternoon about 14:30?

Thursday, June 14th?”

"Yes, I have memory backed up until 15:30 that day. I have no records from that time until now.”

“Can you pull up video from the lab bedroom from the time I left Thursday.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis answered, “Sir, the projectors appear to be offline, would you like me to transfer it to your phone?”

“Yes, Jarvis. Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D.” I muttered under my breath. Jarvis did a wonderful job of transferring the video of Lana. I missed Jarvis, I really did.

The video showed I’d left the house and she slept for about forty-five more minutes. It became a very restless sleep as a nightmare started and intensified. She suddenly sat up screaming and shaking. I rewound the video to turned up the volume before her scream. She was mumbling something. It sounded like; ‘No! Thanos! Don't!’ And then the blood curdling scream. It almost looked like she was electrocuted. When she sat up she was sweating and trying to catch her breath. I wanted to be there to hold her. She peeled back the blankets to find blood. She lifted her shirt and the incision I had checked only an hour before, burst open and was pouring blood. She grabbed some clothes and wrote a note leaving it on the bed before leaving. It was almost fifteen minutes later the feed was cut indicating S.H.I.E.L.D’s arrival.

“Jarvis, what time is it now?

“Sir, it is 03:23 on Sunday, June 17th.” He replied. Suddenly exhausted, I grabbed some clean blankets from storage, making small nest on the floor. It would have to do for tonight as I hadn’t been back in our bedroom since that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

“Sir, I’ve called every hospital in the area. Miss Lana has not checked into any of the surrounding hospitals.” Jarvis disturbed me from reinstalling the projection screens.

“Start calling all the clinics.” I commanded.

I hadn't slept well on the floor and it had been a busy afternoon already. My mood already soured and halfway to being drunk, I worked diligently on restoring my systems. 

With my AI running properly, I multi-tasked searching for Lana with reconstruction.

The glass was swept up by both Dum-E and the pizza delivery kid, whom I promised a weeks worth of wages and tips if he stayed and helped. I rewired the projection screens and pieced the Ironman suit back together with components from other suits. Jarvis called every hospital in the area for Lana, reviewed a month’s worth of surveillance with no sign of Loki. Jarvis and I confirmed it had been a set up. I also had Jarvis transfer several million dollars to undisclosed accounts that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't know about. We also tried some of the new security features and started transferring files to a safe house I'd never told anyone about. All in all, a good start to the afternoon. Cocaine was a wonderful thing to keep you going.

“There, got it.” I stood dusting my self off. The projection screens fired up.

“Sir, I've ordered Mexican for you. You need to keep up your strength.” Jarvis said. “You also haven't bathed in several days.” I rolled my eyes at the computer. I cut a rock of cocaine on the consul with a section of circuit board, before dividing it into lines. Inhaling two of the four lines numbed my mind enough not to think about my world falling apart. A nice buzz in my brain before a hot shower.

“Fine, you start sorting through all this data and see if you find any inconsistencies.” I threw the flash drive on the computer console. I had almost forgotten about the pocketed device from days ago.

“Yes, sir.” He said as the projection screens filled with data.

I made my way to the chemical shower. Jarvis was right, I hadn't showered since Thursday morning. I was covered in sweat, broken glass and blood. And none of the blood was mine. Okay, maybe some of it was mine from constantly kneeling in broken glass. I had ordered a new bed that morning too. There was no way I was getting the old one cleaned, so I threw it out.

I turned the water on to get warm, before noticing I almost had a full beard instead of my normal goatee. I set about shaving, letting the water run, the bathroom filled with steam.

The warm steam urged my mind to wander. Wander to Lana. Why hadn't she wanted my help? I would have taken her to the hospital, I would have been there for her. I could have hired someone to come in and look after her. She refused and now I couldn’t find her. I googled her, and found nothing. I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and found nothing. I found no records of her existing. I started to wonder if Lana was her real name. I still didn’t have a last name.

I stepped in the shower. Felt the hot water cascading down my back. The water felt good, refreshing after the week’s events. I knew Lana would return, it was a matter of time. I knew in my heart.

My thoughts were flooded with her. Lana’s emerald eyes, her soft raven hair. Her pouty lips. Lana’s long legs and firm ass. The beautiful curve of her body.

I reached down to my engorged cock, imagining her lips over it, sucking gently. Her tongue following the veins and muscle texture. I longed for her touch. I ran my thumb over the head of my cock, gathering the precum that started there, feeling the slickness over velvety skin. I gently stroked myself, gasping at the contact. It had been over two months since Lana and I last had any sexual contact. Since before Loki kidnapped me. I shook my head of him.

Lana, I just had to think of Lana. Her tight lips wrapped around me, one of her long fingers probing my ass. I never admitted to her how unbelievably good she made me feel that night. And I had yet to cash in my half of the deal.

I’d stretched my fair share of asses in my lifetime. Mostly women, but a few men. I was too afraid for my public image to have let anyone pleasure me that way. Too afraid of being seen in the company of another man.

I knew how to do it, gentle and slow. I worked one of my own fingers into my entrance. I thought of how she had done this to me, cumming with more force than I think I've ever before. My hand wrapped tightly around my length, fingers thrusting into myself. I soon found myself on my knees, spent. I really needed Lana to come home and do that to me again.

I needed her in general. Her silky voice, soft teasing touch. Her sharp mind and blunt truthfulness she held.

The doorbell rang scaring the shit out of me. I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed a second one for my hair. What was it with people showing up at my house while I was in the shower. Maybe I could con another delivery kid into helping me out, with the clean up of the house as well. I opened the door to who I thought was just another delivery kid.

“Tony, put some godddamn clothes on.” A red headed woman was standing in my doorway wearing an apron over a uniform. A hat brought down over her eyes, red hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Pep?” I asked. She placed a finger over my lips. Her freckled face peering up at me from under the brim.

“Just invite me in, they're everywhere.”

“Please come in.” I sarcastically announced stepping aside to let her in. Once the door was closed, I spoke. “Pepper? What are you doing here?”

“The place is secured, right?”

“Yeah, but…Wait. I can't be doing that. I'm in a relationship.”

“I've seen. Don't flatter yourself. Also, she’s not your type.” She scowled.

“If you're not crawling back to me, are you here to kill me?”

“Don't tempt me.” She huffed. “One of your blonde haired friends thought I'd be the least suspicious person to get you a message. At least your friends still trust me.” She fished a flash drive from her apron pocket.

“Cap.” I accused.

“You still haven't forgiven me, have you?” Pepper tried.

“Forgive you? For cheating on me? With the guy who poured an experimental weaponized drug into you?”

“You were being a jerk! You asked me to move in with you and then I never see you because you were in that damn lab all the time. You couldn't even come sleep in the bedroom!”

“Because I couldn't sleep! I fucking carried a nuclear missile through a wormhole to another dimension. I saw the invasion force headed for Earth. They would have obliterated everything on the planet. And the last thing I did before flying to my doom was call you. My last thoughts before I blacked out from oxygen deprivation, were you. I was having anxiety attacks from seeing the near destruction of the planet, of everything I love! I needed you near me, I needed your support to help me through. And what did you do? You slept with Aldrich Killian! And you expect me to forgive you for leaving?” I ranted. She looked very small at that moment. “At least you didn't sleep with anyone else we know.”

“I need to leave now, good luck with the flash drive thing.” She sheepishly tried to back out the door.

“You didn't did you?” I accused. She blushed bright red.

“Maybe once. I really need to leave before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside want to know what all the screaming’s about.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?”

“Uh, yes. They've been posted outside of the house for days. That's why your friends asked me to do this. So not to arouse suspicions.”

“Maybe Steve was right about something, something's wrong within S.H.I.E.L.D. You should find some safety before all hell breaks open.” I urged.

“You should too. It seems you have someone to take care of you again. Maybe someday, we’ll be friends again. I'd like to meet your new girlfriend. Maybe there will be tiny Tony Starks running around. She seems good for you.”

“Ok, out. Thank you for food delivery, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here.” I pushed her out the door. I slumped against the door.

“Jarvis, remind me to thank Steve for sending Pepper with the message.”

“Already on your list, sir.”


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

I threw the other drive on the computer next to the first. Jarvis started cross referencing the two drives. I hoped for something that would explain the strangeness going on. Steve was always strange, but Pepper never willingly went with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s plans.

Finding clothes for the day, I wasn’t going to be caught unawares again. I’d been caught off my guard too many times in the last week. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s strange behaviors, Lana’s confession of love, my confession back, her random disappearance. I wasn't even going to think about Pepper’s words and actions. That wasn't even a subject that we spoke about. Pepper and I never spoke of marriage or children. How could she even speak that now. Lana and I had only knew each other for four or five months. Pepper and I had known each other for years and the thought of children was never brought up.

I needed this thought out of head. I had too much to do. I needed to find Lana.

“Jarvis, any luck?”

“No, sir. It seems Miss Lana has disappeared.”

“No one can just disappear.”

“Correct sir, but no one seems to have heard of her. It appears she doesn't exist.”

“I know.” I sighed. “I did the research by hand too. But you and I know better. I think she's using a fake name. Try scrambling the letters. See if we get a hit on that. Meantime, anything on the other drive?”

“I believe I have found a connection.” Chirped the computer happily.

“Good, show me.” I sat down starting on the chimichangas that Pepper brought me. The screens filled with data from both drives. Two files were brought to the top. Each with the same letterhead. A red skull with tentacles. It looked familiar, but wasn't sure.

It was decided I needed to run some errands, as a distraction from S.H.I.E.L.D. including some grocery shopping, while alerting Steve of what I’d found. If I needed to lock down the building to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. out, I needed provisions.

I warned the handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding my house that if anything was wrong when I got back, I'd kill the bastards with my bare hands. I meant business. I was done with government entities breaking in to steal my tech.

I took the Audi R8 out to get my errands done. I loved driving that thing. It was bright blue with the convertible top down. Six speed stick, 5.2 liter, V-10 engine. 550 horsepower. One of those cars that makes you want to drive 110 in a fifty five.

I made a call to Capsicle to let him know Jarvis found something. I got his voicemail.

“Steve, think I found something. Call me so we can meet up. Oh, hey! I also owe you an ass kicking.” I hung up the phone and ran to the ATM. I had a funny feeling I was going to be relying on cash for awhile.

I hated grocery shopping, Pepper always did it for me. I grabbed some of the same things I'd seen in the kitchen. Pop tarts, hot pockets, fruit, simple microwavable things, junk food, protein bars. And dried blueberries! I loved those things. I actually picked up a lot of dried fruit and trail mix. Something easy to snack on while I was working. I packed it in the car when the phone rang.

“Steve, baby.”

“Meet me where you and Pepper last went out for dinner.” He hung up. Something sounded wrong. Rushing through the call, not wanting to chit chat. He never hangs up on me.

I drove to V’s, the Italian restaurant where Pepper and I broke up. Steve met me inside at the small cantina bar.

“Steve, what the hell was that about sending Pepper?” I yelled.

“Fury’s dead. Hydra has control of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He said in a lowered voice.

“Hydra? I thought I recognized that emblem.” I showed him the letter head I had saved on my phone. “My father said they fell apart after you defeated Red Skull?”

“I thought so, too. I'm wanted for treason. I'm on the run. I'll contact you.” Steve said quickly standing up. Natasha came up along side him laying a hand on the small of his back. I eyed both of them.

“She's with us. We need to go.” They hurried out the door. I paid for our drinks and hurried home. My timeline had been moved up and I had to get this house secured and moved to my safe house. I really need to find Lana. I needed to know she was safe. She’d be safer with me, I reasoned. And as much as I hated the thought, I needed to warn Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. They were still my friends despite what may or may not have occurred between them.

I pulled in the drive, mind set upon getting the groceries in the house and the long transfer of projects to the safe house. I didn't notice anything wrong until I stepped over the dead body of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Correction, most likely Hydra agent. Severe burns to the Kevlar vest he was wearing. I looked around. Surrounded by death, all with the same burns. Several appeared to have been gutted. I hurried to the door and pushed my way in. I dropped everything the moment I saw Lana lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Two ornate daggers near her lifeless form.

“Lana,” I fell to my knees and gathered her in my arms. “Oh, God. Lana! Lana, do you hear me? Come on, baby. Please be alive.”

I lightly patted her cheeks, trying to rouse her. She opened her eyes slightly, one word fell from her mouth.

“Hydra.”


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

“Lana, Lana!” I continued, trying to wake her. Never had I witnessed the death of someone in front of my own eyes. Her skin, cold and clammy. Her breath, shallow. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I turned to wipe my face on my sleeve. In the moment I turned back, Lana shimmered green. Her feminine form falling away from her. Her curves melting away for lean masculine features. Thick leather armor torn away in pieces. Burned, singed, bullet holes pierced through. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have never believed it. I was holding Loki in my arms where Lana had been. I almost dropped him.

My mind scrambled to find answers. Where was Lana? Had she been kidnapped? Did he replace her to kill me? What was going on?

“Where is she? Where?” I screamed as a shook him. He lay limp in my arms. I looked over the shredded armor. It had stopped some of the rounds, but many had gone through as well.

The only way to get any answers was to keep him alive long enough to get them.

“Jarvis, we are on lockdown. No one in, no one out.”

“Yes sir.” He complied, bringing the bulletproof curtains down around the house and electrifying the doors.

I struggled to lift Loki. Once I got him up, I carried him downstairs to the workshop. Cleared off my desk in one swoop of my free arm and laid him across it. I found the first aid kit and a handful of tools I thought I was going to need.

Loki’s side was drenched in blood. Much more than anywhere else. A little prodding revealed a large wound that would be the entry point of Barton’s tracking arrow. I needed to get it out of him before Barton and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra, or whoever he was affiliated with could intercept it again. I could already hear the ‘I told you so’s’. I needed to get this tracker out of Loki and dispose of it before the house was stormed, again.

“Jarvis, I need light. Lots of it. Dum-E, get over here. You hold a light too.” I looked over Loki. He not only had the tracker buried inside his flank, he had bullet holes everywhere. I cut off as much armor as I could with scissors, hacking at the last remaining pieces with a butcher knife. The wound where the arrow had gone in was torn open. Reddish blue blood trickled out of the angry wound. The area was the same color and swollen. It appeared he tried to cut it out himself.

Loki’s flesh was tinged blue around every wound. Through some of the blue were decorated with darker blue lines. I ran a finger along one. pulling back, surprised on frigid temperature of his skin. Not freezing cold, but not regular body temperature. The unique contrast between his pale ivory and blue skin distracted me. Jarvis alerted me to the increase in bleeding. I grabbed a towel and mopped up the blood pouring out of everywhere.

I was really regretting sleeping through my anatomy elective in college as I grabbed a pair of pliers. Pouring a generous amount of vodka over them, I seized the end of the arrow and gently tugged. It held in place. I adjusted the pliers for a better grip on the arrowhead and used a scalpel to remove the muscle from the barbs.

I'm glad I remembered Barton saying something about the arrow being barbed. It took me awhile and a lot of alligator clips to hold muscle and flesh away. After it was out, Jarvis raised one of the curtains. I threw it as far I could into the ocean. Let Barton track it out there.

I returned to Loki. I still wanted answers, so I couldn't let him bleed out across my desk. I went looking for something to sew up the gash. When I returned with the fishing line, it appeared the muscle was knitting itself back together. His entire lower abdomen and even the muscles were blue. I sewed it up to help promote the healing. It appeared if I removed the foreign objects, he would heal himself with with this crazy blueness. Maybe this is how the Aesir healed. Although I never remember Thor ever turning blue.

“Jarvis, do we have anything we can do an X-Ray with. Or make an X-Ray machine with.”

“The Ironman visor has an X-Ray setting you rarely use, sir.” I really hated his British snarkyness right now. I went for my helmet. Jarvis set up the X-Ray feature and I scanned Loki’s body. He was riddled with bullets. Probably from the AK-47’s that the dead agents were still holding. If he wasn’t Thor’s brother, he’d be dead instead of shallowly breathing.

“Display X-Ray on the projectors. Try to line it up the best you can.” Taking off the helmet. I grabbed the pliers again and started pulling round after round out of him.

“Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why are you trying to save his life? He is a wanted war criminal. I do also believe he has been masquerading as Miss Lana.” Jarvis questioned.

“You what?” I accused, throwing my tools down.

“There is an 87.7 % probability that the villain Loki and Miss Lana are one in the same. His infrared fingerprint and bio molecular energy signature are the same as Miss Lana’s.”

“Why the fuck did you not notify me of this development?” I fell back into a rolling chair, my face in my blood covered hands.

“Mr. Loki has not been within my sensor range since the ordeal in New York. There was also no reason to compare biometric markers until 20 minutes ago.”

I had been deceived. This entire time. I had fallen in love with a lie. Love! I’d only been in love a handful of times, and I’d fallen in love with a lie.

“No more interruptions.” I could feel my heart breaking as I worked. My fingers ran over his skin, pulling more bullets and fragments out. The flesh that was Lana. The former soft curves replaced by firm muscle. The beauty I had hugged, kissed, made love to, gone. Nothing more than an illusion.

When I had finished, I had removed seventy two rounds from Loki’s limp body. I sat on the floor exhausted. I was suddenly glad I didn't go to medical school. I couldn’t fix people.

As I worked on him, I noticed several large scars across him. They were mostly healed, but were still deep and ugly. It looked like he had been whipped or cut open. I traced my fingers over them, hoping they’d reveal their origin to me. Either way, the wounds had healed wrong or were infected. It must have taken a lot of effort to cover up these scars and make himself into Lana. No wonder he changed back after he fell unconscious.

I was about to fall over from exhaustion and I really didn't want him to wake up and disappear again. There wasn't much I could do, he was a god after all. I stood, thinking of what I could do with him.

I lifted him over my shoulder. Carried him to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed, not overly caring if I hurt him more. I grabbed some wire I had laying around the lab, binding his hands and feet. I tied his hands to the headboard. If he really wanted out, I'm sure he could snap the wires. I was betting on exhaustion and his injuries to hold him there. Just long enough to get my answers and spout off my feelings. Then I'd be done with him. I could just give him over to Thor to take back to prison in Asgard.

I looked over my handiwork. Most of his wounds were starting to heal, but a good portion of his body was blue. The dark blue lines swirled over him. It was most intriguing following the lines across his lithe body. If I wasn’t so angry, I’d want to explore those lines and his bluish coloring more. He seemed much different from his brother. For an Asgardian, he was much smaller. His brother, Thor was a giant compared to Loki, heavily muscled compared to Loki’s small frame and lithe muscles.

I shook my head. I needed sleep. I curled up in the chair across from the bed and fell into a fretful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

Loki was unconscious for over a week. He had the odd nightmare, twisting against his bindings. He writhed like he was being tortured, opening fresh cuts on his wrists. But never once did he open his eyes.

I used the Internet to find out as much as could about him, both his attack on New York and any Norse mythology about him. I wanted as much information on the trickster God before confronting him again.

I fell into drinking again. Plus any drugs I had stashed away. Any pain pills I had left, muscle relaxers, cocaine. All my normal vices, used up in days. Good thing the alcohol was holding out, withdrawal was a bitch.

I was betrayed. I let my heart get broken again. If it weren't for the Hydra agents that most likely wanted to hunt me down and kill me, I'd be out boozing it up and sleeping around. I supposed this was karma catching up to me.

I was slumped against my desk, bottle in hand. Drowning my sorrows in a bottle. I took a swig of Jack Daniels before hearing a groan from the other room. I stood and staggered into the room figuring he was dreaming again, and I could return to my bottle. Much to my surprise, he was awake. Emerald eyes flashing in panic.

“Oh, thank goodness you're here Tony! Hydra attacked me and now I'm tied up!” Loki breathed. I leaned on the doorframe to support me and took another swig from the bottle. “Tony? Sweetie?” He breathed again.

“Don't ‘Tony sweetie’ me!” I yelled and threw the bottle to the floor. It gave a satisfying crash. His eyes brightened with fear. I walked into the bathroom. I pissed, taking my sweet time while he yelled and pulled at his bindings. I returned with a hand mirror.

“Tony, what's gotten into you?” Loki struggled against the wires. I forced the mirror into his face. His jaw dropped at the sight of his own reflection. His masculine features looking back to him. “Tony…”

“Fucking shut up. The only reason you're still here and not in Asgard is because I want answers.” I slurred. “The bombings in New York when you found me at the press conference? That was you? The attacks on Thor?” He nodded.

“Fury is dead and Hydra has taken over S.H.I.E.L.D. Was that you?” He shook his head no.

“Why me?” I said the last question with tears threatening to spill over. He sighed and relaxed against his bindings.

“I was there for Thor. I wanted him dead, I still do. I meant to seduce and kill my own brother that night. I set explosives in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to lure the rest of The Avengers from him and I could kill him.” He explained.

“He was there. Why didn’t you go with him?”

“I couldn’t bring myself to seduce my own brother. However, you were sitting there, feeling sorry for yourself. I couldn't help it. You were the perfect alibi. Besides you seemed so strong and confident when I cornered you in your tower during the attack. You even approached me without that armor. When I saw you, I wanted to know what had gotten the person who stood up to a god, so depressed.

“I never meant for it to end up how it did. I saw a second chance at the casino. Planted more explosives and tried to kill Thor again. Because I was watching Thor, I inadvertently was watching you too. I watched you beat yourself up about letting S.H.I.E.L.D. take me. So I walked up to you just to let you know I was okay. I never expected you to follow. I even tried to disappear into the crowd. I intended to be the only person in the elevator when the explosion hit. Thor would then rescue the helpless maiden and I could thrust a blade in his chest.

“I became infatuated with you. It was interesting that you just happened to be there every time I planned an attack on Thor. I wanted to know more about you.” He sighed finishing his monologue.

“I sought you out after that night. I may have put a tracking spell on that charm you wear. It wasn’t just the sex. Although the sex was mind blowing. I wanted to know more. Needed to know more. Tony, I fell for you.”

I scoffed, turning my back on him. He was trying to get me to release him.

“And then the injury happened.” He continued. “I'd been to every healer in every realm. No one can get it out.” He explained. I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes down to the only patch of blue skin left on him. His eyes followed mine, struggling to sit up and see the now healed wound. His gaze quickly went back to my face, panic and fear in his eyes.

“Please untie me. I have no Sedir left. I feel it. It's all being used to heal me.” He pled.

“What?” My brain tried grasping the foreign word.

“My Sedir. I can’t use it in excess right now.” He tried. I gave him a blank stare. Still not understanding. “Oh! Magic. My magic is out of sorts.”

“And what happens when it comes back? You kill me? You escape?” I said dryly. He blinked at me like I was speaking in tongues. I sighed and untied his hands from the headboard, but left them bound. I couldn’t keep him here forever. I had my answers.

He ran his fingers over the blue patch of skin. A darker blue line running downward on the very edge. He was reluctant to touch the marking.

“It's gone, but how?” He said as pulled the blankets back over it, hiding that exquisite blue.

“I took it out. I also removed seventy two bullets from your body.”

“Thank you. I owe you my life.” He breathed. “When did I change back?”

“After you fell unconscious.”

“And you still did all that for me?”

“I wanted answers. I know how it happened and why. Now I need to know one more thing.” I swallowed. “Was any of it real, or was it all one big joke?”

“A joke, no! Maybe at first, but once I saw we were very similar…” He trailed off.

“Similar?” I shouted is disbelief.

“Yes, egotistical maniacs bent on holding power. Our similar upbringing. Our hatred of our fathers, love for our mothers. Our repeated failures in relationships. Similar experiences. The nightmares.” He droned on. I listened, I didn't care.

“Tony, come sit down. You look like shit.” He coaxed. I stood stubbornly.

“Tony, I don't blame you for not wanting to trust me, but I do care for you and don't want to see you hurt if you fall over drunk.”

I sat in the chair across from the bed. I felt myself falling asleep. I had my answers, I just needed to think them over. I expected him to escape while I was asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

I awoke with a start, thinking I had overslept. The steel curtains around the house made it difficult to tell whether it was day or night. I winced at the sudden pain in my head. It’d been a long time since I had a hangover this bad. I squinted at the bed. Loki lie there sleeping. He looked peaceful. His usual creases were smoothed away, his hair splayed out across the pillows. I brushed a lock of raven hair from his face.

I pulled my hand back with a start. What was I doing?

This was Loki. The Loki who I fought during the battle of New York. Who tried to dominate the world. Who threw me out a window. Whom I offered a drink. Whom accepted after being beaten into the floor of my penthouse. Whom seemed like a different person and had a beautiful smile.

I smacked myself before heading toward the kitchen for pain killers and food. I returned to the bedroom to eat my blueberries and fall back asleep. Loki was sitting up in bed, staring at me longingly.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“No.” He shook his head. I sat in my chair. It was becoming uncomfortable after a week of sleeping in it. I started eating my blueberries. He licked his thin lips.

“Hungry?” I asked. He nodded. I sat next to him on the bed. I gave him some water and offered him the bag of dried blueberries. He held his bound hands up with a sheepish grin. I rolled my eyes and fed him a berry. He gently took it, not letting his skin touch mine. We ate in silence for fifteen or so minutes sharing the snack. My feeding him, hoping not to have my fingers bitten off. I offered another berry, this time taking my fingers in his mouth too. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around my finger and thumb. I moaned quietly, but not quietly enough. I felt his smile around my digits. I pulled away and stood to leave.

“Feed yourself.” I threw the bag at him. “I have work to do anyway.”

I really didn't have work to do, I just needed away from him. The feeling of his tongue sliding through my fingertips went straight to my groin, reminding me of Lana. I convinced myself that the relationship with Lana had been a trick. He meant the whole thing to make a fool of me.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was still eating, sucking each blueberry off each of his fingers. Teasing me. He knew I was watching and I turned around, my back facing him. I fiddled around with some piece of circuitry. I caught his reflection in a screen. He set the dried blueberries aside and began checking himself over. He was still tinged light blue. The darker lines not even present.

“What's with the blue anyway?” I said with my back still turned. He looked shocked and covered up again. He tried to cover up all the scars across his chest as well. The blankets caught on the wires twisted around his ankles. I swiveled around in my chair, arms crossed just under the Arc Reactor waiting for an answer.

“I'm not going to yell, you want to know then you must come here.” He said, patting the bed next to him. I scooted my chair into the doorframe. He sighed at my stubbornness.

“Mother and Allfather once told Thor and I stories of the other realms. Alfheim, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Midgard and Vanaheim. The wonderful light elves that ruled Alfheim, known for their healing and magic. Svartalfheim, land of the dark elves that wanted Asgard and to bring darkness to the universe. Vanaheim, home of the nature gods. Midgard, home to the primitive humans that needed protecting. And Jotunheim, land of darkness, ice and monsters.

“They always told us fight hard and die in battle we would go to Valhalla. Die a coward and our soul would go to Muspelheim to be eaten. They told us stories of the Ice Giants. Huge monsters with burning red eyes that ruled Jotunheim. Once they had rule of Midgard. Allfather liked to tell stories about defeating the Ice Giants and restoring Midgard. They told us go to sleep or the Ice Giants, the Jotuns will come for us. Behave or they would gobble us up. These were stories told to all Asgardian children. Comparable to some of the demons that children are threaten with here on Midgard. The devil, bogeymen, monsters.” He spoke, not getting to much of a point. I listened, hoping he'd make his point soon.

“Odin boasted, how he defeated the Jotuns and restored Midgard. Jotunheim had rule of your realm. He rode to Jotunheim to convince its king to release Midgard and allow the humans to prosper. The king, Laufey, refused. The two realms warred against each other. During one particularly rough battle on Jotunheim, Odin found a small Jotun babe. A runt, most likely left to the elements to die. He took the child as a bargaining piece to bring peace to the realms. He raised the child as his own, always telling King Laufey that he would kill the child if the Jotuns tried to invade Midgard again. He never spoke to the people of Asgard that the child was not Aesir.

“Thus, ended what you would call the ice age and humans prospered. He raised the Jotun boy with his own son, grooming both to one day be king.

“One day, not too long ago, a few stray Jotuns found their way into Asgard. They met their destruction on what would be my brother’s coronation day.” He sneered at the words.

“Allfather dismissed it as an isolated few. Thor took it as an act of war and travelled to Jotunheim intent on slaying every Ice Giant. Allfather intervened, and banished Thor to Midgard.

“While I fought alongside Thor that day, a Jotun grabbed my arm. Instead of burning off, my flesh took on a blue color similar to the Jotuns. I demanded the Allfather tell me of my heritage. He, in a weakened state admitted I was the boy that was stolen. I was the bargaining piece he had against King Laufey. Laufey’s son. I was never meant to be king of Asgard. I was being raised to rule Jotunheim. A monster to rule the monsters. The Allfather knew he could secure peace with a son on the throne of Asgard and a son on the throne of Jotunheim.” He sighed before continuing.

“Thor had gone and ruined any chance for peace. And I was left the monster from our childhood. I met with Laufey, tried to convince him to restore peace. He just wanted the Allfather dead for stealing his son. I found him passage into Asgard to kill the Allfather while he was in the Odinsleep. I took the opportunity to slay Laufey myself and assert my rightful place as King of Jotunheim. And with Thor being banished, I was granted the throne of Asgard by my mother. I had achieved peace in two realms.

“Thor’s friends committed treason and journeyed to find him. I sent the Destroyer after the traitors to the crown. They succeeded in defeating it and returned Thor back to Asgard. After he returned he overthrew me. Peace was destroyed amongst the realms and suddenly I was an outcast. I was a monster in any realm. I threw myself from the Bifrost. I know Thor told you I fell. He tried to save me. But I had lost everything. My sense of self being, the respect and love of the Allfather.”

He paused, licking his lips again. I stepped forward, handing him the glass of water off the table.

“I fell. I know not how long. I was saved from bleakness by Thanos. A titan older than I and bent on killing as many as he can to achieve equal balance. But that is a story for when I am stronger.” Loki finished with a sigh. Like a relief off his chest to be telling me this.

“And so you're blue?”I asked.

“Naturally, yes. All the monsters of Jotunheim.”

“And the pattern?”

“I don’t know.”

“Has nothing to do with this?” I held up the snake charm that I was still wearing.

“No, that is my royal emblem. It is emblazened on all my armor.” We sat in silence again. A deep silence in which we observed each other. His face and body language were sincere, but he was still wound like a cat on springs.

“Please unbind me. I have no Sedir. And I do not wish to kill you. At this point I owe you a life debt.” Loki held out his hands. “Please, I wish to clean the rest of this blood off.”

I slowly got up and untied the wires restraining him. He went off to the bathroom and I to my desk. I tried to comprehend the story I just heard. He had fallen through space as well. I wondered if he had blacked out. I wondered what he remembered. I also thought about what he had said about this Thanos character. Was Earth in danger?

I puttered around the lab for what felt like forever. Moving tools from one location to another. Anything to keep my hands busy. Loki still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

“Jarvis, how long has he been in there?”

“Three hours, sir.”

“Three hours? What the hell is doing in there?” I muttered more to myself, than Jarvis.

“Sitting, sir.”

“What? Just sitting?” I asked the empty room.

“Would you like me to ask him sir?”

“No, Jarvis!” I shouted at my nosy AI. I pulled up a picture I had taken on my phone. It was a picture of myself and Lana. We looked so happy, wrapped in each other's arms. I stared at it until I felt tears run down my face. I laid my head on the desk. The phone propped up, I cried quietly.

Large firm hands rounded my shoulders, fingertips toying with the fine hair at the nape on my neck.

“It can be like that again.” Loki breathed.

“It was a lie.” I turned to meet his red rimmed eyes.

“I never lied.”

“You’re the God of lies.” I stammered.

“I never lied to you. I may have changed a few details, but she is me.”

“We're you ever going to tell me?”

“Yes, and every time I wanted to, your damned Avengers showed up. I wanted to tell you so much.” Loki tried to caress my face. I turned from his touch. He sighed and returned to lying down to rest.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

The next few days were awkward. I wanted him gone, he wanted to convince me that he was the same person I’d fallen in love with. We avoided each other's gaze. I took to sleeping in an unfinished bedroom upstairs. I drank more and more, trying to drown my feelings. Loki had healed and no longer had a blue tint. He had his magic back. I knew because he conjured his armor from mid air. It looked brand new without the bullet holes or where I had to tear it from his limp body. Even with his magic, he didn't leave. He quietly took to tiptoeing around my perpetual drunken state. He even brought me food when I failed to leave my room.

About a week after last speaking to him I confronted him. Clearly, I was intoxicated and slurred my words heavily.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” I slurred, swaying in the door way.

“I am Loki, prince of Asgard…” He started softly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And you're burdened with glorious purpose.”

“My only purpose now is for you.” He lowered his gaze. “I have failed everyone else, I don't intend to fail you.” He stood and crossed the room in a few easy steps. He hadn't been dressed in his usual armor, but instead jeans that mysteriously looked like mine, and a long sleeved green top. I swung the bottle I'd been holding at his head. He caught it and set it on a nearby table. He took my chin between his forefinger and thumb, gripping firmly. He smiled, his grin lighting up his face. The last time he held me like this, he threw me through a window. I closed my eyes awaiting to be thrown across the room.

Instead there was a gentle pressure on my lips. His lips on mine. I flashed my eyes open meeting his green eyes filled with lust. Again the beautiful Lana stood before me. Her lips tasted like honey, a taste I missed and longed for. She took my face in both hands.

“So beautiful…” She murmured. She kissed me again, this time I gave in. It may have been the booze or lust. I grabbed her waist pulling her into me. Lana’s hands snaked around my back holding me against her. I kissed along her jaw and exposed throat. My fingertips worked under her shirt feeling her cool skin, the curve of her breasts. She guided me backwards towards the love seat that she had just vacated. I lifted her shirt over her head and pushed her down. I lifted my own shirt off and threw it across the room. I straddled her lap, kissing down her throat and over her collar bones. Cupping her breasts, I brought them together, sucking at her nipples. I rocked my hips into her. Lana groaned and kissed down my chest, fingers running along the metal ring of the Arc Reactor. She touched her tongue to the sensitive skin. I gasped, throwing myself off her to the floor.

“No, no! This can't happen!” I backed away from her.

“Tony, what's wrong? Lana said as she crawled towards me.

“You're not her. You're not Lana!” I shouted. Her skin shimmered green, feminine features falling away once more.

“What does it matter if I am male or female?” He shouted in return.

“It doesn't matter! You're just not the sweet Lana I fell in love with!”

“I am her!”

“No, you're a mass murderer, not sweet innocent Lana.” I sat up trying to make myself taller. We sat in silence for a moment. He placed a hand on my knee. I brushed it off. “Leave.” I demanded.

“Tony…” he tried.

“You have your magic back, leave!”

His green eyes met my brown ones in almost a plead before disappearing into a wisp of green smoke. I collapsed on the floor crying.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be read along with the song ‘Musta had a good time’ by the band Parmalee.   
Can be read without, but it makes much more sense with.

Twenty Six

I don't remember much of the week following Loki’s departure. I remember a lot of drinking. A lot of taking anger out on walls or projects. A lot more drinking. I vaguely remember driving to the liquor store to stock up on more. I vaguely remember meeting up with my dealer. Plus a lot of drinking.

I woke up freezing. It was mid September, the nights were unseasonable cold. Maybe I forgot to kick the heat on last night. I rubbed my eyes, blinked the blurriness out of my eyes. My face hurt, a lot. It felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I had fallen asleep in one of the poolside chairs. I blinked again. The sun hurting my eyes and head.

“Is that my dog up on the roof?” I mumbled to myself, still rubbing one eye. “Wait, I don't have a dog.” I stood up.

“Good God, is that my car out in the pool?” I questioned the open air, and my drowned Audi. All I remembered was a phone call, I said party’s on. Then somebody was knocking on my door.

“I don't know what the hell went on around here last night.” I stood surveying the damage. I went to the kitchen and retrieved a garbage bag. I started picking up beer cans.

“What a mess.” I rubbed the back of my head. “Oh, man. Who's that passed out in the yard?” I peered through the window. I thought I recognized him, but my face hurt too bad to bother.

All that's left of the fire pit is one of my lawn chairs and a piece of siding off my barn. Somebody doing donuts, must have hit the mailbox, cause it's laying out there in the road. I walked through the house. There was a flood in the bathroom, a hog in the kitchen. Where does anyone even find a hog in Southern California? There was a dude on my couch with a bloody nose.

I ran my fingers through my hair struggling to remember the night before.

“I don't know what the hell went on around here last night.” I repeated. “But it must have been a good time.” I shrugged. I passed the bedroom that I had claimed after Loki left.

“Why’s my bed not in my room?” I popped my head in the room to really make sure the bed wasn't there. I really didn’t trust my head that morning. Seeing things like dogs and hogs and my favorite car in the pool. Seeing and believing we’re two different things.

I caught my face in the mirror.

“God, how did my face get black and blue?” I poked the bruises and winced in pain. I stood staring at myself trying to remember. I thought I remembered the words ‘bring it on and pour it strong’, but they were out of context for me. I did remember all the girls getting down. I almost remembered doing body shots off a few. Tried to remember if I’d gotten laid. What I did remember, was amazing. I smiled to myself before continuing picking up beer cans.

I kept walking through the house seeing if anything could jog my over intoxicated head. I guess we used the table top for a game of beer pong, the back porch for a dance floor. Somebody took a shower rod and turned it into a strip pole and it looked like a hole punched through my brand new front door. Those doors are three inches of solid steel. That meant either Thor or Bruce were around to tell me what the hell went on around here last night. I pushed through the doors to see Thor sitting on the front step.

“Thor! I am so glad to see you. You want to tell me what the hell went on around here last night?” I sat next to him.

“I was just trying to figure that one out, friend Stark. But, I could really use a cold one right about now.”

“So I'll assume you punched a hole in my door?” I asked.

“It must have been me as I do not observe Banner here.”

“Wait, I thought I saw him. Yeah, he has a bloody nose on the couch. I didn't even recognize him. What do you remember?”

“All I remember is a phone call from you to Jane’s phone saying the party’s on. I thought you meant party as in the Chitauri attack in New York. Not drinking, although it was a good time.”

“So, was I plastered when you arrived?”

“If you mean by plastered, drunk. Yes, very much so.”

“Ok. Let's go wake up Bruce and see what he remembers. I also need help identifying the person passed out in the yard.”


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty Seven

Bruce, Thor, Clint, and I sat at the kitchen table trying to remember the night before. Each of us nursing a hangover. Thor and I each had a new drink to fight off the headache. My liver would pay for the combination of alcohol and aspirin.

Clint Barton turned out to be the drunk guy passed out in my yard. He looked pretty beat up, aside from intoxicated. Bruce just looked like he’d come down from a Hulk high. Nobody could remember much. But we had enough to piece the night together.

I had called the other three and a bunch of other people to party and drink with me after the pain of my betrayal. There was a small fire and plenty of beer. People were having fun playing beer pong or dancing. I really didn’t mind the shower rod strip pole. However, if someone would have asked, I could have broke out the real thing. Between our four fractured memories, we discovered Hydra crashed the party. Everyone fled and the four of us stayed to fight them off. It certainly explained the hole through the three inch steel doors, our combined bruises and my car in the pool.

“Okay, if we managed to solve all that,” Clint spoke, stirring his coffee. “Can anyone explain the dog on your roof and pig in the kitchen?”

“Seriously, where do you find a pig in Southern California?” Chimed in Bruce.

“That's what I said!” I chirped.

“I still say we roast it!” Thor pounded his fist into the table upsetting everyone's coffee.

“I'll make more.” Barton stood. He threw a wet dish towel at the back of Thor's head. It made a terrific sound as it hit the back of the god’s head. All four of us laughed. Any other day and the archer would have been running for his life.

“Tony, what has changed? A month ago an event such as this would never happen.” Thor said as he cleaned the table.

“I bet this is because of the whole Hydra mess and Fury being dead. Steve tried to warn us.” Bruce rambled on.

“It’s that and Lana and I had a fight. I think she's gone. I needed some people over, so I wasn’t alone.” I told them, because I wasn't ready to tell my friends that I had really been fucking a guy who magically changed into a chick.

“Dude, I'm sorry. I really liked her too. Even though I only met her the few times we burst in here looking for Loki.” Clint tried to comfort, but only resulted in my cringing at Loki’s name.

“Friend, Stark. What is your Midgardian saying? There will be other fish?” Thor tried.

“No, it's there's other fish in the sea.” Bruce corrected.

“Have you guys seen some of the fish out there. Some of them are pretty scary.” I defended myself. “What are we doing about Hydra?” I changed subjects.

“What do you mean? We kill them, that's what we do.” Spoke Clint.

“They've come for us, what's to stop them from coming after our loved ones. Pepper, Jane?”

“You still have feelings for Pepper? You know she’s with Rhodey?” Bruce asked.

“You know, I'm getting tired of this conversation. I'm trying to protect the people I care about from Hydra and all you three can think about is who I'm screwing.” I stood, raising my voice.

“I apologize.”

“Yeah, we're sorry too.” Chimed in Bruce. Clint nodded in agreement.

“Cap probably won't like me saying this, but he and Natasha went off to investigate this. I think we should lay low until we hear something from one of them. The tower isn't safe and obviously here isn't either. I have a safe house that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t know about. It's big enough to house everyone plus our extended…family…I guess you could say.”

“I agree.” Thor also stood, clasping my shoulder. I swore a few bones cracked under his strength.

“Thor, I'd normally say Asgard would be the safest for Jane, but with your brother running around, I think you need to stay on earth.” Bruce suggested.

“Speaking of deranged lunatics, his tracker went dead. It last said he was at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. I don't know if it was still inside him and he's dead, or if the tracker is at the bottom of the ocean and he's running free.” Barton stood and grabbed his bow from one of kitchen cabinets.

“Where did that come from?” I asked. I shot Bruce an odd look as he looked like he was watching tennis, following the activities of the others.

“I stuck it in there when I first got here last night.” There was a chorus of ‘ah’s’.

“Well, where do we start?” Thor asked still dumbfounded by the archer’s actions.

“Thor, I know you have to get Jane. Bruce? Anyone?” He shook his head no. “Clint?”

“No.” He hesitated.

“Okay, you two can help me get some equipment packed. Can we all meet back here in about two hours?

“I will try, as there is more than Jane. I would like to make sure Dr. Selvig and Lady Darcy are safe as well.”

“Okay, let's go.”


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty Eight

Some six hours later, we had everyone together and ready to go in three trucks with filled trailers. I rented them under a fake name to throw anyone off. I left a secured file for Captain America, hidden in an air vent, somewhere I knew an old man would hide things. I locked the house down with the steel curtains and patched door. I hoped it looked like we were locked down inside.

“Everyone ready?” I turned to the group. “No powers from this point until we get there.” I looked from Bruce to Thor. “We're driving cross country. If anyone of us gets lost, there is a burner cell phone in each car. Call me for directions. Try to stick together. It should take four days to reach our destination. And please don't get pulled over, we don't know who’s the good guys anymore. Everyone got it?”

“Yes!” Shouted my small army. Who’d ever think I’d be a leader.

We jumped into our designated trucks and hit the road. Jane drove the rear, with Thor and Eric Selvig. Pepper and Rhodey decided to drive with Clint, and somehow Bruce and I got stuck with Jane’s friend Darcy. Happy Hogan, my long time driver and friend chose not to join us.

I looked back at the house, one final time before pulling out of the drive. So many memories, I only hoped it would still be standing when we got back. I hoped Steve and Natasha were ok. I hoped they would find the message and join us.

Before the end of the first day, I was ready to put a bullet in my head. Darcy talked nonstop about anything and everything, but mostly nothing. I think she enjoyed hearing her own voice. I tried turning the music up, but she only spoke louder. Bruce got smart and bought earplugs when we stopped for gas. I offered to trade her for Selvig. Thor and Jane said no, they didn't want her either. I didn't want Pepper or Rhodey, that would just end in my driving off a cliff. It was bad enough watching them kiss and look blissful in my rear view mirror. My heart ached and longed for that feeling.

An overnight stay in a cheap motel in Texas had me depressed again. I sat on the bed, staring at my phone. The service cut to it, but my pictures remained. I stared at the picture of myself and Lana. Why had I sent him away. There was so much more I needed to ask. I needed to know why did he attack New York, where did the scars on his body come from, who was Thanos? Was there another threat to Earth? I felt a tear run down my face. My anxiety peaking.

I was painfully sober, the first time in weeks. I hadn’t enough time to gradually sober up. Cold turkey from a combination of alcohol and cocaine made me nauseous.

I could have made it work, between Loki and I. It wasn't him being a guy that made it difficult. I'd been with guys before. During college, and it was usually just a blow job to pay for drugs. But I could make it work. It was the mass murderer, delusional maniac I couldn't deal with.

It was also partially the fact, I’d never dated a man exclusively. I was known as a playboy for picking up women and being seen in the company of them. I don’t know what the public would think of America’s playboy being in the company of another man.

I missed Lana. I could almost feel her lips on mine, almost feel her smooth hands brushing across my bare skin. I opened my eyes to my dark empty room. I cried myself to sleep, anxiety of everything as well on my mind.

Nightmares of wormholes, aliens, Hydra, and Loki kept me from sleeping well.


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty Nine

“Tony, I’m worried about you.” Bruce sat on the side of the bed. His weight dipping into the worn mattress. “What’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” I sat up on the other side of the bed.

“You spent most of the night awake having night terrors. Right now you’re sweating but shivering. Your eyes are bloodshot. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you puking.”

“Yeah, so?” I snipped.

“You know I have at least one medical doctorate, right? This is withdrawal, and not just from alcohol.” He laid a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

“What’s it to you?”

“I’m your friend and I care. Do I need to find some suboxone? Get you through this until we get to safety?”

“I’m not a baby, I’ll be fine.”

“Want to talk about what’s driving you to this point?” He sighed.

“Look, I don’t see how this is supposed to help. I thought you weren’t that kind of doctor anyway.” I turned and accused.

“I’m not, doesn’t mean I want to see you like this. Talk. Get some of this off your chest.”

I wanted to shout at him, tell him I was failure at everything. I’d been successful at continuing my father’s company. But, everything in my personal life was a failure. Every relationship I’d ever had was a failure. Mostly because I thought with my dick and not my brain. I lost Pepper because of my neurosis. My inability to cope with my anxiety. Anxiety from almost dying. I lost Lana to being made to believe she was the person she said she was. I intoxicated myself to numb feeling anything. I didn’t want to feel anymore, just go through life an emotionless robot.

I wanted to lash out and tell him all this, but didn’t. I didn’t want to talk about my failures, my insecurities, my nightmares.

I kept silent.

“If you ever do want to talk, I’ll listen. But you need to stop whatever you’re taking. You’re only hurting yourself more.” Bruce lectured before taking a shower.

God, I wished I wasn’t sober. I wished I could do this trip high as a kite. I might join Darcy in a laugh or two. I wouldn’t mind Pepper and Rhodey making out like teenagers during every pit stop, as much. And I certainly wouldn’t be sobbing over the God of Mischief.

I pulled out my phone, staring at the pictures of Lana and I. The smiles, the fun, the happiness. I felt the tears run anew down my cheeks. I missed her touch, the feel of her skin against mine.

“She’s dead? Isn’t she?” I never heard Bruce come back to the room. He broke me from my thoughts and shrugged in response. I didn’t want to tell him the truth. I didn’t know how he would handle the information. If he ever put the connection together between Lana and Loki, I’m sure Brooklyn would pay for it again.

“Never found her?” He tried again. I shook my head no. A little lie wouldn’t hurt. Doubt I’d see Loki off the battlefield again. Or ever.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He clasped a hand to my shoulder. “I never took you for someone to grieve deeply. Maybe because of your repertoire, I didn’t think.”

“I loved her.” I watched a tear hit the screen.

“I know you did. I saw it in your eyes when I last saw you two together. I feel horrible about what happened. Ever think that was Hydra agents that stormed your house that day?”

“Yeah.”

“Think they killed her?” He spoke again. I shrugged. “If you didn’t have a reason to go after them before, you have a reason now.”

I clicked off my phone and curled up on my side, trying to ignore him.

“Do me a favor Tony, whatever illegal substance you’re taking, stop. It’s not helping the pain. It’s just masking it. Please promise me.”

I grunted a response knowing I’d return to drinking and doing lines as soon as I got everyone to safety. Anything to block the memories. To block the feelings.

Bruce sighed and settled on his bed. I sobbed over my mix of feelings until I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

Three painful days and two sleepless nights later, we had made it to Cincinnati without anyone getting lost, or killed. Even though Bruce and I wanted to kill Darcy. Her voice grated on my ears. If it wasn’t for Bruce, I would have murdered her and drove off an embankment to make it look like an accident.

“Here, you can have her back.” I walked a still chattering Darcy to Jane. She rolled her eyes at me.

“Where are we?” Pepper asked looking at the forest undergrowth. “I thought you said this was a safe house.”

“It is.” I said as I approached a wall of ivy. “Guys, a little help?” Everyone looked at me funny, but moved to helped. We pulled the ivy down revealing a large bunker door. Big enough to drive into, the humongous door opened with handprint and retinal scans.

“What is this place?” Clint stared in wonder at the plain looking room, with only an elevator on the far wall.

“Old missile silo. I've retrofitted it into a safe house. There could be a nuclear war going on out here, and we'd never know.” I stood proudly, admiring my work. The itch for alcohol and sleep hidden behind a mask of pride.

“Did you buy this off QVC?” Darcy asked. I rolled my eyes.

“No…” I patronized.

“Well, let us go and get set up.” Thor boomed.

We were able to drive all three trucks inside to unload. After unloading, Clint, Bruce and I returned the trailers and two trucks to the rental place in town. I was tired and painfully sober. Staying sober for the last four days to drive, was a bitch.

We picked up twenty pizzas for dinner. I doubt there would be leftovers between the God and the nuclear reactor. Someone would have to go grocery shopping the next day. We were all just so tired from the four day trek across country.

The silo was set up a lot like Avengers Tower, just underground. A common room near the bottom of the silo, and an elevator running the west side. Each floor it's own separate apartment. Thor and Jane, Pepper and Rhodey, much to my dismay. Darcy and Selvig opted for a floor together, and I opted for the floor closest to my lab. Bruce took the guest room on my floor.

The first few days were fine as everyone settled in. Hard watching Pepper and Rhodey, hard watching them flirt and kiss, hard watching her be happy. I wished her well, but she’d always be my Pepper.

I locked myself in the lab on the top floor and refused to come out. I refused visitors. Told everyone I was working on an important project. In reality I was lying on the floor in a drunken stupor. I'd been thinking about Lana again. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to see her. I needed away from all this happiness. The loving eyes that Jane and Thor shared. The kisses between Rhodey and Pepper. I rubbed at the charm still strung around my neck, wondering if he had taken his tracking spell off of it.


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty One

I was in space again. Falling through blackness. The blast of the nuclear missile heavy on my chest, making the Arc Reactor throb despite all of my armor. I expected to be taking my last breaths before dying, but oxygen continued to fill my lungs.

The shockwave pushed me further away, the wormhole no longer open. Debris whizzed past me. I just fell through space. My anxiety grew greater with each moment. My vision blurred, my heart beat out of control, my body ached all over. I about passed out.

Someone took my hand. Their skin cool and smooth on my bare hand, not the gauntlet. My armor came free and I floated freely through space. I panicked further. A silent scream tearing through me into the emptiness.

I was pulled into an embrace that was strong, but comforting. I opened my eyes wide, trying to focus. The emerald orbs of Loki shone brightly in the blackness.

“How?” I mouthed, not sure if my voice would carry through the vacuum of space.

“It’s not real. This is a dream.” He smiled. His smile loving, caring. A smile that reached his eyes.

“Where are we?” I finally spoke.

“We’re in the Void. The realm between realms. Where I tried to die.” His voice somber. He carded through my hair setting my skin a tingle.

“Why are we here?” I breathed.

“The Void is in our subconscious. We both have nightmares about it.” I felt his own heart hammering against mine. He hid his anxiety much better.

“If this is my dream, why are you here?”

“You’re dreaming of me. I’m in your subconscious too.” He held me tighter. My anxiety seeping away. I pushed my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet skin that I’d come to associate with Lana. Wrapping my arms around his back, not wanting to lose my only anchor in this desolate place.

“You have the power to change the dream. Think where you want to be. We don’t have to stay in the Void.” Loki spoke into my hair. I closed my eyes, wishing for my bed. My bed in Malibu. Deep under the thick covers still tangled in each other. I opened my eyes.

“I’m home.”

“You are. If you feel safe, I’ll take my leave.” He lifted the covers to escape, but returned briefly, bending to kiss my forehead.

“Stay, just for a little while.” I grabbed him pulling him back to me. His wrist still clammy and shaking “Your heartbeat is through the roof too. I feel it through your skin.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“You’re uncomfortable with that place too. Stay until you feel safe too.” I wrapped him up again.

“I’m only a figment of your imagination, a product of your subconscious.” He argued, pulling away.

“Then you won’t mind.” I brought his face to mine, forehead to forehead. “I’ve always thought you were hot. A little crazy, but hot. Ever since I bent you over and slapped those cuffs on you in Germany.”

“I…” He protested and pulled away.

“Wish I could have had that firm ass pressed against me. Fucking armor.” I swore while snaking a hand behind his neck. “I meant it when I told your brother..”

“Not brother.” Loki corrected.

“Not brother, not to take my stuff.” I leered, bringing myself closer. My lips inches from his. “If I’d known it only took a good hit to the head to knock the crazy out of you, I would have smacked you into a bed frame a few times. If you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.” He said slowly, feeling my words out. I closed the distance so our lips barely touched.

“I would have fucked you sane.” I pressed us together, my tongue helping to wet his lips.

“I can’t take advantage of you like this.” He pushed away in protest.

“You’re a part of my dream. It’s whatever I want it to be. If I want to fuck you, I’m going to, until I wake up.” I pulled him back, kissing hard, bruising his still protesting lips. Urging his mouth open to permit me to explore.

With reluctance he allowed me to deepen our kiss, pouring more feeling into it. It wasn’t long before we were a tangle of limbs making out like teenagers. Biting and sucking bruises into each other’s flesh. Clothes being ripped off. My hands finally on his ass, pushing him into my naked groin. The sudden gasp as our overly sensitive cocks brushed against one another. 

“Tony, we should stop.”

“Why? This is only a dream and you’re only a figment of my imagination.” I stated again. Even asleep, there was something more to this. Something almost real.

I reached between our sweaty torsos, grasping both of us tightly. He moaned low into my ear, as I smiled at the achievement. I began to stroke slow, savoring the small noises coming from the whimpering God.

This felt natural, despite never doing this before now. The slow stroking, breathing deep into each other. The small gasps and moans we shared as sensitive skin collided.

“Please.” He whined into me. “Please faster.”

I complied, feeling my own climax approaching. He clung to my shoulders while I pumped faster. Occasionally running my thumb across the tips, spreading the fluid and making us slick.

He came with a shudder spreading his seed over our stomachs.

“Tony.” He bit into my collarbone. I snuck a few kisses onto the curve of his ear.

I continued to stroke us together, sending shivers through Loki’s body. He grasped onto me desperately.

“Don’t leave, not yet.” He begged. I furrowed my brow, confused. “Don’t go.”

I woke up.


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty Two

It was four in the morning when I woke. Still painfully hard from the dream. I tried to will it away, as rubbing one out didn’t feel right. Not when the cause was a war criminal, my apparent ex.

A cold shower finally helped. As did another bottle of Jack Daniels. Lust still floated through my inebriated head. Flashes of the dream returning to me. 

I tried to distract myself by looking over at our situation. Looked at our hiding from Hydra. We’d been in the silo for a month and a half. I'd been holed up in the lab for just over a month. There was no sign of the Captain or Natasha. The news feeds that filtered in showed the grim situation outside. Hydra had hijacked the former S.H.I.E.L.D.’s project Insight. A project I helped to design. I designed the repulser lifts to launch them and keep them afloat. I was happy to know Cap had taken down all three crafts before they could harm anyone. There were images of him fighting along side a guy with wings. They were fighting a man with a metal arm.

There were also reports of bombings across the nation. The few images caught of the bomber were fuzzy, but to me, they all looked like Loki. All the buildings had Hydra connections. Usually full of Hydra personnel. He was helping Cap without letting him know he was helping.

I was hungry and in desperate need of food. My head woozy from the liquor sloshing around my brain. I leaned against the elevator door trying to regain my balance. I felt a soft pressure at my ankles. I looked down. At my feet, a black cat. I shook my head to shake the hallucination from my head. I looked down again and it was still there. It looked up at me with bright green eyes. I shook my head and nudged it away with my foot. I'd deal with it and it's owner when I woke up.

The doors opened. I crossed the room quietly in case anyone was awake. Standing in the fridge with door held wide open, was Darcy. She was in a t-shirt and white panties. She stood looking for something on the bottom shelf, her ass in the air. She hadn't heard me. I stared long and hard at her firm butt and creamy thighs. That familiar feeling of lust came over me.

“Mr. Stark. I didn't hear you. You scared me.” She turned from the fridge holding an apple in one hand, her chest in the other.

“I'm sorry if I scared you.” I took a step forward.

“No, it's okay, I just didn't expect anyone else up at this time. You should come out of your lab more often. You're not looking well. Everyone wonders what you do in there.” She began rambling as I closed the distance between us.

“Darcy, shut up.” I grabbed her face pressing my lips into hers. She didn't fight, but rather pushed back in to me. My tongue pushed past her lips meeting hers. My hands tangled in her hair. Hers reached under my shirt running along my abs, the apple long forgotten. She pulled back, taking the corners of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Darcy had beautiful tanned skin, the only touch of color were her pert pink nipples. I removed my own shirt before returning my attention to her. I kissed along her jaw and neck, working my way to those beautiful tits. She gasped as I swirled one nipple around with my tongue. I kissed and sucked gently on it, enjoying her small moans. I switched my attentions to the other, earning more moans from her.

I kissed back up her chest, planting a kiss on her full lips. I picked her small frame up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the table and placed her down on the edge. I continued kissing her, running my fingers up her thigh. My stiff cock painful against my jeans. I loosened the button and zipper freeing myself from confinement. I stood back and pulled off her panties, discarding them somewhere across the room. She sat up, a leg tightly holding me in place. I pushed into her tight entrance, warm and wet for me. She threw her head back with a deep moan. I held onto her hips as I thrust in and out of her, earning louder moans and squeals from Darcy.

I gathered her up and walked us to the couch. I sat and had her firmly still wrapped around my cock. She started to rock in time with my thrusts. I buried my face into her bouncing breasts. I nipped and kissed along them. I felt the urge to orgasm. I flipped her and fucked her into the cushions. She screamed through her orgasm and I tired to cover her mouth to prevent the rest of the compound from hearing. I pulled out of her and quickly fisted my load onto her stomach.

“Go to bed.” I told her with a quick kiss. I grabbed a box of pizza from the fridge and returned to my room. I locked myself inside. My needs satisfied. I was asleep after one slice of pizza, still feeling the buzzing of alcohol and sex in my head.


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty Three

I woke, my head reeling. There was a pounding. I thought it was in my head. The pounding grew louder. Groaning, I threw a pillow over my head blocking my ears.

“Stark!” Came a voice. I threw the first object I touched towards the door. Whatever it was, fell with a dull thud.

“Stark!” Someone shouted again. “We have work to do. Get up!” I threw something else at the door, this time it shattered.

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper’s growl echoed through my aching head. “Loki has hostages in a casino in Cleveland. He will not release them until he has spoken to you.”

I sat up rubbing my eyes at the rude intrusion of my sleep. That name echoing through my head not helping the situation. I stumbled to the door and opened it. Thor, Pepper, Clint and Darcy were standing there. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Except for Darcy, who just licked her lips. Pepper pushed me back in the room, crunching over the broken glass and slamming the door.

“Tony!” She scolded.

“What?” I sat back on the bed trying to dislodge a piece of glass from my foot.

“Clothes? Where are your clothes?”

“I don't know.” I responded, finally noticing being naked. I honestly didn't remember where I lost my clothes.

“You look like hell, Tony.” She tried scolding again. I shrugged her off looking for something to wear under my suit. Hydraulics and working gears were pinchy in sensitive parts.

“Well, I feel like hell.” I finally told her as I pulled a pair of sweats over my bare ass. The pounding came again. I winced, squeezing my eyes closed.

“Stark! Loki says if you're not there in an hour, he's going to start killing people.” Clint yelled through the door. “If you go butt ass naked, you should be able to scare him back to prison! He’ll get one look at your ass and he'll be begging Thor to go back to jail!”

“The things you don’t know.” I murmured smirking at the thought, knowing he was wrong. I heard a small skirmish in the hall, probably Thor punching Barton.

“Friend, Stark! I will go with you to detain my brother.” Thor's voice boomed and echoed in my poor head. I grabbed a shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head. I noticed the necklace missing from around my neck, but didn’t have time to find it. I pushed the door open to meet Thor’s smiling face.

“Well let's go deal with the princess and her demands.” I marched towards the elevator, entourage in tow.

“You are aware my brother is a male, yes?” Thor glanced at me sideways. I returned his sideways glance, and laughed.

The flight was short and uneventful to Cleveland. It wasn’t much time to reflect on what to say or do when I saw Loki. The last time I saw him, I had told him to leave, that I didn’t want him. It appeared he was trying to prove himself a better person by helping fight against Hydra. But this was new, holding up innocents.

The casino was surrounded by local authorities and other agencies. It was kind of nice not to see S.H.I.E.L.D. jackets on everyone. That still didn't mean everyone was to be trusted. Thor and I knew it. Even the agencies seemed more on edge, not knowing if the person standing next to them was Hydra or not. It made the situation more tense and the need for a resolution more urgent.

I touched down on the city street outside the casino in a classic three point landing, shattering the pavement. Thor landed next to me. The gathered crowd erupted in cheers. I waved and blew kisses to the crowd, but never raised my face mask. I didn't want my fans seeing how bad I looked. I passed by a mirror before I left the safe house. My eyes were red rimmed with dark circles. I didn’t shave in the almost two months we were in the safe house. I really didn’t shower either. I was a shadow of the man I used to be. All because of heartbreak and Hydra.

Police directed us into the building. Tables overturned, poker chips and cards lay everywhere. Glass strewn about. Slot machines turned over with coins spilling out.

Loki had caused a panic, but my visor picked up no blood. He hadn't hurt anyone. He was getting our attention. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Loki stood at the top of the stairs, a young lady, most likely an employee, sat at his feet. She had been crying, trembling but seemed undamaged.

“About damn time.” Loki berated.

“Well, you know me. Fashionably late.” I said making myself sound better than I actually felt.

“Brother! You're alive!”

“I don't remember asking for him as part of the deal.” Loki cocked his head at Thor's presence. He cringed at the word ‘brother’.” A flash of green flared in his hand.

“I do remember the part of the deal where you said you'd let the hostages go if you got to speak to me.” I reminded.

“Yes, I do suppose that I said that.” He said and gestured for the hostage to run to freedom. The green fireball now aimed at me.

“Thor, take her to safety, I got this.” I spoke softly.

“He’ll kill you.”

“You'll put even more lives at risk if you interfere. He asked for me, and he doesn't seem to keen on you being here. Trust me, I got this. Go.” I handed off the young lady that had run to me.

I jetted up the stairs to land next to Loki. He held a hand out for me. The green ball no longer in threat. I took his hand with one of my gauntlets. The world filled with a black mist as he transported us. I closed my eyes against the feeling. I really didn't want to black out this time.

Teleportation left a sickening feeling in my stomach and faintness in my head I pushed against that feeling. I wanted to be able to talk to him.

“Take off that damned helmet, Stark. I am not talking to that.” Loki said, echoing in the fog of my brain. I lifted the mask and took off my helmet, head still swirling. I was in my penthouse in Avengers Tower. It looked like my house did the day Hydra raided it. I assumed that's what had happened here as well.

“So, you're back to calling me Stark?”

“Give me a reason not to.” His back was to my surveying of the room. He looked over his shoulder. “You look like hell.”

“So I've been told. Feel like it too. You don’t look much better.” I rolled my eyes.

His skin ashen, lips pale. His eyes didn’t have that pop of green to them. Dark bruising under his eyes. Leathers singed with a few holes in the coat.

“Did you have a good time last night?” He purred.

“What do you mean?” I asked thinking he was concerned with my dream. It was a dream about him, about making love with him.

“With that woman.” It was his turn to roll his eyes. I struggled to remember what woman. That dream was so predominant in my head. It came rushing back. Darcy!

“How? What? I mean…” I stumbled.

“I have my methods.” He coolly said. My jaw dropped as I was at a loss for words. He pressed a finger to my chin, closing my mouth. “You'll catch flies.”

I stood dumbfounded watching him kick around circuity and glass that littered the floor. His usual armor had soot and ash coating it. I casually checked him over for injuries or blood. Thankful to find none.

“You obviously didn't bring me here to gloat about however you're spying on me.” I finally found my voice.

“No, but it's fun.”

“Jealous much? Cause I’m getting more than you?” I smiled. Loki shot me a dirty look.

“What do you think?” He stalked over to me. If I wanted more information, I needed, I had to stop being a smart mouth for ten minutes.

“Maybe a little. You've been blowing up a lot of buildings lately and doing quite a bit of damage. All of this just to see me?”

“I do not care about you anymore!” He shouted. His voice hitched slightly. Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose, regaining his composure. “Those buildings were all covers for Hydra. Hydra will pay for what they did to me. I mean to hunt them all down.” He regained composure. “I brought you here to propose an alliance.”

“An alliance?”

“Yes, Hydra is a common enemy and I have use of your technological skills. I also offer an alliance to your Avengers, as there is an enemy bigger than all of us. One that threatens all living beings.”

“I'll agree, but under one condition. Why did you attack New York? You said you had fallen into the Void and this Thanos person rescued you. You could have started over. Could have started a new life. But you brought war to our world. And when you had the chance, you could have killed us. All of us. Well, except for Thor and Hulk. Hell, you threw me out a window some thousand feet from the ground, enslaved Clint, riled up Romanov. All you did, was bring us together as a team to ensure your capture and return to Asgard.” I rambled on. He held a hand up to pause me.

“You've done a lot of thinking while drinking.” He said, suddenly looking lost. “I suppose I owe _you_ an explanation. You look exhausted, let's sit. It's a long story.” He moved to the couch and dumped the glass off the cushions.

“Like that would have mattered, this armor is not coming off.” I muttered, but sat anyway. Loki sat in a pensive state, gathering his thoughts. He stared into the distance. He looked so broken, so lost. For a moment I could see the Lana I fell in love with, behind his eyes. His eyes were not as menacing, but softer, pain bottled up inside of him.

I worked an armored gauntlet off and placed a hand on his knee, bringing him back to reality. He moved his knee away and I returned my hand to myself. I fiddled with my gauntlet.

“Thanos rescued me from the Void. Took me in, cared for my unwanted soul. He heard my plea and promised me the nine realms. He promised me an army to take Thor's precious Midgard. He promised me a throne on Midgard. He gave me more magic than I could ever dream of. But that magic came at a price. The scepter took my mind.” Loki paused. He sighed and looked at his nails, picking at his cuticles. “There's no easy way to put this, I essentially became Thanos’ slave. He used the scepter against me, to control me. The things I was forced to do were appalling. I don't wish to speak of the details.”

“Loki,” I started. He held up a hand stop me.

“I later found out that after I had completed my task and found the Infinity stones on Midgard, he was never going to let me have Midgard. I was to be locked away, only to be used as Thanos’ play thing.” He stopped again, brushing away a tear that threatened to fall. I saw the hurt, I saw the damage. I suddenly felt like a jerk for the way I acted.

“That's why I didn't kill you. Any of you. You were right. I had it in my power to, but didn't. I realized if I let any of you capture me as a prisoner of war, I'd be safe from Thanos. It worked out better that Thor took me back for sentencing and imprisonment on Asgard. Thanos wouldn't challenge the Allfather for my return. I even offered myself for the axe, the Allfather just had to swing it and the pain would all end.” He paused. “When my mother died protecting Jane from the Dark Elves, Thor released me to take revenge. I faked my own death and posed as the Allfather to escape enslavement.” Again a deep sigh.

I worked my other gauntlet off. I wanted to comfort him. I remember my time stuck in the cave. That lost feeling. The feeling of your last moments before they kill you. I took his hand in mine. He came back to reality, but didn't pull away. Only gripped tighter.

“They came for me.” This time he couldn't stop the tears. The god cried openly. Something I’d never thought I’d ever see. “Thanos sent his minions for me. They tortured me, they cut me open repeatedly, knowing I would heal. Disembowled me. Violated me. They raped me over and over. And he watched. He sat back and watched and did nothing to stop it. That oversized purple, bald, bastard watched and enjoyed my torture. I wanted to die. But every time I was close to dying, Thanos brought me back, telling me this was my punishment for letting you Avengers destroy the Chitauri army, for failing to retrieve the Tesseract and for losing the staff.” He let the tears flow as he spoke. He spoke more to the floor than me, but I listened. I don't think I'd ever sat for this long and let someone else speak from the heart. Not even Pepper.

“I escaped, bent on revenge on my brother letting me out of prison. For letting them find me.” He shook my hand away and walked to the wall of glass. He leaned his head against one of the remaining windows. “He is coming. He wishes for balance in all things, but most of all, life. He’s been going from planet to planet wiping out half the population. He’s gathering the stones to destroy half the universe. He still believes there is an infinity stone on Midgard.”

“There isn't?”

“No, Thor took both off this world. But that won't stop him. He believes it's here and nothing will stop him until he has all of them.” Another deep sigh. “Think this proposal over. I'll be in contact. By the way, I was handcuffed in front.” He disappeared in a cloud of mist. His parting words shocked me. It was more than a dream and he was more than a figment of my imagination.

I had confessed some truths about him thinking he wasn’t real. I had made him come apart at my fingertips.

I understood that he needed to be alone right now but he didn't need to leave me in New York. My suit didn't have the power to make it back tonight, so I settled on cleaning up the tower. I had no cards, no money and no Jarvis so ordering out and conning a delivery kid into helping me wasn't going to happen this time. I showered and cleaned up while the suit charged. I wanted to get back to the safe house before Thor went on a man hunt for Loki. I needed to tell him what happened. I needed to tell Thor it wasn't Loki’s fault, he'd been forced to attack earth.


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty Four

I flew back the next morning, and immediately was pulled into a giant bear hug.

“Friend, Stark. You've returned unharmed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Put me down big guy. I need to charge this suit.” I kicked Thor in the shin. The kick didn’t even phase him.

“Pray tell, what did my brother need to speak to you about that he couldn't say to me.”

“Gather everyone in the common room and I'll get this armor off.”

I started shedding mechanized armor as soon as I hit the elevator. I looked down at my own hands, remembering holding Loki’s. I don't think he meant what he said. About not caring about us anymore. If he didn't care why had he let me touch him, to hold his hand in comfort? If he didn't care, how did he know I had slept with someone else? Why did he care? Why had he saved me from another nightmare? Why did he care if I fucked someone else? Why did he warn me of Thanos?

I stepped out and shed the rest of my armor, took a piss, and started to head downstairs. Something stopped me. A movement out of the corner of my eye. A black cat was sitting next to my monitor, batting at something.

“Where did you come from?” I mused scratching it behind the ear. I looked at the object he was batting at. It was Lana’s necklace, rather Loki's. I picked it up, fiddling with the charm. The cat looked up at me with large green eyes. It must have come off in my depressive state. A few of the links were brighter than the rest. Possibly new. I wondered if I had ripped it off while I was drunk. I slipped the necklace back over my head and dropped the charm into my shirt.

I picked up the cat and headed downstairs.

“Does this big boy belong to anyone?” I asked. The group looked at me holding the cat, all shook their heads no. I set him down on the floor.

“Sorry, never seen him before.” Rhodey said.

“What did my brother need to say to you?” Thor boomed.

“He wants an alliance.”

“He what??!?” Everyone shouted at once. Their voices intermingling.

“An alliance?”

“Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. He believes there's a bigger threat coming. I think we should trust him.” I yelled over the arguing.

“What?”

“My brother is known as the God of lies for a reason.” Thor clasped a hand to my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

“You didn't see him, you didn't speak to him. He says Thanos is coming for the infinity stones.” I shouted. The rest of the group stood shouting at me for even thinking about trusting Loki, while Thor slumped into a chair.

“Thor, what wrong?” Jane spoke. The group settled down realizing Thor wasn't yelling.

“I thought Midgard safe.” Thor said quietly. “Thanos wants the stones. Myself and the Warriors Three have removed two from Midgard. He must believe the Aether to still be here.”

“And it is not?” Pepper questioned. She was hanging off of Rhodey like a necklace. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. Their mushy way of showing off was becoming sickening.

“No, I was there when the Aether was contained. I was also there and saw Loki die. I'm still having problems believing he's alive.” Jane spoke up.

“I saw him die as well. I held him as he died in my arms, but I saw him yesterday with my own eyes.”

“What are the infinity stones?” First time I heard Eric speak in a long while.

“The infinity stones were relics forged during the beginning of time. Six stones, lost across the universe. One here for centuries, guarded by The Ancient One. The other between dimensions only to be opened every five thousand years,

The Aether. Once thought to have been destroyed by our grandfather, only to have resurfaced recently. Whomever holds the stones can rule the universe. We have long kept the stones apart for fear of any one entity having them all. The Tesseract and Aether have been removed from Midgard and are separated on different sides of the galaxy.

“Loki says Thanos wishes to eliminate half the universe’s beings.” I added.

“If Thanos is looking for the stones, he will not let anything stand in his way. He will tear this world apart. I say we take my brother’s alliance. He will be a great asset in defending Midgard. He is a fine warrior.” Thor explained.

“In the meantime, Loki is bent on vengeance against Hydra. I say we let him take them out.”

“Why does he want Hydra?” Clint finally spoke. My mind scrambled for excuses. I knew why Loki was after Hydra. Hydra had ruined his illusion of Lana and nearly killed him.

“He didn't say. But, I still say let him kill Hydra off and we can focus on Thanos.”

“I agree.” Thor boomed and slammed a fist into the table. “What do we do first?”

“We wait for Cap and Natasha. I've seen the footage, they are alive. I still think Hydra will target those of us they can.” I gestured to Pepper and Jane. I think I saw disappointment in Darcy’s eyes as I skipped her. I wasn't ready for that truth that I had drunkenly slept with her and didn’t remember.

“I have a lab to clean and work to do. I saw on the news, the Captain has a new friend that has mechanical wings. He needs them repaired.”

I escaped to the elevator before Darcy could catch me. I needed to think over what I'd done and what I felt.

I didn’t have feelings for Darcy. In fact, she annoyed me. It was a drunken one night stand, fueled by lust.

I couldn’t deny the growing feelings for Loki. He had been right. We were very similar. Similar upbringing, fears, pains, worries. Doing something that was against our wills.

The very thought of him calmed me. I rubbed the charm wrapped around my neck wishing him to get the message embedded in his tracking spell. The message of ‘lets give this a try’.


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

I spent another week in the lab, this time working more and drinking less, before Steve and Natasha found us. Cap agreed with me about keeping out of Hydra’s sight. It was good to see them both alive and well. Battered and bruised, but well. I also told them of the little project I'd been working on for their new friend.

I escorted the three friends to view Sam Wilson’s new wings. He'd need them if he was to work alongside us. The more people we could recruit, the better the chances we had at defending the Earth.

Before I could uncover Sam’s new wings, I had to remove the black cat from the tarp. I'd had problems with this cat all week. I kept setting it outside, and yet it kept finding its way inside and into my lap. It even settled into sleeping curled up against my side. It’s soft purr comforting me during my nightmares. I learned not to mind it much, it kept to itself and didn't get in the way of my work. Even having something warm to sleep next to was nice. But I had a weird vibe. Something familiar. Maybe I was becoming a crazy cat person.

Sam was excited about owning a one of a kind piece of StarkTech. He was also excited to be part of the team.

Steve and Nat were a little wary of the alliance with Loki, but if Thor trusted him, we could trust him temporarily. I would say to trust him as far as I could throw him, but his lean body was a lot heavier than he looked, I should know. The only problem anyone saw was how to contact Loki and tell him we agreed.

Thor said he would find him. I reminded him that Loki did not want to see his brother and that maybe I should go. For all of our safety, I saw it as a better option, plus I wanted to see him again.

There was an odd comfort in his presence. Even when we had first met, I had chosen to face him without my suit. It sounded so odd, even in my head to say that. But he had looked so broken when he left. I wanted to gather the pieces together and meld him back together. I was a mechanic, how much harder could it be to fix a broken person.

The group and I decided we couldn't stay underground forever, but needed to stay together. I told them the condition of Avengers Tower.

“With a little work, we could fix it up and use it as a sort of base. There's enough room for all of us, especially since S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. We can fortify it, make it impenetrable.” I explained.

“And it's self sustaining. The building has its own power source, recycled water. It's completely off the grid.” Pepper added.

“Then, get it done, what do you need from us?” Steve spoke.

“Stay here and keep everyone safe, I'll go ahead and oversee repairs. I will send for everyone as floors become livable.”

“And you'll be fine?” Natasha piped up.

“I'll be fine, the suit will come with me and I'll keep a low profile until at least the lab if fortified.”

“When can you start?” Steve asked.


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty Six

I returned to the newly appointed Avengers Tower to start overseeing repairs. The uppermost penthouse didn't suffer as much damage as the rest. There wasn’t as much integrated technology in my living sections of the building for Hydra to rip out.

I took up residence in my old rooms. The rooms that had been mine and Pepper’s. I cleaned house of Pepper’s things after she left. But there were reminders everywhere. The settee she loved sitting in while making sure I signed papers. Her favorite barstool to sit on. Our bed.

Repairs commenced quickly, as the contractors worked on the big stuff. I worked on the intricate wiring of Jarvis. I even found time to make upgrades to my suit and keep busy. Keep my mind off past relationships and my broken heart.

About a week in, I thought I was seeing things again. I was drinking less and didn’t contact my dealer, but kept seeing a black shadow out of the corner of my eyes. Low to the ground, like an animal. Or something with venom. I briefly thought a raccoon got in the building. Until one morning, I felt a familiar warmth against my side. I woke to Kitty asleep next to me.

“How did you get here, Kitty? Well, if you've come this far, I guess you can stay. It's better than me talking to inanimate objects all day.” I reached down to pull him closer. Kitty started purring loudly.

We spent our days together, I working, Kitty watching with large green eyes.

The day came to call Steve and let him know they could abandon the silo. I couldn’t even grab the phone before my attention was diverted.

“Sir, a Grant Ward would like to speak to you.” Jarvis’s voice filled the room. It was so glad to hear him, I missed him. Didn’t help I felt lost without him.

“Who is he and what does he want?” I looked up from my welding, taking the mask off.

“He says he's the general contractor and he needs your approval on the blueprints.”

“Let him in.” I turned off the acetylene and brushed the metal flake from my shirt.

“Mr. Stark. A pleasure to meet you. I just need your approval, so we may move forward with your designs.” Mr. Ward shook my hand. He was very professional and not star struck. Even dressed professionally, dark suit and tie. Business haircut under a hard hat. Not an inch of construction dirt on him.

Kitty stood at my feet arching his back and hissing. I ignored him.

“This is why I miss Pepper, she always double checked these things, just set them down. I don't like being handed things.”

“Ok, I just need you to look these over and sign them.” He tapped the spot for my signature impatiently.

“Alright,” I flipped through the designs. They looked okay. “Pen? Pen? I need a pen.” I started searching drawers.

“Don't worry, Mr. Stark. I have one.” Ward reached into his jacket for a pen. He produced a handgun, firing in a swift motion into my chest. I felt it pierce my flesh and shatter as it hit the titanium casing for the Arc Reactor.

“Hail Hydra.” His words to me before I collapsed to the floor, trying to voice activate Jarvis’s defenses. I spit blood trying to speak. He didn't come in for a second shot, but I felt my world going black. No one knew I was up here working, and by time anyone realized I hadn't checked in, I'd be long gone. Here lies Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty Seven

I groaned. Everything hurt. That dream seemed so real. I dreamt I had been shot by a Hydra agent and was slowly dying on the workshop floor.

The dream felt too real. Details too vivid. I’d been known to have strange, but vivid dreams while taking random pills. This was too vivid. I could feel the pain, the bullet shattering inside of me. I dreamed I left my body and watched myself revived by Loki of all people.

I stretched, but there was a painful tugging in my hand. My eyes flashed open to see an IV in my hand. I sat up panicking and immediately regretted it. I coughed and spit up blood. The pain in my chest was excruciating. I clasped my chest to stop the pain. Panic set in. My heart hammering against the metal of the Arc Reactor casing caused more pain.

“No, don't move. There's still a lot of internal tearing.” A voice came from the corner. I turned towards the voice to see Loki putting a book down. He was dressed very causally in jeans and a forest green long sleeved shirt. His shoulder length hair tied back with a ribbon. Dark circles outlined his eyes. He looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Lo…” I started and ended coughing up blood.

“Don't, your lung was punctured. That's why it probably hurts to breathe.” He sat next to me on the bed adding something to my IV. I looked at him questioningly. “Morphine. Jarvis says it will dull the pain and let you sleep.”

I mimed a keyboard, hoping he'd get the hint.

“Mr. Laufeyson, I believe Sir needs a Stark Pad. There's one on the desk in the lab.” Jarvis chirped. Leave it to Jarvis to know what I mean. Loki got up and disappeared for a moment. He reappeared a few minutes later with a Stark Pad and a glass of water. I took both, grateful for his intuition. I was able to wash the blood out of my mouth. The cool water felt good. He sat at the end of the bed.

“What happened?” I typed.

“You were shot at close range by a Hydra agent. You're lucky I was here, keeping an eye on you. I managed to remove as much of the bullet as I could. It shattered in your chest. Jarvis talked me through reinstalling your Arc Reactor. The computer says it will stop the fragments from moving and causing more damage.” He explained, pausing between sentences. I concentrated on feeling the familiar hum of the magnet working in my chest.

“Before Mr. Laufeyson was able to get the reactor in your chest, you were dead for three minutes, twenty-eight seconds.” Jarvis added. I gasped hurting myself again. I clutched at my aching chest again. Loki placed an oxygen mask across my face.

“When did you and Jarvis become such good friends?” I typed out when I regained my breath.

“Ha. Your computer tried to kill me first. Only when it realized I was trying to save you, did it let up. It then happily talked me through human anatomy and rebuilding and reinstalling your Arc Reactor.” Loki smiled. It was good to see him smile.

“Jarvis talked you through placing an IV?”

“Jarvis and something called YouTube.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About a week. I never knew how incredibly fragile Midgardian lives were.” He mused looking at his hands.

“Why didn't you use your magic to heal me? Like you did yourself?” I continued typing.

“I didn't know how it would affect you. I’ve never used healing Sedir on Midgardians. Do you want me to try?” Loki asked. I nodded still feeling the ache in my body.

He placed his hands lightly on my chest and closed his eyes. His touch through the thin cloth of my blanket felt wonderful. Familiar, like Lana’s hands, but a tad bigger. Still that same gentle but firm touch. I watched the concentration on his face as energy surged through me. The color drained from his face, a blue replacing the porcelain skin. His face was painted in dark blue lines. I reached up to hold his chilled cheek, running my thumb over one of the swirls. He leaned into my touch, opening his eyes. Scarlet replaced the familiar green. I pulled my hand away in shock. He had spoken of his true form, but I didn't expect the bloodshot red eyes. Never expected them to be so intriguing. So many questions about his anatomy sprang to life inside my head. Like if he saw in infrared, or why he felt cold to the touch. Now wasn’t the time.

He looked down at his own blue swirled hands and leapt to his feet. He backed into the door.

“I'm sorry. I don’t look at me, I’m a monster.” He looked towards the floor. I wanted to tell him he was beautiful in his Jotun form, but it still hurt to speak.

“Loki…” I gasped horsely. He looked up and I reached my hands out to him. His blue faded back to his Aesir form. I typed quickly as he approached. I patted the bed next to me. He sat next to me gingerly and I thrust the Stark Pad into his hands.

“You're not a monster. You're beautiful.” It read.

“Stay.” I croaked before settling down to sleep, energy still running through my veins, healing the torn tissue.


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty Eight

I woke up during the night needing to pee. My chest felt better and I figured I could move again. I started rolling out of bed only to be forced down again by two powerful arms. Loki wrapped his arms around me and was snuggling me like a teddy bear. I smiled, but still needed to pee. I pried him off me and rolled quickly before he could catch me again.

“Mmm…come back.” He moaned in his sleep.

“I will.” I promised, pulling the IV needle out of my hand. I snuck off but not before turning and watching the sleeping God for a moment. He was so peaceful. So worry-less in sleep.

I pissed, showered and generally cleaned up. After all it had been a week, and I still had dried blood and iodine on me. Loki’s magic seemed to healed me up well. Better than a week laying unconscious in bed. Breathing seemed easier and didn't hurt as much. I wanted to test my voice, but didn't want to wake Loki. I coughed a few times, trying to clear my throat.

“Tony?” he called as if reading my mind. “You okay in there?”

“Yes.” I croaked. I drank some more water to ease my aching voice. I crawled back into bed to be clasped tightly by strong arms.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” I said, my voice sounding better, but still gravelly. “I expected you to be gone.”

“No, not if Hydra agents are going to keep trying to kill you.” He snuggled me closer, his chin on my head, protecting me. His hands running along the tense muscle of my bare back. “Do you want me gone?”

“No.” I breathed. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“You did the same for me. I'd be happier if I would have got the bastard who pulled the trigger.”

“Don’t worry about it tonight.” I hummed, tilting my head up. He still looked tired, but more relieved. I leaned up, touching my lips to his in a soft kiss.

“Why?” He questioned. “You don’t have to thank me in that way. I owed you a life debt”

“And I will thank you over and over again, but I decided before this all happened,” I gestured between us with a hand, “I wanted to try this thing. The you and me thing.”

“What changed your mind?”

“That you were forced, to attack New York. That it wasn’t your fault. That you were enslaved and tortured until you agreed. No one deserves that. I guess in a sense, you are my innocent Lana.” I kissed him gently again. “I see how Lana’s story of kidnapping and forced to do things against her will fits now.”

“I said I never lied to you. And I never will.” He kissed back just as gently, perhaps afraid to hurt me. I pushed my fingers under the hem of his shirt. I ran my fingers over the scarred tissue resulted from removing the arrowhead.

“How is this not healed? You have your magic back?”

“It's no longer life threatening, so I've stopped using my Seidr to heal it. It will be scarred for a few years, but it will be a reminder to watch my back around that archer friend of yours.”

“And these?” I danced my fingers higher to the long scars that I had seen on his chest.

“They will take a while to heal as well. There is another injury I am more concerned in healing. If I can.” He sighed a mournful sigh and pushed my fingers down his chest to the space between his legs. There was an empty space where I expected his cock to be. I looked up at him with panicked and questioning eyes. “Thanos…he….” He stammered. “He castrated me. As part of my punishment for betraying him. Said that if I was that useless, that he’d prevent my siring children that would just as useless.”

My eyes went wide in horror. Loki kissed me gently on the forehead.

“I'll be alright. I've put most of my Sedir into healing… That. It doesn’t seem to be working. I’ve spent a lot of time away from Midgard before returning. I spent a lot of time in Alfheim, working with their healers to help me. Nothing seems to work. I don't know if I'll ever be whole again.” He sighed, speaking with his lips just barely touching my forehead. I moved my fingers back to his stomach, leaving feather light touches across his skin.

“Did you enjoy being a woman?” I breathed. He pulled away from me holding me by the shoulders.

“Immensely. It felt more comfortable in my current state. It helps you are a wonderful lover. Tony, you knew exactly where to touch me. You are an addiction that I can't get enough of.” He smiled. I liked it when he smiled. I pushed forward crossing the distance between us. I hesitated, our lips barely brushing. Loki closed the distance meeting me in a soft kiss. His lips weren't as plush or pouty as Lana’s, but firm and sure. My kisses became more demanding and passionate before turning away coughing at my shortness of breath.

“You need to heal. Sleep now.” He said, pulling me back into his arms. I buried my face into his neck, kissing the soft flesh that wasn't covered up. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I fell asleep, safe in his embrace.


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty Nine

I awoke to an empty bed, suddenly panicking. This was not ending up the same way our first date did. There was no more S.H.I.E.L.D. and I really didn't need Hydra to drag him out of here either. Despite what he said, I'm not the only one needing protecting.

“Jarvis? Where is Loki?” I asked the computer quietly.

“Mr. Laufeyson…” Jarvis began.

“Volume reduction fifty percent.”

“Mr. Laufeyson is in the kitchen, sir.” J said more softly.

“He’s in the kitchen? What's he doing in the kitchen?”

“I believe he is making you breakfast in bed.” Jarvis replied. I suddenly felt guilty for thinking he'd been captured or left again.

I snuck out of bed to freshen up. I hated morning breath, especially when I spent the night with someone. I returned quickly and snuggled into bed. Maybe I could make it look like I'd just woken up. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I must have nodded off, because Loki startled me when he made his way into the room carrying a tray. It smelled good.

“Good, you're awake. I've made breakfast.”

“Made? You didn't order out? I didn't think I had groceries.”

“You do. Jarvis had someone bring groceries.” He said trying his tongue on the foreign word.

“What did you make?”

“Omelettes and coffee.” He stood, looking proudly. I eyed him.

“How do you know this? You said you'd never had coffee, and does Asgard have chickens?”

“Jarvis talked me through coffee. YouTube helped with the rest. I like this YouTube thing.” He sat down next to me and placed the food in front of me.

“It looks delicious.” We ate in relative silence, smiling and touching in between bites. It was delicious. Cooking was never my forte. I could learn to live like this. Someone to take care of me and someone to take care of.

“You feeling any better?” He asked. I inhaled and exhaled without pain.

“Much, thank you.”

“Good, I have an assignment for you today.”

“Like what?” I asked, eyeing him over my coffee.

“Remember I told you I need your expertise in technology.”

“Yes…I'm not making you an Ironman suit to go masquerading as me.”

“No. I need you to program an algorithm into the computer to help search for Hydra's leaders. But, that is a thought for another day.” He laughed.

“You do know what they say about Hydra? Cut off one head and two grow in its place?” I reminded.

“Then it is a good thing a God is destroying them.” He laughed again. He was beautiful when he laughed, at least when he wasn't throwing me out a window.

He cleaned up the dishes, but I kept my coffee. I nursed it until Loki got back.

“Come on, get up. You have work to do.” He tried to pull the blankets off. I held tight.

“You sound like your brother.” I laughed then pitched my voice higher. “Get up Tony, get to work Tony.” He laughed at me and tugged the blanket again. He could have easily torn it from my hands but didn't.

“I'll get up.” I threw the blankets off and walked my naked ass to the closet. I felt his eyes looking up and down my backside.

“You're doing this on purpose.” His voice hitched as he spoke.

“Is there any other way? Besides, _you’ve_ seen me naked.” I grinned over my shoulder. I slipped a t-shirt over my head, stretching far over my head letting it slip down around my form. I smiled a knowing smile that he was watching my muscles move. I bent over to get a pair of jeans from a bottom drawer. I was deliberately putting a show on. He took notice, crossing the room in a few easy steps. He wrapped long arms around me, melding his body into mine. I ground my naked ass into him. I bent again as I slipped my jeans on quickly. The tight jeans that showed off my ass.

“Tease.” He shouted after me as I strutted to my desk.

“You’re the one that wanted me to get to work instead of lounging all day in bed.” I began typing away, programming the algorithm into the computer.

“I want to get this done as soon as possible. Then I have all the time in the nine realms to be with you.” Loki settled in a chair, watching me. He materialized a book and settled into reading. I glanced up at him every few lines of code. I could feel his eyes on me as well, but every time I looked up, he was reading. I opened a desk drawer and found the lollipops I had stashed to substitute drinking. I opened one and popped it in my mouth. I twirled it with my tongue, sucking the juice off it. Licking it lightly with the tip of my tongue. Still typing away as I played with it in my mouth. I was almost finished with coding. Loki hadn't turned a page.

“Whatcha reading?” I asked.

“Nothing much, is that done? I have Hydra agents to kill.” He said putting the book down.

“Well, I'm about to give this to Jarvis to run, wanna watch?” I suggested. He got up as I typed the final commands to send to Jarvis. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me possessively. I hit the return key and Jarvis took over the program. I turned in his arms to return his affections.

I turned staring into the beautiful face of Lana. Her delicate hands holding my waist. She wore a deep plunging dress, showing off her cleavage.

“Loki?” I asked, dropping the lollipop on the floor.

“Who else?” She cooed, pushing herself against me. I gave her a confused look.

“You have to stop that.” I stuttered, dropping my hands to her hips. “The being two people thing.”

“Make love to me. Is this form still acceptable?” She cooed in my ear. I kissed her softly.

“Whichever form feels comfortable to you. I’ll love you no matter what.” I smiled. He shimmered back into his much taller male form. I stood tiptoe to kiss him. He smiled and kissed back. I felt small against his larger frame, and felt different kissing him, but different good. It was no longer the desperate, needy kisses of Lana, but his loving, tender kisses. It felt right as he picked me up and carried me back to the bed, my legs wrapped around his waist.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked lying down and letting me straddle him.

“I've been with a few guys before, I’ve just never on the receiving end. Are you going to be okay with this, after… After your ordeal?”

“We’ll find out, now won't we.” He purred as he pulled me up, crushing my lips. I pushed my tongue out against his lips. He reciprocated by reaching out and touching his tongue to mine. His fingers tangled into my short hair, holding me against his mouth, exploring me with his tongue. Gasping for breath, I kissed along his firm jaw, and his throat, feeling the vibrations there. He nibbled my ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. I sat up drawing my shirt off me. Loki held my waist, looking not sure what to do.

“What's wrong?” I asked, gently rocking my hips against his.

“The last time I touched, you ran.” He looked sad.

“I was in a state of shock. And drunk. I won't run, promise.” I made an ‘X’ over the Arc Reactor. He looked at me in confusion. “It's an Earth thing. It means I won't break my promise.”

Loki slowly trailed his fingertips off my waist and up my shallow abs. He leaned down, his face at eye level to the magnet buried deep in my chest. He ran his fingers around the overly sensitive skin. I arched back, loving the small touches. The flesh around the reactor much more sensitive than usual, possibly because of the recent work done there. I moaned loudly when he ran his tongue around it, unconsciously bucking my groin into him. I could feel him smile as he kissed my chest.

He quickly lifted me and set me on the edge of the bed. He kneeled between my legs. There was a joke here about kneeling and the god before me, but for once I kept my mouth shut. I wanted to preserve the moment.

He kissed down my chest and across my belly stopping just above my waist line. He paused and removed his own shirt, throwing it into the abyss. I sat back and admired his alabaster skin. So pale, but riddled with scars. Each a story, each a lesson. I was glad most of the bullet holes were either small or healed all together. I smiled as I ran my fingers down his cheek.

“Beautiful.” I mused. He leaned into my touch. He pushed his hands up my thighs, finding the fastenings and quickly undoing them. With a little help he worked my pants off. Loki took my hardened length in his hand, stroking me. I moaned and curved into his touch. He pressed his lips to the head. He licked away the tiny bit of liquid that had gathered there. My eyes rolled to the back of my head reveling in the feeling. He wrapped those beautiful lips around me, bobbing down. His tongue swirled the tip every time he came up, and went further down every time until he had engulfed my entire cock. He had just the right amount of pressure. Loki was one talented fuck.

“Search complete.” Announced Jarvis. “List of possible Hydra agents ready.”

“Not now, Jarvis” I yelled out. Loki silently laughed, vibrating my entire body. He let off still laughing.

“You sit there, I'll be right back.” Loki said, standing.

“Are you checking that list?”

“No, now sit still and don't touch.” He warned, playfully smacking my hand. He headed off to the bathroom. I tried waiting patiently. It was too much of a temptation as I slowly stoked myself. I closed my eyes, feeling the sensations, wondering what was going to happen next. It had been since college since I’d been with another man.

“I thought I told you not to touch.” Loki smacked my hand again. I laughed. He laid down next to me taking over where my hand left off. He was spreading a cool gel on me. I opened my eyes and took in his nakedness. His creamy white skin seemed to go on forever. I laid a hand on his hip, petting him. I pulled him closer, our bodies touching lengthwise. A slight confusion set in as our cocks brushed up against each other in a teasing feeling.

“How?” I asked, confused.

“I’m a shapeshifter, remember. I can look however I want.” He answered and rubbed us together again.

We had become a twist of limbs and sweaty skin. Groping, kissing, touching.

“In…me…” He panted in between kisses.

“You're sure?”

“Yes, now.” He pled. I kissed down his body. I took my time earning the whimpers from him. I rested my head on his inner thigh, lightly licking him. Sucking gently, leaving light bruises. My mind too filled with lust to make sense of the shapeshifted flesh before me. I lapped and licked at his cock, sucking it into my mouth. It felt real enough to me. He squirmed and bucked into me, obviously feeling every sensation. I let go, admiring the look of pleasure on his face. He looked down at my Cheshire Cat grin.

“I thought I said to fuck me.”

“All in good time.”

He turned his stomach to the sheets tossing his firm ass in the air. I lightly kissed each perfect cheek while running a finger across his tight entrance. I fumbled for the lost lube in the bed sheets, but quickly found it and lubed up my fingers. Loki groaned low as I pushed a finger in. I went very slow, I didn't want to hurt him, or remember his enslavement. I wanted this to be a new chapter for Loki. Where someone loved him and needed him.

“Please?” He whined. I was lost in thought. I added another finger stretching his tightness, until he felt loose enough for a third. He moaned so loud, I swear half of New York heard him. I thrust my fingers deep within him while adding more lube to my painfully hard cock. He whimpered as I withdrew. I started kissing up his spine, making note of the scars on his back, holding myself right at his opening.

“Are you sure about this?” I whispered in his ear. “If you say stop, I'll stop.”

“Yes, now fuck me.” He panted. I slowly worked myself into him, filling him. Loki groaned with a mix of growls, but he never told me to stop. Fully seated in him, I paused to make sure he still wanted this. He let me know by grinding his hips against me. I took the hint and pulled back, only to slam into him again. He moaned and whimpered, but always pushed back for more.

We built a rhythm as he swore in what I could only imagine to be Asgardian. I pulled out of him, despite his pleads and turned him to his back. He looked confused.

“I want to see you when you cum.” I explained, lining myself back up. I took a knee in each hand, hoisting them over my shoulders. I pushed deep inside of him, the angle difference making him tighter. He was tossing his head, making small sounds of pleasure with each thrust. His hand wrapped around himself stroking quickly.

“Tony!” He screamed, cumming hard across his stomach and chest. His body tightened against me. It took only a few more thrusts before I came into him shouting his name. I collapsed onto his chest. It had been the best orgasm of my life. Or at least in the top ten.

We were a sticky tangle of limbs, neither wanting to move. Enjoying being wrapped around each other and in love. After what could have been hours, I finally rolled off him and headed for the shower.

“Loki, you need a shower too, come on. It'll save water.” I stood nude in the doorway, beckoning him with a finger. I noticed his magic had faded. I now saw what he didn't want me to see. They had cut everything off. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I said nothing. I lured him into the shower, where we began making out again.


	40. Chapter 40

Forty

The water was cold when we were finally forced from the shower. I was freezing when Loki wrapped me in a towel. The cold water didn't bother him, I almost asked, but remembered his heritage. The dark blue whorls barely visible on his skin. I reached out to touch, but they faded away. He pulled me into bed and deep under the covers to keep me warm. I loved the feeling of our skin touching. I never wanted to leave this bed. At the rate we were going, I never would.

“Love you.” Loki mumbled into my hair. Or at least that's what I thought he said.

“Hmmm?” I murmured snuggling into his chest. He cupped my face and brought my lips to his.

“I said, I love you.” His lips brushing mine as he said it.

“I love you too. I heard you, by the way. Just wanted to hear it again.” I murmured, pressing my lips to his. “Where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, nuzzling my cheek.

“I mean, we were enemies and now we're supposed allies. I have a call to make. Get Spangles and everyone in here. We agreed to make this the Avengers headquarters.” I explained.

“I know, I heard.”

“Do I want to know how?”

“No.”

“Anyway. I know you do not want to see Thor, and I don't think I want Thor finding out I'm fucking his little brother.” I cringed at the thought.

“I don't want to see Thor either. He'll take me back to Asgard to finish out my sentence.”

“Yeah, never thought of it that way.”

“What he'll do to you, I don't want to imagine. And I am not going back to prison. I couldn't sneak you in.” He smiled, kissing me once again. I snuggled into his chest again. One of his protective hands placed over the reactor.

“That takes care of one of the Avengers, how about the rest? We agreed to start preparing for this Thanos threat.”

“I'll just be here when needed.”

“But you're needed all the time.” I protested. “I need you.”

“We'll figure this out.” He said kissing my head. “As much as I'd love to stay here cuddling you, there's a list of Hydra agents waiting for us. And you have phone calls to make.” Loki snuggled me closer.

“Mmm…Hydra can wait. Tell more about this…” I fondled his now present, shapeshifter manhood.

“You saw, didn't you?” He sounded ashamed.

“Yes.”

“I look horrible, don't I?” He buried his face in my hair.

“No, no you don't. You’re beautiful. Scars and all.” I snuggled deeper into him. “Am I no less beautiful because I have a magnet stuck in my chest?”

“No. I think it makes you quite dashing.”

“But it means we both have violent pasts. I told you what it does. I don't think I told you how I got it.”

“No. I just thought it powered the suit and Jarvis said it was designed to keep the metal in your chest from killing you. But you never told me how the metal got there.”

“Forget the Hydra list and stay here and hold me. I'll tell you. It’s going to be a long and painful story.” I sighed, snuggling deep into his arms. “After my parents died in a car accident, I inherited my fathers company. Stark industries made and sold weapons for the United States military since World War Two. Because I was only seventeen when they died, I had no experience running a multi-billion dollar a year company. One of my fathers good friends was in charge until I came of age. When I turned twenty one, I took the reins, but kept Obadiah Stane, my fathers friend, as a business partner. I built spectacular weapons for government contracts making billions more. I was given the name; the merchant of death.

“Several years ago, I designed and built a weapon called the Jericho. It was a missile that would take out any opposing military force, leaving nothing in its wake. I gave a demonstration of the Jericho to squadron in Afghanistan. After the demonstration, I was being transported back to the plane when a terrorist group attacked us. I tried to hide. I'd never been in a fire fight before. A missile landed near me and I didn't get away in time. A missile with my fucking name on it.” I felt Loki petting the back of my head, comforting me. I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my face.

“I awoke in a dark, dingy cave. The pain in my chest was incredible, like I’d been torn apart and put back together. I was tethered to a car battery. A man named Ho Yinsen had removed most of the metal and created and installed the first electromagnet in my chest to keep the shrapnel from tearing my heart apart. A car battery was wired to it. I had to carry it everywhere during my captivity. I vaguely remember the surgery to remove the metal. I remember screaming in pain.” I paused. Loki held me tighter as I continued pouring my heart out.

“The terrorist leaders demanded I build them a Jericho missile, in return for my release. I refused. They tortured me until I agreed. Tried to drown me, isolated me, tried to pull the magnet from my chest. I finally gave in, unable to take it anymore. I was given very rudimentary tools and a crate of my own weapons. Weapons with my name on them. I later found out Obadiah had sold them to the terrorist group the Ten Rings. They used them to terrorize neighboring countries, murdering innocent people.

“Instead of building the weapon, I built the first Arc Reactor, so I no longer had to carry the car battery.

“Yinsen and I agreed they weren't letting us go alive. I set to work on a suit of armor using the scrap casings from my weapons to ensure our escape. The Ten Rings became suspicious. The suit wasn’t finished when they came for us. Yinsen… Yinsen died to ensure I could escape.” I stopped. I'd never told anyone that he sacrificed his life for me. Not even Pepper. Loki took a corner of the blanket and wiped my face.

“And what of your father's friend?” He said, kissing my lips gently.

“He tried to have me killed. He hired the Ten Rings to murder me. And when they failed, he tried killing me himself. He stole my Arc technology, he pulled it from my paralyzed body and was going to build suits and sell them to terrorists all over the world. When he attacked me, I had no choice. I killed him.” I finished and fell silent against Loki’s chest.

We laid holding each other in silence for a long while.

“Tony, I had no idea.” Loki finally broke the silence.

“Forget it. Old wounds.” I sniffed and sat to get up. He pulled me back down and into his lap.

“I won't forget it. It's part of what makes you. If you think about it, if our violent pasts never happened, we wouldn't be here today.” He rested his forehead against mine and cupped my face. “If you hadn't become the Ironman and if I didn't try to rule Midgard, this wouldn't be happening, would it?”

“No.” I shook my head.

“When we spoke of our pasts many months ago, never did I realize we were this similar. Two broken souls trying to find peace in each other.”

Again we sat in silence. My fingers working their way into his long hair. We held each other, sharing in the same breath, kissing, touching. We sat for hours, until the only light in the room was the soft blue glow of my Arc Reactor. I closed the distance, kissing him tenderly.

“Loki, we've wasted an entire day and neither of have eaten since this morning.” I laughed. “Ever had Thai food?”


	41. Chapter 41

Forty One

Days passed, Loki read over the list Jarvis had created. He made notes, but stayed, watching over me. Protecting me. Occasionally, I caught him reading a small leather bound book. Writing notes in the margins. Anytime I paid attention to him or the book, it vanished. A mystery on its own.

I made my phone calls, I supervised work on some of the more damaged floors. We felt domestic. He cooked, I cleaned. Like we'd been married for years. It felt good. It felt right. We worked on our own projects during the day, and snuggled on the couch in the evening.

Our last night alone, I wanted to do something with him. I made reservations at one of my favorite places, il Buco. Somewhere quiet and private. I dressed in one of my favorite Armani suits, the one with the stripes that makes me look taller, and skipped out to Loki sitting on the couch wearing headphones. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The little book disappeared, as usual. He took off the headphones and I kissed his ear.

“Magic up something nice to wear.” I told him, nibbling on his earlobe.

“And what's the occasion?”

“You. And our last night alone. Before it’s Avengers assemble!” I imitated Steve. Loki stood, the casual clothes shimmered away for something more formal. A gorgeous black suit with gold cuff links and a black shirt. Polished black wingtip shoes to complete the outfit.

“Lead the way, love.” He purred.

I drove to the restaurant, the new Aston Martin I bought to replace the Audi. Loki watched me drive carefully, learning to drive it. Watching the pattern of the shifting gears, my hands on the steering wheel.

“Hey, no offense or anything. I mean, you look amazing. But, seriously I don’t mean to insult you.” I stammered.

“Get on with it.” He growled.

“Can you be a woman? For the night?”

“I thought you said you were comfortable with how I looked.”

“I know, but I’ve never been on a date with a guy. You’re my first real boyfriend. And I’m always in the media’s spotlight.” I grabbed his hand, brought it to my lips.

“Ok.” Loki said, a little hesitant. “You can learn. I’m comfortable like this tonight.”

“Alright.” I sounded a little disappointed. I became a little nervous and worried. What if the public saw me with a guy?

I had spoken to the restaurant beforehand to sneak through the kitchen to our table. I wanted to avoid any paparazzi at the front doors. The manager and I worked this out long ago to sneak Pepper and I into the place. It felt really familiar to be doing this again.

Escorted to a private table we ordered and quietly drank a bottle of Chateau Lafleur Bordeaux that I asked for ahead of time. Both trying not to draw attention to ourselves. I being, well me, and Loki being the person who tried to destroy New York about a year and a half ago. The staff managed to keep the paparazzi and reporters out. Feeling safe, I stretched out my legs against his to have contact. To feel his muscles against mine. I worked a shoe off to touch more closely.

“Mr. Stark, always a pleasure to see you.” The owner, Dino came out to greet me. “Working hard tonight, I see. Do you need a bottle of scotch as well?”

“Yeah. Think I’m gonna need it.” I replied. Loki raised an eyebrow at me. Dino brought it back with two rocks glasses and a bucket of ice.

“Good luck with your business deal, Mr. Stark.” Parted Dino.

“Business?” Loki questioned.

“I don’t bring men with me unless it’s something for Stark Industries.”

“And you didn’t feel it necessary to correct him?” Raising his voice.

Fortunately, any attention on us was taken away by a couple across the room. The guy had just gotten down on one knee and was fishing in his pocket awkwardly.

“What's going on over there?” Loki asked, nodding in their direction, still some hostility in his voice. The man produced a ring with a sizable diamond.

“Earth tradition. He's asking her to marry him.” I swirled my drink, thankful for everyone's stares on this couple instead of us.

“Must be from this century. I’ve never seen this courtship before.”

The woman's fingers fluttered up to her face and she lowered her left hand to allow the ring to be placed on her. She embraced him and kissed him.

“What happened?” He asked, curious at the exchange.

“She said yes.” Not particularly interested in the exchange. My mind wandering to the thought I’d had never openly dated another man. The thought turned to mild panic. I felt my heart rate speed up to an uncomfortable level.

“Such strange customs.” He mused. He returned his attention to our table and our newly arrived food.

“Why? What do you do on Asgard?” Trying to calm myself. My heart starting to get out of control.

“My marriage would have been arranged. Allfather probably had a princess from another realm chosen for me. Before I fell into the void. Before Thor’s banishment to Midgard, he was meant to be with Lady Sif.”

“That used to be the custom here, but centuries ago. I'm glad we're now in a world that believes in love.”

“So am I.” He said. He reached out to caress my face. Without thinking I melted into his touch. His touch comforting me and slowing my heart rate. My hand finding his and intertwining our fingers. The flash of a camera went off. Both our eyes went wide. I jumped back, feeling my face turn bright red.

“He’s a client!” I shouted.

“I have this.” Loki motioned for me to sit. I watched from my seat as he easily caught the guy before he reached the door. Loki held his hand out for the camera, and when refused, ripped the strap from his neck. The camera burst into green flames, melting in his hand. The guy ran off, upset his camera was ruined with possibly the shot of the century.

“I’ll tell everyone you’re gay, Tony Stark!” He yelled as he left, alerting the entire restaurant. The patrons all looked our way. My face burning, heart racing. I bolted for the bathroom, balling myself up against the door.

Loki appeared in the room, wrapping his arms around me and warping us to the tower.

“What is gay?” He asked as he let go. I tried to unbury myself, finding it hard to talk. “Is it having a relationship with another male?”

I nodded.

“You want to be with me, but not seen with me, is that it?” Loki demanded.

“No, I want to be with you, but you being you in public is dangerous.” I tried to cover up by embarrassment.

“To me or your reputation?” He shouted. Something in the room exploded. I was showered in glass.

“I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think I'd be this insecure. Normally, I go out, I get photographed, it blows up in my face the next morning. But it's usually because I'm drunk. The last time we were out in public my naked ass was plastered all over the Bugle and Fury gave me hell for it. Loki, I'm really, really sorry. Please don't hurt me.” I hadn't meant that last part. It slipped out, I sat with my hands covering my mouth, my heart hammering through my chest. He knelt, cupping my face.

“I wouldn't hurt you. I'm upset, but I wouldn't hurt you. Please, let's talk about this, and not yell anymore. And I don't like you sitting in this glass.” He spoke calmly and sweetly to me. He took a hand and lifted me from the floor. He sat on the loveseat and gathered me into his arms.

“I’m sorry for yelling.” He said and snuggled into my neck. “I didn't mean anything by it. I forgot not all of Midgard is okay with relationships like ours.”

“And it's okay on Asgard?”

“Mostly, it's not frowned upon, and couples can get married, but you should have heard the Allfather scream at me the first time I brought a man home. Mother thought it was cute. Called it puppy love. Allfather screamed something about not becoming of an Asgardian Prince. That the relationship wouldn’t produce heirs.” He laughed at the memory. “I shifted into a woman, claiming I figured it out. Again I was lectured about the display of Sedir. How I was a disappointment.”

“I can't figure it out. Are you more into guys than girls?” I asked, my anxiety still there, but calming down.

"I could ask you the same.”

“I told you, it's been a long time. Twenty years a least.” I panicked again.

“I'm joking with you. But it is nice information to have. I've always been more the person to be attracted to specific people. I think it's because I can shapeshift if needed.”

“I’m sorry for ruining our last night alone.”

“It’s not ruined.” Loki nuzzled me just below my ear.

“I still don’t want to wait for everyone to leave the compound just so I can have a moment with you.”

“I don’t want to either, but I assure you, someone will become suspicious about two mortal enemies spending time together.”

“Too bad Lana can’t stay with me all the time.” I sighed.

“That’s it!” He shouted.

“What's it?” I asked suddenly confused. I rubbed my ear, his voice still ringing in it.

“That's our answer! Your Avengers didn't seem the wiser when I was Lana!” He peppered me with kisses across the back of my neck. “Then I can be with you, we can go out and the media will be none the wiser. And when we're alone, I'll be my male self, because I’m more comfortable and it uses less Sedir.”

“You may have something there. I still want you to be you, when we're together.” I took his hand and intertwined my fingers, kissing the back of his hand. “Thank you, but don't do this because of my insecurities.”

“It's more for our safety. Remember, I'm a war criminal on Midgard. And people will naturally target you for that fact. Yes, your insecurities upset me, but I have thousands of years of tolerance to your half century.”

“Half century?” I jumped up turning towards him. “I'm 38 you fucker.” I playfully smacked him. I sat in his lap, straddling him. He held my back, keeping me upright. I tangled my fingers into his thick black hair.

“I'm sorry, Midgard still confuses me.”

“You seem to have a better handle on it than your brother.” I offered, but he cringed at ‘brother’. “He managed to blow up 3 microwaves while we were in hiding. You've got that thing down, and the coffee pot and most of the kitchen appliances. And that's the most times I've heard you apologize ever.”

“Why wouldn't I, they all work off Sedir.” He said. I laughed and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I needed out of this expensive suit, before something happened to it. I wanted him out of his suit.

“No, no. Someday I'll explain it to you. Excuse me while I find something more comfortable?” I tugged at my lapels. He nodded. I tried to walk off with bit more swing to my hips, I didn't look back to see if he noticed. I got myself out of the suit and unceremoniously threw it on top of the hamper. I ran to the bathroom to freshen up and apply some of the body oil I'd purchased, to my chest and inner thighs. I slipped on a pair of red silk boxers I'd been hiding. I made my way to the door, standing in the frame.

“Loki,” I tried my best to imitate his purring voice. He looked up from his leather bound book, that he must have conjured, as it disappeared when he looked up. His jaw slightly agape. I followed his eyes as they devoured my form. Loki ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he stood, stalking over to me, like a large predatory cat. His clothes shimmered away as he walked.

He stood holding my face, still unconsciously licking his lips.

“You look delicious.” He remarked before crushing my lips into his. His hands running over my oiled pecs. He grabbed me by the hem of my shorts, pulling me into the bed and on top of him. I rocked the silken shorts against him, producing a long low moan. I bent to kiss his throat and nibble along his clavicle. He bucked up into me.

I stood to shed the shorts, and he seemed to appreciate the show. I took a little more time removing them before crawling over his body, placing a kiss on his harden length. I suddenly remembered he never answered a question I had about his magicked whole form.

“Loki,” I purred against him.

“Hmm?”

“You never told me about this magical piece of equipment.” I said, placing a soft kiss on his head. It was already moistened with his fluids. I slid my tongue into the slit, earning a deep groan. “Can you do everything with it, as you normally would?”

“Yes..” He shuddered. “But… But, I seem to lose concentration during orgasm.”

“You mean you can hold an manifestation of Lana together, but can't hold this together?”

“Yes, but at diminished pleasure for myself. I hold back to keep my concentration together. I always sacrificed myself to keep the illusion together.” He arched against my hand fondling him.

“Loki, I want you to fuck me. And don’t you dare hold back.” I blurted out. He sat up, wide eyed.

“Are you sure, I won't be able to hold this form and didn't you say, you'd never…”

“Yes, I said that. Teach me the ways of the magic dick. Just be gentle with me.” I said crawling off him. I laid on my stomach on the bed, Loki turned me to my back.

“I want to see your beautiful face.” He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. I expected him to kneel on the floor, instead he laid lengthwise next to me. His very tempting cock near my face. I reached out and drew him into my mouth, tasting his sweetness. He had coated a finger in lube and started massaging my entrance. I stiffened at the touch.

“Tony, relax. Last time I did this, you were drunk, remember?” He tried to coax, I was still a little nervous.

“Maybe a drink will help?” I suggested.

“Something better.” He laid a hand on my stomach and closed his eyes. I felt energy surge through my body. He flooded my body with a calming magic.

This time at his probing, my body allowed it. There was no pain, just pressure. I suspected he also wove some pain relieving magic. I did gasp at the intrusion of a second finger, widening me. I ran my tongue down his length and back up engulfing his head. I tried to push more of him into my mouth, but gagged. I settled for sucking on his head and using my hand to work his shaft. I earned several loud groans from him, as he continued stretching me, thrusting his fingers in deeper. His experienced fingers found a bundle of nerves. Grazing it sent a shockwave of pleasure through my body. I arched into him, he reciprocated by running a slick tongue down my shaft. He added more gel and a third finger, this time jabbing at my prostrate. My brain went numb with sensation. I never even noticed when he moved to reposition himself between my spread thighs. My brain recovered as I felt a gentle pressure that was different.

“Ready?” Loki cooed. I nodded and gripped his arms. He pushed in slowly, filling the void his fingers had left. It burnt slightly as my muscles were pushed beyond their normal limit. I hooked my ankles together around his waist, holding him still. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I grasped his back jabbing my short nails into his skin.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… you’re a lot bigger in me.” I bit my lower lip. He chuckled, shaking our bodies. I moaned low and buried the side of my face in the pillow.

“When you’re ready, love.” He reached down, taking my hand. He kissed and sucked on my fingers. I pulled him down to me.

“Please, just slow.” I begged in a groan. He pulled back slowly, only to return slowly. His cock filling the void it just left.

I whimpered every time he bottomed out, striking that sweet spot.

“God, faster.” My brain started becoming a endorphin filled mess, allowing my to relax and enjoy.

The shockwave of pleasure came again and again as he thrust faster into me. He snaked a hand between us to grasp my cock, stoking in quick secession. I could feel myself close to orgasm, my muscles clamping down on his cock inside me. He stroked me faster, making me cum over his hand and my stomach. Loki thrust into me a final few times, his head thrown back. His magic failed and I felt empty. I whined a little at the loss, but enjoyed watching him in the throws of orgasm. Watched his seed drip down his thighs. He collapsed down onto my chest panting. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying to find my own breath.

“I haven’t felt like that in a long time.” Loki lifted his head, finding the necklace around my neck stuck to his face. He turned it over in his fingers and laughed.

“You're still wearing this?” He panted out.

“Yeah, it reminds me of you when I can't be with you. I know it's mushy.” I said, running my fingers down his cheek.

“It's not, it's rather sweet. Hopefully I never be far from your side again. Go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow.” He moved to my side and used my bicep as a pillow.


	42. Chapter 42

Forty Two

“Sirs, Mr. Rogers needs your assistance. He is two floors below wondering where you are.” Jarvis awoke us, still naked, sticky and tangled in each other's limbs.

“Shit, what time is it.” I mumbled against Loki's throat.

“It is seven in the morning, sir.”

“Fucking super solider.” I kissed Loki’s throat causing a little moan. “Come on, we need to get up. Time to put on a show.” I kissed his lips. He tossed a pillow at me. I got up, heading into the bathroom to get some hot water running. I came back to Loki gripping a pillow, smiling over it. Long hair looking not so regal looking.

“How do you feel? For your first time?” He spoke, giggling.

“I'm a little sore. But not sore enough for more.” I said, beckoning him with one finger.

“The Sedir hasn't worn off yet.” He approached me pulling me into an embrace, kissing me deeply.

“Sirs, Mr. Rogers is being insistent.” Jarvis chirped.

“Tell Red, White and Boo-hoo that I need a shower. And Jarvis, from now on you are to refer to Loki as Miss Lana or Miss Laufeyson.”

“No, not Laufeyson, Thor will know me by that.”

“Correction Jarvis, just Miss Lana.”

“Yes, sir. Miss Lana.” Jarvis corrected.

“I suppose I should change now.” Loki offered.

“Not yet. I still want to explore all of that beautiful skin. Shower now.” I ran my hands up his sides, pulling him toward the bathroom.

It was about an hour before we were showered and dressed before making our way to what would become Steve's floor. He had been unpacking and setting up the room. He was hanging a punching bag when I stepped out of the elevator.

“Stark! Where have you been?” He shouted. “I’ve been waiting over an hour for you.”

“Nice to see you too. Where's everyone else?”

“They’re coming later today, I wanted to make sure the building was secured first. Why did you keep me waiting?”

“Can't a guy wake up? It was a late night, I still need coffee, you’re lucky I even threw some clothes on before coming down here!”

“Late night? Late night drinking? Partying? Always so irresponsible. I doubted you would have this building secured, that’s why I’m here earlier.” He accused shoving a finger in my chest.

“Boys, boys!” Soft feminine hands pushed us apart. My very sultry Lana placed a kiss on my cheek, leaving lipstick. “It's my fault. I kept Tony from leaving this morning. I don't believe we've met?”

“No, I don’t believe we have.” Steve blushed. “Steve Rogers. I’m sorry for raising my voice in front of a woman.” He took her extended hand and kissed the back of it. I rolled my eyes at his old fashionedness.

“Lana. Charmed.” She said, returning her hand to mine. She was wearing skin tight jeans that clung to her perfect ass. And one of my white dress shirts on. It looked so much better on her. Her perky nipples poking through, the smell of sex lingering on her skin.

“So, this is the famous Lana, I've heard so much about. Tony says such wonderful things about you.”

“I’m sure. Tony, love, if there isn't anything for you to do here, I started coffee before we left.” She kissed my lips lightly.

“You are a goddess. Thank you. Steve, we'll be down after we get some coffee running through our blood.” I squeezed her hand, thanking her in silence for the escape.

“Don’t you forget it Tony.” She hip bumped me. “Would you like to join us for coffee?” I shot her a glare.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He followed us into the elevator. Lana grabbed my ass as she leaned forward to push the button on the elevator. Her breasts pressed against my back.

“This is going to be fun.” She whispered into my ear. My trickster God was hiding behind that wicked smile. I smiled not knowing what she had in store, as we walked off the elevator.

Lana pulled three coffee cups from the top shelf in the kitchen. She had stretched to reach, showing the barest amount of skin along her back. I licked my lips, but watched Steve avert his gaze. She brought them down safely. She could have grabbed the ones on the lower shelf, but I understood her game. She was embarrassing the dear Captain. Not sure why, but it sounded fun.

As she poured the coffee, I brushed the hair away from her neck nuzzling her. I kissed softly up to her ear, nipping at the shell. My hands wrapped around her, just under her breasts.

“Tony, stop. We have guests.” She said with a wink. I backed off but not before grabbing her perfect ass with both hands making her yelp. Steve spooned some sugar in his coffee and pretended he wasn't there.

“Tony says you two work together, what do you do?” She leaned across the counter, her cleavage on full display through the loose shirt. I held her hips as she swayed against me, waiting for an answer.

“Tony said he was an Avenger?” He spoke carefully. She nodded. “Of course he did. In that case, I'm Captain America.” He said proudly after an eye roll. Lana's face dropped to a blank. I tried not to laugh. Of course she knew who he was, she tried to kill him several times.

“Never heard of you.” She feigned.

“I lead the Avengers.” He offered. She shook her head no. I turned away, drowning my laughter in my coffee. “Well, what do you do?” Steve asked.

“I do lots of things. I do lots of things well, like please Tony.” She flirted, grabbing my waist and running a hand up my shirt. I bent her into a deep passionate kiss.

“Well, this has been fun but I ought to meet the next group coming in.” Steve excused himself, leaving an almost full cup of coffee. He jabbed at the elevator button until the doors opened. He looked back once only to see Lana and I making out on the breakfast bar.

“Jarvis, where is Captain Rogers?” Lana asked after the doors shut.

“He is two floors below, Miss Lana.”

“Good.” She shimmered back to Loki. “He shouldn't come up here without an invitation, anymore.

“Is that what that was about? I thought we were trying to embarrass him?” I asked running my fingers along the inside hem of his jeans. He grabbed my hand in one, his coffee in the other as he leapt off the counter. I followed to the sofa. We sat enjoying our coffee, wrapped in each other's arms. Softly touching and kissing, getting to know each other better.

My day was spent showing the rest of the team to their floors. Lana spent the day flirting publicly with me. Making huge displays of public affection to ensure the others didn't bother us. Barton and Banner were quick to annoy, as they wanted nothing to do with our affection. Natasha was hard, but that was to be expected. She was overly friendly, which meant she wanted to be on our good side and pry out information. We agreed to keep an eye on her, she'd snoop around until she knew what was going on.

When Thor and Jane arrived, without Eric Selvig and thankfully, Darcy, we decided to have some fun with them. I talked to Bruce, saying I was busy and asked if he could show them to their floor. When the three arrived, I had Lana braced against a wall, her legs wrapped around my waist. My shirt missing and hers almost off. One of my hands supporting her back, the other fondling a breast. She was busy biting into my collarbone leaving a huge mark.

The three spotted us, Jane giggled, Bruce face palmed himself and Thor’s face turned the color of his cape, then tried to cover Jane’s eyes.

“Lana, love, I think we're on the wrong floor.” I smiled against her cheek. She stopped and looked at our three friends. She was pleased to see Thor so red. I set her down and she gathered her shirt to cover herself.

“Sorry.” She offered as we got in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she broke down laughing. “You see his face! He's such a prude! And to think all the Asgardian women wanted to bed him!” She laughed. I laughed with her.

“One more. Pepper and Rhodey. I think Rhodey will be easy, but Pepper’s used to seeing me with other women. She was actually looking forward to meeting you, believe it or not. She made some mention of looking forward to children.” I laughed at the thought. Lana did not, in fact she grew silent and somber, tears threatening to spill. I caught it when I reopened my eyes. “You're not. You can't, can you?” I felt the color drain from my face.

“It's a conversation for another day. Do you want a minute before popping in on Pepper.” She cupped my face, trying to change the subject. “Tony? Did you hear me?” When I didn't answer she sealed her lips to mine. I still stood, jaw slackened. “Jarvis, our penthouse.”

“Yes, Miss.” The elevator took us to our floor and Lana secured it from unexpected visitors before shimmering back to Loki.

“See Tony, not pregnant.” He tried. “Tony? Talk to me. Don't do this. We still have your ex-girlfriend to bother. Tony?” He knelt before me while I sat on the couch.

“Could I’ve gotten you knocked up? We've fucked a lot. Is it possible? Should we be using protection.”

“I don’t know, but we’re good so far.”

“So far?” I shouted.

“Tony, calm. I only just found out myself. I’d been doing some research into my heritage. You know, little book? I didn’t expect something like this. I didn't mean to upset you.” The leather bound book appeared beside me. He laid his head in my lap. I stoked his hair, like he was a giant cat. Which reminded me.

“You haven't seen a cat have you?” I asked absently.

“Not lately, but at least you're talking.” He smiled, but didn't move. “Jarvis, please ask Captain Rogers to show Miss Potts and Mr. Rhodes to their floor.”

“Of course, what shall I say you're busy with?”

“Just tell him were fucking.” Loki quipped to Jarvis who replied with a ‘Yes Miss’. “Tony, talk to me.” He sang.

“When were you going to tell me? When you actually were?”

“No, I wanted to tell you but.. I don’t want to acknowledge that part of me. It makes me more of a freak, a monster. The fact that… I’m both.” He sighed. I continued petting his hair.

“No, not a monster. We’ve discussed this. It makes you special, very special to me. Do _you_ want children?” I asked him.

“Someday. When I've found the right person.” He sighed.

“And what if I'm the right person? I won't live forever like you.”

“I never really thought about it. I never dreamed that I would be the one to carry. Even after making this discovery. Tony, we just got back together after a really big fight. I didn't want to plague you with all this. I certainly didn't want to do this all at once.”

“I really need a drink.” I moaned. Loki got up and retrieved a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He poured for both of us and handed me one.

“Would you say something? Usually, you do all the talking and don't shut up. Right now, I'm doing all the talking. Please Tony, tell me what you're thinking. I don't like to guess. Guessing is just going to make me hate myself more for telling you any of this.” He babbled on until I stopped him abruptly with a deep kiss.

“Loki, shut up. It’s been a long day. Let's just watch a movie, get ourselves horribly drunk and we’ll talk about this later.” I settled. I needed time to think and this was a decent distraction.

“Ok.” He settled with me. He crawled back up on the couch taking his place as my back rest and pillow, a glass of scotch in one hand, the other wrapped around me fingering the ring around the reactor. It felt insanely good, but I didn't want to be in the mood.

“Jarvis, run Robin Hood: Men in Tights.” I could feel his questioning look through my head. “You'll enjoy it, just keep the scotch coming.”


	43. Chapter 43

Forty Three

I awoke in the middle of the night, still on the couch in a tangle of limbs. The twinkling lights of New York City lighting up the room. The soft hum of the heater kicking on. Loki must have passed out shortly after I did. Jarvis had been kind enough to shut the TV off and lowered the lights. I worked myself free from Loki's possessive grasp. He did look so peaceful when he slept. I brushed a few strands of hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

I sat at my desk, typing softly to make the necessary upgrade to the security features for our penthouse. I needed to Natasha proof the code, besides working helped me think. I typed away at code while my mind began to wander.

Was this relationship with Loki a fling or something real? Was I a fling to Loki? With his immortality, was I passing craze? Could I see myself living out the rest of my natural life with him? Could I see a family? Could I see a family with a God?

I've seen him at his most vulnerable, he's seen me at my most. We were so alike, yet very different. But the sex was incredible. I knew, deep in my heart I loved him and wanted this more than anything. My brain and anxieties kept stopping me. Making excuses how this couldn't work. How I couldn’t be dating a wanted criminal. How I didn’t want to be seen in public dating a guy. How if we decided to have a family, how would explain it.

I started jotting notes on what I still wanted to ask him. A lot of questions focused around his heritage and what that might mean for any future children and his being a war criminal. How could we live a normal life, how could we raise a normal family?

“Tony!” Loki shouted from the couch. I leapt from desk and rushed to him. He was having a nightmare. Thrashing against the pillows. I smoothed his hair back, leaning over the back of the sofa.

“Loki, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up!”

“No! Don't hurt him! No! Tony!” He screamed my name. He thrashed, trying to get away from something. I reminded myself to add more soundproofing between the floors.

“Loki!” I shouted. He awoke following a startling fall to the floor. I jumped over the couch and came down to the floor next to him. I cupped his face, kissing him, kissing away the tears that had started falling. I tried to shush him, I tried to get any words out of him. He cried into my shoulder and neck and all I could do was hold him.

Loki finally settled down enough to speak. I told him to hang on, getting him a glass of water and a box of tissues. He was appreciative of both.

“My mom always told me that if you say what your nightmare was it won’t come to pass.” I softly breathed into his ear, holding him from behind, like he does me.

“I hope your mother was right.” He squeaked.

“What was that bad that you fell off the couch and probably woke half the tower. Or at least whomever is below us.” I coaxed, nuzzling into his damp hair.

“I dreamt Thanos found me and he captured you too.” He sniffled. “He strung you up and tortured you, the same as they did to me.” Loki collapsed into tears again. “He made me watch. Helpless.”

“It was only a dream. I'm here, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere.”

“He…he cut you open, but you can’t heal like I can. I watched you bleed out as he raped you. He made me watch!” He sobbed. I held him tight

“Love bug, listen to me. It was a dream.” I took off my shirt. “See nothing.” He turned and ran his fingers over my skin.

“Love bug?” He questioned through tears.

“Yes, love bug, calm down, only a dream.” I held him on the floor, his arms wrapped around me. I swayed a little, remembering my mother holding me after nightmares. “Let's at least lie down in bed.”

I helped him up and to bed. We laid together, his head on my chest saying nothing. Tears gentling falling on my bare skin. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. I wanted this. Fuck my brain. I wanted to be with him, watch over him, love him. I would heal both of us into a normal relationship. As long as we could still hide his identity from the rest of the team and the public.


	44. Chapter 44

Forty Four

I awoke as sunlight streamed through the window. Loki still lay on my chest. I pulled the few strands of hair away from his face. I ran circles along his back with my fingertips. He moaned softly in his sleep. My phone buzzed and lit up. I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“Stark? Good you're awake.” It was the fucking super solider. “Avengers meeting in two hours. We need to know where we stand about this threat Loki mentioned. And the fact no ones had contact with him since. Be on time.” He hung up. I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. Two hours…how could I spend that time.

I kissed Loki's forehead. He fluttered his green eyes open and smiled. He leaned up and kissed me.

“Morning, love bug.” I smiled at him. “Sleep better?”

“Hmm..yes. Why are you up so early?”

“Watching you sleep. I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're asleep?” He gave me a look.

“Really?”

“No, Captain stupid pants wants a meeting in two hours regarding the threat to earth, and your failure in communication with the Avengers.” I rolled my eyes again.

“I should correct that. You want me to make a huge surprise entrance? Smash through a window?” He offered.

“No, then Hulk may have to smash you into the floor again. I just had that floor fixed.” I teased. He hit me with a pillow.

“I am not looking forward to seeing the people who tried to kill me.”

“I know. I'm not looking forward to having to pretend I hate you.” I sighed. He snuggled into me more. “I had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask you.”

“Hmmm?” He questioned into my stomach.

“I want to wait until we had more time. Then I am locking us in here until I know everything, and there will be no more misunderstandings. Besides, I may want to fuck you silly afterwards.”

“If that's the case, I ask for a similar arrangement. I want to know everything about you.” Loki looked up, his chin in my chest.

“I won't hold back if you don't.” I smirked.

“Why don't we do this now, we have some time.”

“Because I'm afraid it'll either turn into a fight where we try to kill each other or into some incredible sex.” He laughed at me.

“Now, that's not a bad idea.” Loki said kissing my abs, moving to straddling me.

I walked with a slight limp into my meeting, fifteen minutes late. I didn't care if I got screamed at, it was worth it.

“Stark!” Steve said sternly…I just smiled slyly at him and took a seat next to Bruce who gave me a slight punch in the arm.

“I'm glad you and Lana made up.” He leaned over and whispered to me while Steve droned on about training sessions.

“So am I.” I beamed. I really didn't care if I had an after sex glow. I wanted the world to know I had just made love to the most wonderful person in the world. Even if he is a guy and a wanted criminal.

“As I was saying, S.H.I.E.L.D. is no longer. Anything we do, it's to protect the Earth. We do have some help from what remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ladies and gentlemen may I reintroduce Agent Phil Coulson.” Steve announced. I sat up shocked to see my old friend alive. Loki had killed him while trying to escape the hellicarrier during the attack on New York. I had seen his body. The reaction around the room was generally the same. I added this to my mental list of things to ask Loki.

“Son of Coul! You live, mine brother did not slay you!” Thor pulled him into a bear hug. Coulson looked very uncomfortable in being squished by the overgrown Asgardian.

I felt a hand along my back. Lana leaned in.

“You forgot your coffee, darling.” She cooed. I thought I saw the hint of shock at Coulson’s being alive. “Just focus on me for the next part.” She whispered to me as she withdrew. I smiled, thinking of this morning.

The room filled with a black mist. I coughed and grabbed for Lana to protect her. The room erupted into a bout of coughing. The mist cleared and Loki stood at the end of the table in full battle gear and his horned helmet. I tried not to let confusion cross my face as I held a visibly shaken Lana. I added this as another thing to ask him. This list was getting long.

“Mortals,” he addressed us. “Thor.” He sneered.

“Brother.” Thor set agent Coulson down and stood in front of him. “What news have you?”

“As I have stated to the man of iron, Thanos believes there to be an infinity stone here on Midgard. I offer an alliance to help defeat my former…master.” Loki spoke firmly and eloquently.

“I believe you, brother. I am familiar with Thanos and his quest for the stones. The Allfather has hidden the Tesseract well. The Aether was taken off Asgard to safe holding. There are no stones on Midgard.” Thor explained.

“Do not call me brother. I am not your brother.” Loki sneered at Thor.

“Okay, if we call a truce, don't kill each other! It sounds like we'll need both of you to save the planet this time.” I spoke. Lana shot me a glare.

“If you want to defeat your former master, why did you attack earth a year and a half ago?” Natasha spoke carefully.

“I was forced. As payment for Thanos saving me from the void. I had no choice.”

“There is always a choice, brother.” Thor tried.

“Which is why I didn't kill you then and why I'm helping now. I only wanted escape, now I want revenge.” Loki growled. He was suddenly extremely attractive, I felt the tight restriction growing in my pants. Lana felt it too and pinched me hard.

“Later.” She whispered.

“What happened to you?” Thor murmured.

“And what do you suggest we do, in preparation?” Natasha again.

“Train.” Steve interjected. “We need to work together as a team. You included, Loki.” Steve ground out the last words.

“And why would we want him here?” Hawkeye eyed Loki with discern.

“We need to know his abilities, his powers. Like it or not Clint, he's part of our team now. And I think we need to extend an invitation to allow him to stay here. He’s also our only source of knowledge of this Thanos.” Steve tried to reason. Lana pinched me again causing me to stand. She caught her self and stood behind me.

“What!” I covered. “We can't let reindeer games stay here! What if this is just a plot to kill us all?”

“If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already!” He spoke in my general direction. He couldn't seem to bring his eyes to meet mine. Lana was running a hand up my bare back underneath my shirt.

“Jane and I will allow him to share our floor.” Thor proclaimed.

“I will come and go as I please. I do not need any one of you trying to kill me as I sleep.” Loki settled. He disappeared into the mist again.

“Well,” Steve spoke. “Everyone finish settling in, we begin training on Monday, nine in the morning sharp. Stark, you're late again, you're running laps.” I sulked. I hated mornings. The meeting broke and Steve disappeared out the door followed by Natasha looking to see if anyone noticed. Lana followed them quietly.

“Was that you and Lana waking us up last night? I think we're a floor below you.” Rhodey approached me.

“That's you and Pepper down there? I thought we were keeping Clint awake.” I smiled and made a mental note to install sound proofing as soon as possible.

“I don't know what kind of kinky shit you're into with her, but keep it down.” He said walking off.

“Tony.”

“Bruce.” I pulled him into an embrace. I missed my science buddy.

“Is there a lab here?” He questioned

“Is there a lab here?” I mocked. “You're hilarious. Follow.” I grabbed his arm and led him to the elevator. “Jarvis, lab.”

“So…”

“So?”

“Lana can't seem to keep her hands off you.”

“I know.” I smiled. “If I didn’t have a company to run, we'd never leave the bedroom.”

“That's a bit too much information.” Bruce flushed red. “Are you continuing working on the drone project?”

“I haven't decided. Hydra hurt me pretty bad back there. A lot of progress was lost. Not sure I want to.”

“I’ll help if you start it back up.”

“Thanks.”

We arrived in the gigantic lab. Dum-E perked up and wheeled over to us. “Yes Dum-E, I missed you too.” I petted the mechanical arm affectionately. Bruce walked around in awe.

“This is wonderful! This is beyond wonderful!”

“And you have access to it at all times.” I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets looking smug.

“You know I'm never going to leave. You should have shown me this yesterday.”

“I’ve got one more thing to show you.” I said. Bruce raised an eyebrow at me as we returned to the elevator. “Jarvis, basement.”

“You've only been gone a few weeks, where did you find time to do all this?”

“When you have money, people do amazing things for you.” I shrugged.

“Like Lana?”

“No! She's not with me for my money. She's a kindred spirit. We're a lot alike. Our parents didn’t give us enough attention as children, S.H.E.I.L.D. and Hydra have it out for both of us.” I sighed.

“You love her don't you?” He glanced sideways. I didn’t answer. I was outraged at his accusation.

“We're here.” The elevator opened on a large empty room. Bruce looked confused. “The entire room is Hulk proof. While we're training, you have someplace to be until you return to yourself.”


	45. Chapter 45

Forty Five

I left Bruce to explore the building and lab. I needed to see Loki. Lots of things to ask and clear up with him. Like the being in two places at once thing. The Coulson thing, the why was he following Natasha thing.

I found Loki lounging in our penthouse, reading the little leather bound book. Pen tucked behind his ear. He looked up, smiling at me. He went to speak. I shushed him with my lips.

“I love you.” I said, my lips just brushing his. He smiled and kissed me again.

“You did well. I expected your doe like eyes staring me down in slight begging. Or tackled and armor being stripped off.” He nuzzled my neck as I sprawled out next to him.

“I mean to ask you about that.”

“About there being two of me?

“Have you always…” I started. “Have you always been able to do that?”

“Yes.” He smiled slyly. “Thor falls for that trick every time. I was behind you the entire time. Myself in my armor was an illusion. Real in sight, not in touch. I wanted something for you to concentrate on that wasn't me. I’ve seen how you look at me in the armor, I didn't want you giving me puppy eyes and giving us away. I pinched you when I wanted a reaction out of you.” Strong hands gripped my shoulders from behind. My eyes widened. The Loki in front of me had his hands clasped around his book. I looked up into the eyes of another Loki.

“A little more Sedir and he can feel like the real thing. You can't even begin to image the possibilities.” The second Loki spoke. He shimmered away. My wide eyes shot back to my Loki. His smile wide and intoxicating.

“That's right, Tony, my love. I know what your dirty mind is thinking. I will fulfill your every sexual desire from now until the end of time.” He explained. I grabbed his face and crushed our lips together.

“Why wait?” I asked against his lips. A huge smile broke out on his face before smashing his lips to mine. I pushed him back into the pillows, my hands woven into his hair.

Another weight settled into the bed behind me. Again the strong hands of my lover’s duplicate appeared. He held my hips firmly as he kissed up the back of my neck to my ear.

“Holy fuck. I haven’t done this in years.” I gasped and arched back. “Of course not with two guys.”

He nipped at my earlobe while the other ran his hands underneath my shirt, raking his nails over every curve. My hips ground down into Loki, earning myself a long moan. My other assailant grabbed the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head. Finally, flesh to flesh. I tilted my head back to his shoulder. Loki’s duplicate nibbled his way down my throat sucking on my Adam’s apple. I moaned loudly.

“You’re gorgeous like this.” Loki growled. The duplicate ground his clothed cock into my backside. He bent me over onto Loki and began kissing up my spine. I kissed my lover deeply, covering his face and throat in soft bites. I struggled to get his shirt unbuttoned to expose more skin, while the duplicate tugged my jeans down over my ass. Two sets of hands rubbed over the globes, parting and running over my entrance.

“Still loose from earlier.” The duplicate moaned.

“Still sore?” Loki asked. I shook my head no. He gave me a look to say he knew I was lying. I nodded slightly. The soothing magic washed through my body again, acting as a pain reliever.

“How come you’re still wearing more clothes than us?” I sighed. His clothes disappeared leaving his naked body underneath mine.

“Better?”

“Immensely.” I rocked my hardened cock against his.

“How do you want us?” Loki smirked. “We could both fill you.”

“No.” I winced. “Too much for my third time around.”

“How about I watch you fuck him while he watches me fuck you?” The duplicate suggested. It took longer than expected for my lust filled mind to realize what he was suggesting.

“Yes.” I finally agreed, trusting their minds working better than mine.

Loki stretched, wrapping his long legs around my hips. Pelvis tilted up so I could sink into him. I grazed my fingertips between his cheeks finding him slick.

“Magic?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Bored, waiting for you.” He smirked. I took it as an invitation to push into him. He moaned loud as I filled him.

Fingertips began probing me. Stretching me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in bliss.

“Fuck.” I groaned, rocking back.

The duplicate teased my opening with the head of his cock. Again I rocked back trying to get some purchase on him. I was getting frustrated. They both laughed.

“Fucking fuck me!” I yelled rolling into Loki. I leaned into him, latching teeth into his collarbone. Finally I was breached. I gasped turning it into a moan. The feeling of being filled and having the tightness around my cock was indescribable. The duplicate thrust hard into me, melting what was left of my mind. I buried my face into the crook between Loki’s throat and shoulder.

He threaded his fingers into my hair, holding me tight. His duplicate rolling into me, nearly hitting my prostate. Almost.

“First time is always mind numbing. Let your base instincts take over.” His breath just as shaky as mine. His copy thrusting sharply into me. His nails digging into my hips. He grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me back against his chest. My head resting on his shoulder, he kissed me hard.

“Rock between us, let pleasure be your guide.” He breathed against my lips. He pushed forward, urging me to thrust into Loki.

Loki’s mouth opened into a perfect ‘o’, letting out the tiniest on moans. I pushed back against the duplicate, filling myself before plunging into Loki.

“More.” He gasped. Again and again I did it, earning more and more delicious sounds. Loki shifted his hips, wrapping his legs around us. Pulling us closer.

Our rhythm became erratic as each got closer.

“Loki, let go. Enjoy this, let go of the illusions.” I panted out.

“This was for you.” He protested, squeezing my hips tighter.

“Just let go, I want you to enjoy this as much as me.” I bent in to nuzzle his throat, moaning against him.

I was suddenly empty as his duplicate faded, but gave me the room and renewed motivation to thrust harder and quicker into my Loki. He squirmed, tossing his head. Raven hair splayed everywhere.

“More.” He growled again.

“Don’t know how much I have left. So close.” I breathed back, striking into him.

A flood of stickiness spread between us as he tightened around me. I found myself in absolute bliss buried in his tight body. I collapsed onto him, struggling to breathe.

“Holy fuck. That was incredible.” I began peppering Loki in soft kisses.

“Of course it was.” He rolled his eyes and shoved me off. “Next time I might be a woman.”

“Promises, promises.” I teased. I swiped a finger through the sticky mess across his stomach.

“I’ll go clean up.” He started to roll out of bed.

“Let me.” I sucked his cum off my fingers. I kissed down his body as he lay back. I lapped his seed from his navel, cleaning him up. I could feel his heart still racing as I continued lower.

“Please, don’t.” Loki begged. “I don’t want you to see what they did to me.” His heartbeat more anxiety than pleasure.

“Loki, I don’t care what you look like. I love you no matter what you look like.” I smiled up at him. He pursed his lips before nodding. His eyes closing after a moment, I continued sucking fluids off his skin. I reached the scar tissue where his cock had been amputated. It felt different under my tongue. Not only had they cut it off, his flesh was seared to cauterize the bleeding.

He relented in allowing me access between his thighs. I took my final long licks at his abdomen before kissing my way back to his lips.

“I love you.” I breathed onto his lips.

“I love you too.” He breathed back, tears in his eyes.

“I understand. Took awhile to become comfortable with this thing.” I tapped on the reactor. “Why don’t we get some sleep. I can always play twenty questions with you later.”

We snuggled together under the covers, gently caressing each other until we fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Forty Six  
“Sir, Miss Potts is requesting entry to this floor.” Jarvis announced waking me. I groaned and looked at my phone. It was only five in the afternoon.  
“What does she want?” Loki rolled over and rested his chin on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently detangling his hair.  
“Jarvis, live feed.” A live feed of the elevator camera was sent to my phone. I grimaced at the red head with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood tapping her foot.   
“Tony!” She pounded on the elevator door. “I know you're in there! Open up!” I cringed at the sound of her voice.  
“I'm going to have to let her in.” I told Loki. “She has the floor below us. She's probably here to complain about the noise.”   
“We were a bit loud.” Loki smiled at the thought from earlier.  
“It's on my list of things to do.” I smiled back, still petting his hair. Neither of us wanting to leave the bed. Finally, after listening to Pepper pound on the door for several minutes, not seeming that she was going to go away, I got up and punched the code in for the door release.  
“Well, it's about time! Since when do you lock doors!” Pepper stepped off the elevator screeching. “Put some damn clothes on!”  
“It my place, it's my building, I don't have to.” I shouted back.  
“It's common courtesy if you invite guests in.”   
“I didn't invite you in, you pounded on the door not going away until you came in.”  
“Children!” Lana yelled from our bedroom doorway. She was a vision with her hair mussed from sex and dressed only in panties and one of my t-shirts. “Tony, love. Please go compose yourself while I introduce myself to this lovely lady here.” She approached like a hunting wild cat, stalking her prey. Pepper’s eyes shot from me to my fierce beauty. If I didn’t want to incur the wrath of my goddess there would some nasty comment about a cat fight. Lana shooed me off and I slunk off to get cleaned up and dressed.   
I tried to keep listen in to the women's conversation, but they kept their voices down. I peeked out once to make sure Lana hadn't burnt Pepper up in green flames. I hopped into my jeans, nearly knocking something off the dresser. I looked myself over in the mirror, deciding on going to the bathroom to clean the dried fluids off my stomach, before heading out with a brush for Lana.  
I walked out of the bedroom to the surprise of both women sitting at the bar chatting, each with holding a cup of tea. They were laughing with each other. I fully expected to walk out and find a scorch mark on my marble floor.  
“Tony, why didn't you tell about her sooner, she's wonderful.” Pepper called me over. I narrowed my eyes. While I slowly approached the waiting women, not knowing what they had in store for me.  
“Love, you look like you've seen a ghost.” Lana took my hand pulling me the rest of the way to her.  
“Yeah, ghost of girlfriends past. What was so funny?” I eyed them both wearily.   
“You.” Pepper giggled. “I was telling her about that one time…”  
“That's enough of that. You've met now go.”  
“No, no…I have a complaint as your neighbor. Keep down the noise. We can hear you downstairs and it's not arousing. I mean, amusing. I think the entire building heard you. I understand you just got back together and all, but keep it down.” Pepper explained.  
“I do have the contractors coming in to install some soundproofing.” I offered.  
“Good, hopefully soon.” Pepper stood.  
“I'll see you out.”  
“Pepper, we'll talk again soon.” Lana giggled and waved. I walked Pepper to the elevator.   
“Tony, James and I heard a guy's voice up here that wasn't yours. Is everything ok?” Pepper whispered to me. My eyes widened a little, trying to hold back the surprise. Loki had screamed pretty loud and his voice is much different than Lana's. Deeper, a man’s voice.  
“Yes, Everything is fine. We were watching porn. Maybe a little too loud. We'll turn it down. I'll get the contractors up here in the morning to add more soundproofing.” I shot a concerned look back at Lana.  
“Ew. Yes, turn it down. Lana we should have lunch soon!” She called over my shoulder. I more or less pushed her in the elevator and re locked it. I turned back as Lana shimmered back into Loki.  
“I am gagging you next time.”  
I coaxed Loki into sitting with me while I ran a brush through his raven hair. If I didn't know better, I'd thought I could almost hear him purring.  
“Tony,” he mused. “What did Pepper whisper to you?”  
“She heard you, loudmouth.” I kept the brush going through his hair. It was done, but I just wanted to keep him purring and content. “She heard another man’s voice yell and thought the worst.”  
“Well, you're fixing that tomorrow, right love?”  
“Yes, but that was close. I don't like you hanging out with Pepper.”  
“Why? Is she going to tell me something embarrassing, like you're secretly sleeping with a God?” He chuckled at his own joke.  
“Pepper’s known me for many years. I can't run my company without her. I don't want to see you two fight and lose one of you.”  
“It'd take a lot to lose me now.” He said. I bent and nuzzled his soft hair. “What is your most embarrassing moment?”   
I bit my lip in thought.  
“I've probably had a lot. I've spent much of the last twenty years drunk. Pepper would know every single moment in the last seven.”  
“You were together for that long?” Loki asked, taking the brush from me.  
“No, oh no. We dated for about three of that. She was my personal secretary before that, and this last year she was my CEO and nothing else.” I explained.  
“You were saying about twenty questions earlier, I think I have a few more. Starting with; is there anyone I need to kill to keep you mine?”  
“Jesus, Loki. That’s one hell of a question.”  
“Is there?”  
“Let’s see, parents dead. Ex-girlfriend, livid with me, but curious about you. Former mentor dead. Dad’s former partner’s son turned super villain, dead. Nope I think I took care of all that myself.” I ticked off on my fingers. “And what do you mean yours?”  
“What did you call it? Boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, that was when you were a girl. It sounds weird now. Manfriend does too.  
“What is it then? What can I call you?”  
“Lover?” I offered, as I nipped his ear. “Why can’t we just be lovers. I like it better than partners or significant others.”  
He hoisted me over his shoulder into his lap.  
“My lover.” He purred.   
“Is there anyone I need to worry about?”  
“Plenty. But I can handle myself.”  
“Oh! So I need protecting, but you can handle yourself. You forget I’m Ironman?” I huffed.  
“Love, it’s not that you can’t. It’s that you’re mortal. I’ve never taken a mortal lover. I’ve realized how fragile you are and it would break my heart to see something happen that I could have prevented.” He explained.  
“Okay, you have a point. Is there any ex-lovers I need to worry about?”  
“I don’t think so. Thor threatened him centuries ago. I’ll never forgive him for that.”  
“You loved him?” I spoke sadly.  
“I did. I’d like to say I still do as I never got closure. That was half a millennium ago.” He sighed.  
“Do you fear death?” I asked, shrinking into a ball.  
“Do you?”  
“Yes. I’m not immortal like you. I only have a few decades left, if that.” I shivered.  
“Not immortal, just very long lived. I fear my inevitable death. I hope to come to terms with it before my end.”  
“Why would you want to be with me? You’ll only be here for mere moments of your life. Why waste it on a mortal?”  
“Tony, it’s not a waste. Our time together has been most enjoyable. You’re also a welcome comfort after what I’ve been through, and I thank you for that.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me.”  
“Alright, I’m sick of this serious shit. Your worst sexual experience?” I prodded. He laughed.  
“Aside from my time in enslavement, it was what you would call a one night stand. He forced my head a little too low and I vomited on him. What was yours?” He gave me an evil look.  
“Uh… My first time. I was fourteen and I had talked one of the maids into it. I came before I could get my pants off.” I admitted. “I had a question about magic.”  
“Sedir. Now shush, I want to know about you. Best sexual experience?”  
“Well, it was either the year I slept with all the Maxim cover models or the time I let a Norse god fuck me.” I smiled.  
“Really?” He raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
“One of the best orgasms of my life. I think the best was when I was so high on drugs it should have never happened.” We sat regarding each other for a moment before I sat up, straddling his lap. I stroked his hair. “What are we going to do about Pepper and Rhodey?”  
“I don't know. But we need to eat something before we both pass out of exhaustion.”  
“I know what I'd like to eat.” I said in a sultry voice. Loki smacked me.  
“Later, not now. Really? Food?”  
“Let's go see if someone ordered out mass amounts of take out in the common room. Make another appearance of us all over each other.” I offered.  
“That sounds like a good plan. Go put a shirt on.”  
“Give me that one.” I pointed to the one he was wearing. He peeled it off and threw it at me, grinning widely at me. I took in every inch of his almost naked body. He spent a few moments trying to disentangle himself from me. I kissed over every inch of flesh my lips could reach before he bolted from the room.


	47. Chapter 47

Forty Seven  
Months passed, training went well, my soundproofing was installed. As a result, Loki and I fucked more than ever. Bruce and I worked during the day on our Stark drone project. It looked like it was coming along well. Taking my old armors and mass producing them to help contain situations.  
There had been a few minor threats to the city and the Avengers had taken them out quickly. Our new drones worked well to keep civilians back and away from the fight.  
Loki had blended well into our fighting style, almost dancing around the battlefield. Blasting magic bolts, conjuring knives from nowhere, stabbing henchmen. I found myself staring at him as we neutralized the threat. It resulted in my being yelled at every time for not paying attention to my surroundings. It also resulted in Loki yelling at me for almost getting killed. I'd just kiss him and tell him his tight ass was distracting me, the night would evolve into a night of love making as an apology.  
Natasha and Pepper began sneaking around, growing suspicious of my interactions with our former enemy.   
“What’s going on between you and Loki?” Natasha caught me in the hall after a long training session.  
“I didn’t do anything!” I exclaimed.  
“You didn’t do anything? Why would you think you did anything?”  
“You brought it up.” I deflected.  
“I was just wondering why you pull your hits on Loki during training. We both know he can take it. Don’t tell me you’re still scared of the guy.”  
I shrugged, not wanting to be in this conversation.  
“You’ve talked to him the most since this whole debacle began. You can’t still be afraid of him.”  
“I’m not afraid of him. I don’t know what you’re trying to get at.”  
“Making an observation, that’s all.” She began walking away, before turning back around. “By the way, Pepper’s been wanting to take Lana to lunch while we train. She can’t seem to find your girlfriend though.”  
“I’ll talk with her. Thanks.”   
I let out a long exasperated sigh as she rounded the corner. They were on to us. I knew it. We’d been careless and the spy was on to us.   
“Loki!” I gasped while punching our security code to lock our floor. I all but ran to our suite. “She’s on to us.”  
“What?” Loki looked up from the bar where he was sharpening a dagger.  
“Natasha. She knows. She knows about us.” I breathed.  
“She doesn’t know.” He scoffed.  
“She does, she was asking questions.” I panicked. “Pepper’s been looking for Lana while we’re in training.”  
“That’s easy to fix, love.” Loki stepped aside to reveal a copy of Lana behind him. She disappeared just as quick. “Remember, I’ve been doing this for centuries. As for Miss Romanov, anytime she starts asking questions, ask how her relationship with the Captain is going.”  
“Really?” I raised an eyebrow at him. He looped his arms around my neck, kissing my forehead. The dagger still gripped in one hand.  
“Yes, I had my suspicions. They don’t want the others to know. They believe the knowledge will compromise the team.” He began carding through my hair. “I’ve got this handled. Trust me.”  
We began hanging out with the others in the common room, Loki as Lana for appearances. And Lana made appearances during training. No one else seemed to catch Natasha and Steve's relationship, if anyone did, they ignored it.   
A night came where we were lounging on the common room couch. It was very late evening, everyone had gone to bed early because we had an early morning training session. Captain fuddy-duddy tried lecturing me about going to bed. I told him I wanted to finish up the movie with Lana. Complained about not spending enough time with her. Lana hinted that Natasha was looking for him. He sighed and went to bed.   
As soon as the coast was clear she shimmered into my Loki. I ran my fingers through his thick raven hair, his head in my lap looking up at me.  
“Are you trying to get us caught?” I whispered.  
“No, I just don't see the harm. I can just change back. A woman sucking you off, doesn’t seem as suspicious.” He reasoned.  
“All right, just keep an ear out.” I laughed. I stroked his hair and cheek idly as the movie played, forgotten. Loki nuzzled my thigh earning himself a low moan. I felt his wide grin against my leg. He fumbled with the zipper on my jeans. I helped, slouching down in my seat. Loki freed my quickly hardening length, kissing the head gently. I gasped at the sensation. He eagerly engulfed me, his hand gripping the base, his tongue swirling my sensitive head. Running his tongue through the slit. I moaned as quietly as possible and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt his lips tighten creating a wonderful pressure as he bobbed his head.  
“Loki,” I whispered through moans. “Loki, I'm gonna…”   
“No, not yet.” He released me. He sat up, magicking away his clothes and straddling my lap. I kissed his bare chest and up along his throat. I moaned into his ear as he rocked our hardened cocks together. He lifted my shirt over my head, kissing my neck and lips. Instead of getting up, he magicked away my jeans and slowly lowered himself onto me. I gasped at the tightness that was him.  
Loki had taken to using magic to slick himself up during quickies to save time. I missed the intimacy of making sure my lover was ready for me, but he had a point. Considering most of our quickies had been in semi public locations lately. The lab, the garage, the car, random parking garages all over Manhattan, the elevator more than once.  
When Loki was finally seated, he rocked slowly creating much needed friction. My fingers dug into his thighs, nails dragging deep welts into his flesh. He rocked faster and faster, I could feel my approaching orgasm. I grabbed a handful of hair, crashing my lips into his.   
“Tony!” He screamed against my lips as he came. I thrust my final few times coating his insides before allowing him to collapse on to me.   
The elevator dinged, and I raised my head just in time to see Jane rush in and slam on the door close button. My eyes went wide.   
“What do we do?” I panicked and got up, dropping Loki to the floor. I paced in front of him.  
“What do you mean what do we do?” He asked, guilting me by rubbing his lower back where he he the floor.   
“She saw. She's going to tell Thor. He’s gonna kill us. He’s gonna kill me.” I exclaimed, Loki stood in front of me, cum dripping down his thighs. He stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
“Love, calm down. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to change back to Lana, and when they come down, lie. I'm good at that. I'm the God of lies, am I not?” He explained.  
“Yes, lie about what? It’s very clear we were fucking. It’s very clear she saw us. Me, Tony with you, Loki.”  
“That's she was seeing things. He’s my brother. He's been falling for my lies for years.”  
He did as he said, and Lana’s wet heat slid over my reawakened cock. I gripped her shoulders feeling the passion build between us. It been a long time since I'd had Loki in this form. It was bliss. I eagerly lapped and sucked at the nipples bouncing in front of my face. She rocked, tightening herself. I heard the ding of the elevator as I came deeply into her.  
“Jane, why have you brought me here? I would know if my brother was here.” Thor started. “By Odin’s beard!” Thor exclaimed and covered Jane's eyes. Lana covered her breasts with an arm. I pulled her closer to me, adding to the story.  
“Thor, no! He was there.” She gestured to where Lana was sitting in my lap. “Loki was right there…he and Tony were…” I gently moved a very sated Lana off my lap and gathered my boxers off the floor. I didn't even give a second thought to where our clothes came from.  
“Thor, Jane, is everything alright? I mean, we're sorry for using the common room. The moment just got away from us.” I apologized and looked back to see Lana gathering up her shirt.   
“No, we're sorry for intruding. Jane must have mistaken your Lana for my brother, they do have the same color hair.”  
“I know what I saw.” Jane shouted and walked right up to Lana. “You were not here.”  
“Jane, she's been here with me the whole night. Ask Steve. He left about thirty minutes ago. Look, we're sorry. Next time we'll take it to our penthouse.”  
“Jane, it's late, it's dark in here. You're probably seeing things. Let's go bed.” Thor took her by the arm.  
“I'm watching you. I know what I saw.” Jane stood nose to nose with Lana, which was funny as Jane was about a foot shorter than Lana. Jane glared at Lana the entire walk back to the elevator.   
“She is such a pain. I don't know what Thor sees in her.” Lana said as she shimmered back to Loki. “I bet she's never fucked outside of a bed, I'm willing to bet she just lies there and let's Thor fuck her. No fight. Just like fucking a dead fish.”  
“Loki, stop. That was too close. What happened to changing back if someone disturbed us.” I asked pushing an accusatory finger into his chest.  
“She was either here the entire time or she came in as I was coming all over you. I think the latter. I swear my brain turned to mush during that.” He smiled, drawing a pattern in the still wet patch of fluids above my boxers. I smiled and lifted his hand, raising it to my mouth, sucking our essence off him.  
“Let's get upstairs before round three happens down here and we really are caught. Jarvis, erase all security footage from the common room tonight.” I spoke to the AI.  
“And what should I say happened to it, sir?”   
“Virus, hacked…you know the drill, Jarvis. Better yet move that footage to my private server.” I smiled and kissed Loki passionately. 


	48. Chapter 48

Forty Eight  
The next few days we tried to avoid the common room. But it was inevitable that we come out of hiding or face the wrath of Pepper and Jane who had become good friends in the following days. The pair watched us like hawks. They even attended training and sat along the sides. I offered to train either one of them in self defense, as did Thor and Rhodey. They refused, but kept a close eye on Loki. Almost to the point of jokes being made about the girls having crushes on the god. I tried hard not to focus on my lover. This resulted in having my head meet the padded floor more often than not.   
Sometimes Jane would watch Loki and I spar while Pepper entertained Lana upstairs and compared stories later. There was once, Pepper and Jane had talked Lana into watching us train.   
Being in two places was rough on Loki, spending so much magic covering everything up. He'd have ‘Loki’ teleport away and ‘Lana’ would collapse from exhaustion as soon as we arrived to our penthouse. We became afraid that Natasha would scale the outside of the building to get into the penthouse. Loki tried to keep the guise of Lana up overnight, but always reverted by morning.   
He cursed himself, for not being able to hold his illusions together. For being tired all the time.  
“Loki.”I lectured. “You need to stop doing this, take a break from training.”  
“I can't, they'll know something's wrong. We just need to do this a few days longer and they'll lose interest and find something else to do. They’ll give up.” Loki explained sounding rather exhausted.   
“Loki, you're taking a sick day. You will spend all day in bed with me.”  
“Hold that thought.” He covered his mouth and bolted for the bathroom. I followed and leaned my head to the door.  
“Love bug? Are you alright?” I was answered by the sound of puking. I tried to open the door, it was locked. I broke the door open with my shoulder. Loki was kneeling, covered in sweat, trying not to puke again. I turned on the shower and started stripping him of his soiled clothes.  
“I don't know what happened.” He muttered. I removed myself of my clothes and hauled both of us into the shower. He sat on the floor letting the water roll off him. I sat with him, scrubbing him with the loofa. Rubbing his back in circles.   
“Are you okay?” I asked again.  
“I was okay one minute and not okay the next.” He was still mumbling to himself. I added shampoo to his hair, rubbing my fingers into his scalp trying to relax him.   
“Loki, you're going to be okay. You probably picked up the stomach virus that's running around the tower or you ate something that didn't agree with you. Remember Clint getting sick and spending the day whining about chicken soup? I think it's the amount of stress you're under. You have been doing a lot lately. You’re just exhausted.” I tried explaining to him, kissing his neck. He turned to me with tears in his eyes.  
“I don't understand! My Sedir is on the fritz. I should be able to keep up with multiple illusions. I can barely keep one illusion going. And Midgardian sickness shouldn’t be anything to me.” He fell sobbing into my chest.   
“Loki, it's okay. Baby, you hear. It's all alright. It happens. We all get sick from time to time. And trust me, I’m an emotional wreck when I do.” I cooed and ran my fingers through his wet hair. I didn't want him to catch cold and be sicker than he was, so I shut off the water and wrapped him in a towel.   
“I'm calling the star spangled ass and telling him I'm taking a sick day because you're sick. If he doesn't like it he can find a new home.” I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.   
I dialed Cap and told him the situation. He actually agreed and told me to take care of her. Said Lana looked a little out of it the last few days. I hung up the phone and set it to silent. I grabbed a hair tie that was left one night, many years ago by Pepper and a brush for Loki. I returned to Loki vomiting once again. I grabbed ahold of his hair and held it out of his way. He sat moaning, holding his stomach. I rubbed his back gently.   
“Loki? I'm going to brush your hair out so it doesn't set this way.” I cooed. He nodded. I brushed him out, taking my time, massaging his scalp. I looped the tie around his hair pulling it safely out of the way. I admired how long it had gotten since I first met him in Germany two years ago.  
“Can we lie down?” I asked. He nodded and I helped him to his feet. He did feel exceptionally warm. I got him into bed, covering him with the thin sheet.  
“Thank you, Tony.”   
“I'm going to find some fever reducer. You're a bit warm for you.” I felt his forehead before running back to the bathroom looking for anything that would take his fever away and let him sleep. I felt more like a caregiver or parent more than a lover as I found a bottle of Advil. I started reading the bottle figuring he’d need much more than I, only to be pushed aside by Loki. I sat with him on the floor as he dry heaved. I rubbed his back some more. He was crying again. Head held in his hands, trying not to show his vulnerability.  
I got up and found him some sweats and a glass of water. I convinced him to at least put on sweat pants. I got him back to the bedroom and gave him the Advil and water.  
“What do I do with these?” He said weakly.  
“You've seen me take pain relievers, you put them in your mouth and swallow them. It'll bring this fever down so I hopefully don't have to get Thor and explain why you're puking in my penthouse.” I dropped them in his hand and he took them. “Lie down, get some rest. I'll be right back.”  
I finally put some jeans on and went to grab a wash rag. I soaked it in cold water and refilled Loki's glass. I came back and he rolled his head to look at me.  
“Tony, what's wrong with me?”  
“You’re doing too much to make sure we don’t get caught. A lot more than me. That’s all it probably is.” I laid the wash cloth on his forehead and curled in with him until he fell asleep.  
I gathered up one of his books, trying to read the elegant script. Loki had explained that his books were in Elvish, because Asgard regarded magic as weak. I flipped through, looking at the pictures. The one that caught my attention was the sketches in the margins. They were tribal markings, and if I remembered, the ones adorning Loki’s face and hands. I blinked tiredly, trying to understand the text next to them. I laid the book down and fell asleep next to him soon after.  
I awoke hours later, a much cooler Loki gathered into my arms. I was so glad his fever was gone. He roused, smiling at me. I leaned in a kissed him.  
“Any better?” I asked.  
“Much, thank you.” He kissed me again. A soft cough disturbed us from our bliss. I looked up. Three darkened figures stood at the foot of the bed. One taller, flanked by two smaller feminine figures. A year ago this would be a gift from heaven to have Charlie's Angels standing at my bed. I gently prodded Loki, who noticed and teleported out of bed. He reappeared in full armor and on the other side of the three women.  
“Tony, run. I'll protect you.” He shouted. He grasped the nearest woman, holding a dagger to her throat.  
“I knew it!” A female voice spoke.  
“Jarvis, lights.” I commanded.  
“I sabotaged Jarvis.” A different female spoke.  
“Nat?” I questioned.  
“Nat?” Loki repeated. I leaned over to turn on the table lamp. Natasha and Pepper stood between myself and Loki. Loki holding Jane hostage to allow me to either attack or escape. Both Loki and Nat looking ready to fight.  
“Tony! What is this nonsense?” Pepper exclaimed.  
“I told you I saw them together, Pepper. I'm getting Thor.” Jane stated. She struggled against his inhuman grasp. She finally got an elbow into his gut. Loki dropped the dagger, letting her go. She ran to Natasha for protection. I jumped up, to protect him.  
“Loki, you ok?” I asked. He shook his head no. I helped him back into the bed.  
“I’m still getting Thor, he’ll stop this.” Jane insisted. I held Loki close to me.  
“They at least owe us an explanation before we tell the others. After all, Loki is mostly an ally now.” Natasha pushed her gently back toward Pepper. Pepper hugged her tight keeping her from escaping and brought her down to the bed. Natasha stood in defense.  
“Explain away before I get Thor myself.” Nat crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I have him mind controlled.” Loki started, laughter on his lips. I swatted him.  
“Don't tell them that.” I giggled. His fingers traced the edge of my Arc Reactor. “We met about a year ago. It started the same as every relationship, we slept together.” There was a groan from Pepper. Suddenly, a very feminine Lana sat with me, her arms still hugging her middle. I gasp erupted from our accusers. I corrected myself.  
“Sorry, we met about a year ago. We fucked. We fucked a lot. We fell in love. Then Hydra shot her full of bullets. It was then I found out she was Loki.” Lana shimmered back to Loki. “I nursed him back to health, but felt betrayed. Much like you do now.”  
“After you all escaped into hiding, I was hurt. I needed to see Tony again. I destroyed, hoping to gain attention from him and eliminate those who harmed me. It took an act of desperation and the truth to bring me back to him.” Loki nuzzled my neck and kissed me softly. “I didn't get him all the way back until the solider sent him back to prepare the tower.” Loki wrapped his arms around me.   
“A Hydra agent got past security and Jarvis. He posed as a contractor. He shot me.” I confessed. Pepper covered her mouth in shock. “Just my luck, the bullet shattered on what was left of the casing.” I covered the reactor with a spread hand.  
“Tony died.” Loki told her. “I rebuilt the Arc Reactor and installed it to keep him alive.”  
“You saved each other then.” She said. I nodded, consoling her. Jane still had a grim and determined look in her eyes. I couldn't get a read off Natasha.  
“It's okay Pepper. I'm fine now. We're both fine.” I took one of her hands, my other intertwining with Loki's fingers. “Pep, I love him.”  
“I had my suspicion until that meeting with him where Lana sat in your lap.” Natasha said.  
“That's a secret for another time.” Loki smiled widely against my neck. “My question now is, do you expose us?”   
Natasha rubbed her face in thought.   
“I see no sense in destroying love because he was a former enemy. He did save my life at one point.” Jane finally spoke, her look the same. “I never said thank you for sacrificing yourself for my safety and freedom of the Aether. Thank you.”  
“I should also thank you, for saving Tony. Saving his life and saving him from himself.” Pepper said, still holding my hand.  
“Natasha?” I looked over at her.  
“He did kill a lot of people, and destroyed a section of lower Manhattan. But he helped stop a force that Thor and Jane say would have torn the universe apart. Granted, Thor told us you died. And it seems you've caused no harm here in the last year except to try and take out Hydra. And I understand loving an enemy. If you promise me this…” She fought for a word. “This relationship won't compromise any missions, I won't say anything to the others.”  
“Thank you, Nat!” I rushed out of Loki's arms and squeezed her, kissing her cheeks. “This is the best thing you've ever done for me.”  
“But if you betray us, I’ll gut you.” She warned.  
“Tony, when were you going to tell me you were into guys? I've know you for almost eight years now, and you've only brought women home.” Pepper was scolding me.  
“Truth be told, he was a woman when we met. I fell in love with his soul, it doesn't matter what he looks like, he's the same Loki in there. Besides, when a God asks you to fuck him, how could you say no?” I laughed standing. “I'm making coffee, does anyone want any?”  
“Sure. Do you have a thing for coffee too, like your brother?” Jane cautiously approached him.  
“I do like coffee, but I don't think I can stomach it today.” Loki said holding his stomach.   
“That's why neither of you showed at training this morning. Tony had an excuse. Jane's suspicions were confirmed when you didn't show either.” Natasha explained, gesturing at Loki.  
“What's wrong?” Pepper asked.  
“He's been puking all morning. I think it's the stress of trying to be in two places at once.” I told her. I watched as Natasha led my God to the couch.   
“I've got something that will help. Lemme go downstairs and I'll be right back.” Pepper offered.  
“I'll go with you. I'm not chancing you telling Rhodey yet.” I followed her to the elevator. I was torn about going or staying. Between Pepper telling Rhodey and leaving Loki with the assassin. Pepper gave me a tug into the elevator. We stood in silence the ride down.  
“Why didn't you say anything? I've kept all your secrets for years. Why hide anything from me now?” Pepper spoke as she exited and crossed to the kitchen.   
“Probably because you'd look at me weird like you are now. I don't know.” I stood in her living room.  
“I don’t look at you weird.” She protested.  
“You’re doing it right now. Anyway, I've never really thought about telling anyone about me and Loki. Except Thor. He's going to kill me.”  
“He won't. You've been good for his brother. You've kept him out of trouble. And Loki's kept you out of trouble. He's done what I couldn't.” She smiled.  
“What's that?”  
“Tame the wild Tony Stark.” Pepper laughed as she grabbed a box and headed for the elevator. “I'm happy for you.”  
We headed back to my penthouse. Natasha sitting at the bar enjoying a cup of coffee, Jane prodding Loki for stories of Thor’s childhood.   
“There was this one time a troll stole Mjölnir and would only return it for Freya’s hand in marriage. I dressed Thor as Freya in wedding dress and veils, and we snuck in and stole it back.” Loki was telling the story with wild gestures. I smiled at my love as I leaned over the couch.  
“If I remember that story right, you were also dressed as a woman.” I whispered in his ear. He dragged me over the couch and into his lap. Jane and Pepper laughed.  
“I can be a woman, where is the point in dressing like one?” He laughed and kissed me.  
“So, the myths are true?” Jane asked, wide eyed. I struggled to remember Norse mythology as I looked at her upside down from his lap. Pepper approached with a cup.  
“Peppermint tea, to settle your stomach. I'll leave the box here if you feel ill later.” Pepper said as she lifted my legs and sat next to Loki. I was draped across my lover and former lover. Natasha joined us in listening from an arm chair.   
“It depends on what got into the history books.” Loki said sipping his tea. He laid a hand across my chest, tracing the magnet again.   
“You gave birth to an eight legged horse?” Jane asked in almost a whisper.  
“What? No. How did that make into history?” He looked appalled. “That was a rumor Thor tried to spread around in revenge for my capturing of the beast. He'd be pleased to know that's still being spread around.”  
“What about your other children?” Natasha spoke.  
“Children, I don't have any children. Tony love, remind me to beat Thor within an inch of his life tomorrow.”  
“Only if you're feeling up for training tomorrow.” I smiled.  
“You guys ought to put some thought in telling the others.” Nat said as she sipped her coffee. “I don't think they'll take it as well as we did if you get caught again.”   
“We should think about it.” I ran my fingers up Loki's bare chest. “Most of them will just stop talking to us until they get over it. It's Thor's reaction I'm afraid of. What's he going to do to me when he finds out I'm fucking his baby brother.”  
“Still not my brother.” Loki sighed. Jane and Pepper looked at us questioningly.  
“He's adopted.” Natasha simply said.   
“He still cares for you as family.”  
“I'll take care of Thor when the time comes.” Loki breathed and ran a hand through my hair.  
“Ok, someone fix Jarvis so we can watch a movie or something.” I shouted.


	49. Chapter 49

Forty Nine  
It became routine the next few weeks, Loki woke up sick, I made him tea and tucked him back into bed. Pepper spent the mornings with him while I went to training to keep up appearances. Loki obviously became absent. Thor became worried about his brother and went on the search for him. Thor became suspicious that Loki was back to his nefarious ways.  
“I need to contact him. I need to tell him I'm okay. Before he tears apart the nine realms.” Loki whined and tried to get out of bed. Pepper pushed him back down. Loki became a very needy child while sick. And Pepper, used to taking care of me, was very insistent he stay put.  
“You're not leaving until we figure out why you've been sick every morning for three weeks.” I scolded him.   
“I wish I knew more about your physiology. Even the scans I've ordered from Jarvis says there's nothing wrong with you.” Jane mumbled over her stack of papers. Loki just folded his arms over his chest in a pout.   
“Have we discussed that before, your physiology.” I mentioned.  
“Not in front of a lady.” He deflected me quite well. “How was training? I think I'm gaining weight from just lying here. I need to get back to training.” He poked at the pudge on his belly.   
“Training’s no fun without you. I don't get to watch you beat Thor into the floor.” I leaned in and kissed the pudge in question. “Besides this just means these ladies are feeding you well, so you can get healthy. You'll work it off the first day back.” He smiled and shook his head at my affection.   
Loki spent another week sick before it suddenly stopped and he was fine. We let bygones be bygones and didn’t seek further explanations. Just blamed it on the flu and were happy he was back to normal.   
He left to seek out Thor and let him know he was well but busy seeking out allies. The pair of Aesir returned the next day, Thor explaining that Loki had been called away to Alfheim, the land of the light elves to ask for assistance. I watched Jane, Pepper and Natasha share a knowing look between themselves an me.   
Loki returned to training with us the next day, easily dancing around his opponents and thrashing a few of the Avengers into walls and the floor. It was like nothing happened, like he wasn’t sick. Natasha smacked the back of my head for watching my lover with dreamy eyes.  
Weeks went by with the same routine. We trained in the morning, Loki read in the afternoon while Bruce and I worked on the drones, and we came together in the common room. Pepper, Jane and Lana in their own little group while I challenged Steve and Clint to some Call of Duty. Steve said it was an opportunity to work on communication, Clint and I rolled our eyes. Natasha reminded us at least once a week to think about telling the others.   
During a calm evening a call came in that the Avengers were needed to help in a police disruption. They were having problems containing a bank robbery that had gotten out of control. The small band of armed robbers had taken the cleaning crew hostage and refused to speak to a negotiator. SWAT couldn't find a safe way to rescue the hostages and called us. I asked Jarvis to get a layout of the building and where the robbers and hostages were. It was decided that Loki would transport Natasha and Clint into the building behind them to start removing the hostages while Thor and Steve distracted the robbers from the front. My job was back up incase something failed. I watched the monitors carefully making sure the hostages were getting moved safely. Bruce watched with me.   
Natasha and Clint motioned for hostages to follow them to an office where Loki started teleporting hostages back to us, unbeknownst to the robbers. Steve tried to talk them down. There wasn’t any sound from the monitors as I watched everything go wrong. I felt my heart race as a robber shot at Steve. He deflected it with his shield. Right towards the hostage Natasha was hurrying off to the back of the building. Nat turned her back, protecting the young woman. I watched her tense expecting the forty caliber to rip through her. Loki stepped into the path of the bullet to protect Natasha. My heart dropped. I ran out of the surveillance van, only to be stopped by SWAT officers.  
He had grabbed the last hostage and teleported back out to me. I ran to him. He waved me off and handed me the woman he had with him.  
“I have to go back for Nat and Clint.” He reasoned. His front was soaked in blood. His layered armor preventing me from seeing where the bullet went in. He teleported back inside. Bruce took the girl to the waiting ambulance to make sure she was okay. Especially since she was covered in Loki’s blood. I returned to the monitors Steve and Thor had taken out the robbers and Natasha and Clint were handcuffing them. Loki was no where to be seen. I worried, trying not to let it show as our four teammates brought the unconscious robbers out to SWAT. We were congratulated all around for our good work. I just wanted to leave and find Loki.  
“Steve? Tony doesn't need to be here for the paperwork part, Lana's been ill. He should go home to her. He really didn’t do anything anyhow.” Natasha interrupted him.  
“Yeah sure. Go tell him for me, okay? And if you see Loki he needs to debrief.” Steve said as he signed something for SWAT. Natasha walked over to me. She saw the quiet panic in my eyes.  
“Go find him.” She said quietly to me. “Tell him thank you.” She smiled softly. I took off to the air. I hoped he'd gone home.


	50. Chapter 50

Fifty  
I returned to our penthouse, shedding my armor. Leaving it an empty shell to stand guard. I was actually happy to find a trail of Loki’s armor and blood. I followed it, finding my naked lover. He was already trying to pull the bullet out. Hunched over, trying to work his fingers into the wound.  
“Loki, let me. I can see better.” I pushed him back into the chair, opening up the wound. The opening surrounded by blue skin trying to heal. He steadied himself with a hand against my shoulder. I reached the forceps from the spread out first aid kit, into the wound just above his right hip, digging into the muscle of his lower abdomen. I grabbed the metal and pulled. He dug his nails into my shoulder to bear the pain. It immediately started closing without the foreign object embedded in him.  
“Thank you.” He breathed. “I didn't want to deal with Thor. He'd want to take me back to Asgard to be healed. You know where that would lead. So, I came home.”  
“It's a good thing you did, I didn't want to have to look for you across the nine realms.” I laughed. He laughed with me, but winced in pain. “Let's get you in bed. I think Nat will want to check on you. She wanted me to thank you.”  
“It would have killed her. I knew I could take it.” He shrugged.  
“You're still lying down until it's completely healed.” I ordered. He rolled his eyes but did as I said anyway.   
“When are you going to show me this gorgeous blue I keep seeing hints of?” I rubbed small circles over the former wound site.   
“Someday, when I feel comfortable.” He dropped his gaze from my eyes. I kissed his forehead.  
“Get some rest.” I spoke against his skin.  
I went about gathering his armor and cleaning up the blood in case one of the others needed to see where I went. I peeked in on him, already asleep, buried in blankets and pillows. I smiled and covered him up the rest of the way. I brushed his hair out of his face, looking at him lovingly.   
“Sir, Miss Romanov to see you sir.” Jarvis announced quietly. I kissed Loki’s forehead and answered the elevator.  
“Where is he?” She asked.  
“Asleep. Shhh!” I hushed her.  
“We need that bullet for forensics.” She whispered. I grabbed the forceps, with the bullet still in their grip. I turned to her as she stood in our bedroom doorway.  
“This is the man that tried to take over the world two years ago? And he just saved my life.” She half smiled, have smirked.  
“He said it would've killed you, so he stepped in front of it.” I shrugged it off. She didn’t need to know of my worry over him.  
“He's lucky to have you. Not everyone would tolerate their lover walking into danger like that and then coming home to sew up the damage.” She remarked as we walked back to the kitchen bar. I offered her a drink, which she took.   
“I generally don't have to sew him up, unless it's large. Or something’s embedded in him. He heals himself.” I explained. She looked at me straight faced. We drank in silence.  
“I need to run this downstairs. I'll be by tomorrow to see how he is.” She walked towards the elevator with forceps in hand. “You’re both lucky to have each other.”   
I smiled as she left and I curled up in bed with my brave lover.


	51. Chapter 51

Fifty One  
I woke up to crying. The bed was cold, the room cold. Loki not in bed with me.  
“Loki? Are you alright?” I yelled to the room, hoping for an answer. There was none, so I followed the sound of crying. It led me to the bathroom.  
“Loki?” I called again. When he didn't answer me, I opened the door. A complete blue figure lie on the floor. The body adorned with dark blue markings. Dark hair covering his face. Red eyes glanced up at me. In my heart I knew it to be my lover. He lie in a pool of dark blue liquid. “Loki, what happened?”   
“I don't know.” He said through tears. I knelt down next to him, hands shaky. I examined the former wound from earlier. Not even a scar left.   
“Is this blood? Where is it coming from?” I asked. He touched between his legs, his fingers coated in blood, I gasped.  
“I don't know what's happening.” He sobbed softly. “I woke to a sharp pain and then there was blood everywhere. I came in here. Next thing I know, I’m on the floor in my natural skin.”  
“Jarvis, wake Jane. Now! Tell her Lana's sick again and that she needs to get her ass up here now!” I shouted at the AI. “Jarvis I also need a scan on Loki, tell me what's wrong.”  
I panicked. I knew I panicked. I didn't know what was happening or why. Grabbing towels I cleaned up as much of the blue blood off Loki as I could.  
“Sir, Miss Foster has arrived and requesting entry.” Jarvis chirped.  
“Override locks, let her in.” I yelled, panicked. Loki still sat sobbing, feeding off my distress.  
“Tony?” She asked.  
“Bathroom!”   
Jane pushed the door open to Loki, still in his Jotun form, myself holding towels coated in the thick blue liquid. I recognized the look of fear in her eyes and reached for her as she passed out. I lowered her to the floor. I sat next to her, my face in my hands, trying not to cry myself. Everything being overwhelming, on the verge of panic attack.  
“Loki, I need you to be Lana right now. I'm getting Bruce. And I'm going to have to have Thor come get her. Why did I ask an astrophysicist for medical advice?”  
“What if I can't. I’ve been trying and I can’t. You think I like looking like this?”  
“I'll risk exposing us to find out why you're bleeding all over. I need you, I love you. Trust me.” I got up to find my phone. I returned to Lana sitting on the bathroom floor. The blue blood now a thick red.  
“Bruce, I need you. Lana woke up bleeding. Please hurry.” I hung up. Another quick call to Thor to pick up Jane. I set her on the couch and returned to sit with Lana. I held her hand tightly as we waited, not wanting to lose my lover.  
“It's going to be alright.” I caressed her, spreading blood from my fingers on her cheek.  
“I trust you.” She said leaning into my touch. She took on a pale color as she clutched her stomach. I draped a clean towel over her nakedness.  
“Sir, Dr. Banner and Mr. Odinson have arrived.” Jarvis chirped.  
“I'll be right back, I'm grabbing those read outs too.” I got up to let them in. Lana didn't look well, she'd lost what looked like a lot of blood. Bruce went in to her assess her, while I grabbed the tablet with the scan on it to Bruce. Thor looked lost.   
“Son of Stark, what is happening? Why is Lady Jane in your home? Why is she not awake? Are we under attack?” Thor spoke.  
“Big guy, Jane's ok, there was just a lot of blood and she fainted. I caught her before she hit the floor. Take her back to your place, but let me know when she wakes.” I explained quickly.  
“Blood? We are under attack?” He held his arm out for Mjölnir. I facepalmed knowing I now had to hire more contractors to repair the oncoming damage. Right on cue, the magical hammer flew through the floor.  
“Argh!” I groaned in frustration. “Lana had an accident and Jane has several doctorates, none of them pertaining to medicine. didn’t know she had a thing with blood. But I caught her. She’s not hurt. But she’d be more comfortable in your bed, right?” I suggested.  
“No, I'll stay until I know your lady is safe. Jane may sleep where she is.” He said, clasping a hand to my shoulder. I groaned, some from the pain of his grip, some from the fact he was staying. I suddenly had a bad feeling that my world was about to fall apart.  
I walked back to where I had left Bruce with Lana. I pushed past him to rearrange the towel I’d draped over her. Bruce had written some things down when he was asking her questions. He was looking over the readouts I'd given him. Thor had retreated back to Jane, thankfully. Bruce draped an arm over us to close in our speaking space.  
“Lana, these readouts say your uterus is distended, I want to do an ultrasound.”  
“And ultrasound, what for?” I chewed on the inside of my cheek worried for her. Lana gave me a confused, but worried look.  
“She is, or was pregnant. I want to make sure. If you still are, the baby may be in danger.” He said digging in his bag. I felt faint. I knew I had paled but I held strong, knowing she looked ready to pass out. “I had a feeling about this, when you said you spent three weeks vomiting every morning. I acquired the necessary equipment a few weeks ago. Are you guys using protection?”  
“Yes.” We lied in unison.  
I knelt next to Lana. He knelt on the other side. We started rearranging her towel, she protested.  
“Lana, love bug, he needs to do this.” I grabbed another towel to cover her breasts and rearranged the other to expose her belly and still cover her sex. Bruce applied the blue gel to aid the ultrasound. He pressed the wand to her lower abdomen. He searched over her, looking at the little readout screen. She groaned in pain, gripping my hand tightly. We waited what felt like forever.  
“I have bad news for you. Lana, you've had a miscarriage. The bleeding looks like it's ceased, but you still need rest.” Bruce finally said as he started putting things away. I cleaned her up with a wet washcloth.   
“Miscarriage?” She said weakly.  
“Yes, you were pregnant. You've lost the child. Did you suffer a trauma to yourself recently?” Bruce said still packing things away.   
“Lana?” I held her as she passed out. She immediately reverted to the blue form I had discovered earlier. Probably from blood loss. Bruce turned in shock, not knowing what to say or do. And just my luck, Thor took this opportunity to see what was going on.   
“Stark! What is going on? Where is your woman? Who is this Jotun?” I could see the anger rising in him.  
“Thor, now is not the time. Let me get him in bed so he may rest. He's lost a lot of blood and he needs to heal.” I tried to explain. I picked Loki up and carried him to our bedroom. Our bedcovers were soaked in the thick blue blood.  
“Bruce, I need your help.” I yelled.  
“You better tell me what's going on.” He said.  
“Yeah, I'll explain it in a minute. Can you clear this bed? Thor, can you get new sheets out of the hall closet?” Both men went to work as I held Loki. “I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean for everyone to find out this way. I'll handle it.” I cooed to him. Thor and Bruce made the bed quickly, and I was able to tuck him in.   
“Rest well, Loki. I’m sorry.” I whispered and kissed his forehead. I ushered everyone out and closed the door, all but a crack.  
“Loki?” Bruce asked.  
“My brother? Why is he here? What did you do to him?” Thor boomed. I shushed him.   
“Yes, your brother. What other Loki is there?” I remarked sarcastically, tears threatening to spill. “And he's just suffered a horrible loss. We both did. Would you mind not killing me right now.”  
“Why does he look like that and how did he even have a miscarriage anyway?” Leave it to Bruce to let his inner scientist out.  
“Remember when Thor said he was adopted? He's Jotun, without his magic he apparently looks like that. I hadn’t seen it in full until today.” I tried to explain.  
“Miscarriage? What is this word?” Thor asked, still looking ready to kill me.  
“It means, he's lost the baby.” Jane approached having just awoken and joined the conversation. She saw the tension and tried to diffuse Thor.  
“Baby? What baby?” His voice rising, despite all of our hushing.  
“Our baby.” I said. The shock of what I said sending tears into my eyes. “He took a bullet last night during the bank robbery. It must have affected the baby. I never even knew.”  
“I do not understand. My brother is male, there is no possibility.”  
“Maybe you should speak more to him, instead of showing him up. Maybe pay attention to what he says!” I felt my own anger rising.  
“Boys!” Jane yelled. “Yelling isn't going to help anyone right now. Loki and Tony need time to mourn. Bruce, go read the readouts if you're that curious. Thor, you will leave them alone this instant. Come back another day to figure out what happened.”  
“Thank you Jane, can you find Natasha for me. She'd want to know.” I went in to be with Loki. He was still asleep. I sat next to him, petting his hair. I would deal with the pending crisis later.  
I sat with him until he woke the next day. His Jotun form fading slowly as he healed. Natasha had poked her head in to see us in the late afternoon. She informed me that we had a small crowd in the sitting room. I ensured her I would take care of it soon.  
He worked his arms around me. I hugged him tightly. I ran a hand down his bare chest and stomach. I felt the tears stream down my face and into his soft hair. Loki sobbed against my side. We sat like that for a long while.  
“Loki.” I broke the silence. “We have a small crowd in our sitting room to deal with.”  
“Let me get dressed and let's get this over with.”  
“Are you sure you’re up for moving around?”  
“I am. My body healed itself while I slept.”  
“Love bug, I'm sorry. I truly am. I didn’t know. If I knew I would have never let you take that mission.”  
“I should be the one who's sorry. I stepped into the path of that bullet and ended our child's life.” We still hadn't moved, wrapped around each other.  
“Don't blame yourself, you didn't know. Neither of us knew.” I laid a hand on his cheek bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him softly. “I love you more than anything, Loki. It was just not meant to be right now. We weren't meant to start a family right now.”   
Loki sighed. I gathered him into my arms, laying a hand on his empty womb. There was a knock at the door. He conjured some clothes as we still sat together. Jane pushed open the door.  
“We heard voices, are you alright?” She asked. Thor's head poked in over hers.  
“Brother?” Thor tried to whisper.  
“Who's still out there?” I asked.  
“Us, Nat, Pepper, and Dr. Banner. We felt no need to get everyone. Just anyone who saw.”  
“You’re up?” Pepper pushed her way into the room. She grabbed both of us and squeezed. “I'm so sorry.”   
“Well, since everyone wants to have this meeting in here, instead of waiting for us, sit.” I gestured to the end of the bed. Thor took a chair from the other room and maneuvered it into the room. He pulled Jane into his lap. Pepper remained where she was wrapped around us, petting Loki's hair. Thor motioned for the other two to follow. Natasha sat on the edge of the bed and Bruce stood in the doorway.  
“I thought so.” He said.  
“You thought so?” I remarked.  
“I've watched how your eyes follow him during training, or how both of you hold back when matched against each other. I've had my suspicions for a couple of weeks.” Bruce explained. “You confirmed it last night, Tony.”  
“Brother, how long has this been going on?” Thor boomed.  
“Shh. He's still sensitive about the sibling thing.” I hushed. Loki buried his face into my ribs.  
“Loki! Explain yourself. You’ve played your tricks before, and I have fallen for them. Am I to believe you have the man of iron enchanted to protect you.” Thor was getting furious. He stood, dumping Jane onto the floor. She looked frustrated and hurt.  
“No, Thor.” Loki shouted.  
“No. He does not have me enchanted. I really do love him!” I wrapped my arms around him tighter. “We've been dating for a year. If you have a problem with it, you can take your ass back to Asgard!”  
“I do not believe either of you. Lies upon lies.” Thor growled and walked away.   
“If it keeps Loki from dominating the world, just let it go.” Bruce called after him.  
“I can take over the world if I wanted to.” Loki mumbled into my side.  
“Of course you can, just not today.” I said softly into his hair.  
“I think Jane and I would both like to know about your blue coloring we witnessed.” Bruce spoke from the doorway.  
“They saw that too?” Loki groaned.  
“Yes. You kinda passed out due to blood loss. You reverted to heal.” I explained.  
“Again, not of Asgard.” Loki rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hands. “Without the glamour the Allfather placed upon me, I look like the monster you saw.”  
“Loki, don’t do this. Not in front of people.” I whispered into his hair.  
“Is that also the reason for the… What happened in there?” Bruce gestured to the bathroom.  
“I think so. I have much research to do.” Loki snapped back.  
“Now everyone here knows that Loki and I are a couple, we'd appreciate if you didn't tell the others and give us some time to heal. Please?” I begged.  
“Yes, of course.” Pepper softly said. She hugged both of us again. And kissed Loki on the forehead. “I'm so sorry.” She whispered to only us. Jane also approached us and gave us a hug. Natasha gave us a curt nod before taking Bruce and leaving.


	52. Chapter 52

Fifty Two  
Bruce told the rest of the group that Lana had a miscarriage and that we needed time alone. Loki and I approved him saying as such, so we'd have some peace. I didn't need the rest of the Avengers up here bothering Loki. I really didn't need to explain to more people right now. We did agree that after Loki was recovered we would tell the others.   
“Loki?” I popped my head into the room with coffee. “How are you feeling?” I sat down in bed with him. He had spent several days moping in bed. He wept, in mourning. As did I, but Loki was taking it especially hard.   
“Tony? Why are you being so good to me?” He mumbled into the pillow he was clutching. I caught him several times holding his abdomen protectively while crying.   
“Because I love you.” I set the coffee down and snuggled up to him. Placing soft kisses into his hair.  
“I lost our child.”  
“Wasn't your fault. I've told you this a thousand times already, it wasn't meant to be. How many more times must I tell you.”  
“I should have known I was with child.”  
“No, you shouldn't have. You've never had a child, how were you supposed to know.” I smoothed his frazzled hair. “Now, you've been in bed for days. Get out, go enjoy the flowers our friends sent us.”  
“Flowers?” Loki questioned.  
“Yes, everyone cares about you and your well being.” I leaned forward and kissed him. “Especially me. We’ll try again, if that's what you want.”  
“No. I couldn't do that again. I couldn’t do that to you again.” He still clutched the pillow.  
“It’s still not your fault and I still love you. You didn’t do anything to me. It was an accident.” I sighed.  
“You want children?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. We never did have this conversation. It came up, but we never discussed it.  
“I never thought I did. Figured I'd parent like my father. But when I found out about our loss, my heart broke too. I had feelings for the little lost thing.” I smiled sadly.  
“But, you've been so composed.”  
“I've been trying to stay strong for you. I've had my breakdowns while you rested. If anyone is to blame, it's me for getting you pregnant to start with.” I tried to laugh, but it failed. “I think someday we can try again. You'll be a wonderful… Father? Mother?”  
“We'll cross that bridge when we get there.” He said.  
“Can we get you out of bed?” I got up and held my hands out for him. He reached for me and I helped him stand. I pulled him out into the sitting room filled with flowers.   
“These are from everyone?” He looked around. He read the name on the tag. “These are for Lana, not me.”  
“Baby, don’t think like that.”  
“We need to tell the truth. It’s time.” He said softly.  
“I know. As soon as you’re up for it.” I snuggled my face into his chest, kissing softly. “I have one more surprise for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, and these are from me.” I led him to the vase filled with red roses. “They symbolize love. I still love you more than ever. You were carrying our child and sacrificed yourself to save a friend. You're a pretty good guy, you know that?”   
I held him from behind, swaying gently as he examined the flowers. My chin barely resting on his shoulder.  
“I love you too, Tony.”


	53. Chapter 53

Fifty Three

We agreed to tell everyone about our relationship on a Friday and then escape to Malibu to oversee repairs and avoid the coming wrath of the rest of the team. And there would be wrath. Clint already not too fond of Loki for brainwashing him. Granted, Loki was brainwashed at the same time. I figured Steve would balk at the premise of two men in a relationship together, and call blasphemy. As would Thor, given Loki’s status as prince. I still feared Thor more than anyone.

It had taken some planning and guts to put together what we were about to do.

“Ready?” Loki said taking my hand. I was wearing the Ironman suit, face shield open and was holding the gauntlet in my other hand. We both knew to be on our guard.

“Let's get it over with.” I breathed. Loki shimmered into Lana, possibly for the last time and we went down to the conference room where the girls and Bruce had gathered everyone for us. We walked in, the large table flanked by our friends and teammates. Capsicle sat at the other end of the room at the head of the table. Flanking him were Sam Wilson, and Thor. Thor did not look too happy to be involved with this conversation. He sat with his arms crossed over his armor and Mjölnir sitting on the table in front of him. Staring daggers at us. He was the only person in armor, aside from myself. Apparently he prepared for battle.

Jane sat on his side, a hand over his, trying to keep him calm. Natasha sat on Sam’s left. Bruce sat next to her. Pepper and Rhodey sat next to Jane. Clint stood in a corner to watch the goings on.

I smiled softly to Bruce and the three ladies that helped us out. Lana held my hand tightly.

“What is this all about, Stark?” Steve finally spoke. Eyeing me suspiciously for being in the armor.

“We have an announcement.” I began. “As most of you know, Lana and I have been dating for about a year.”

“So what, you're getting married?” Clint laughed sarcastically from the corner.

“No, not yet.” I spoke, the last bit whispered so only Lana could hear. She squeezed my hand a bit. Either in warning or comfort.

“No, it's time to reveal some truths.” Lana said. She stood beside me, lifted my hand to her lips and shimmered back into my Loki in his full armor. I smiled at the gesture, getting lost in his eyes. We were surrounded by gasps and shouts. From the few that knew, trying to calm the others down. There was a scramble for weapons.

Mjölnir connected with the side of my helmet before returning to Thor.

“Jane told me what happened the other day. You violated my brother. I don’t know what magic you possess or what lies you tell. Allfather will hear of this and execute you for your treason against the crown.” Thor spoke sternly.

“Not brother.” I spoke rolling my eyes. My face shield not fitting properly now.

“Treason?” Pepper asked.

“Loki is to be married to a woman and produce heirs to the throne. This relationship is forbidden.”

“Thor, I seduced him. And I am not your brother, nor am I of Asgard.” Loki gripped me tighter. “I am crown prince of Jotunheim. I say this is perfectly acceptable, given Jotuns are both male and female.” I looked around at the shocked faces. Steve stood in shock. Pepper and Jane were trying to hold back Thor, unsuccessfully. Rhodey was yelling at Pepper for knowing and not saying anything. Barton climbed on top of a filing cabinet, bow in hand attempting to get an aim on Loki.

Before Thor picked me up to throw me, I saw the familiar flash of green in Bruce's eyes, stress of the situation getting to him. I kicked Thor in the gut to get away. I didn't need Hulk treating my lover like a rag doll, again.

Thor lunged after me again. Using the repulsers, I was able to get away from Thor's grasp and stand between Barton and Loki.

“Loki, Bruce is about to let the other guy out. Get us out of here!” I shouted over the arguing. He grabbed my bare hand and teleported us to the other side of the room.

“Please accept that we are in love, we are consenting adults and we are still mourning the loss of our unborn child. When you're all done acting like children and can speak to us like civilized people, we'll return.” Loki announced to our pain in the ass colleagues. Before he teleported us, I saw Mjölnir headed for my face.


	54. Chapter 54

Fifty Four

I opened my eyes after the jump only to be surprised that where we landed didn't look like earth. The sky was a light lavender with white clouds. Purple grasses and leaves replaced well known green. I was still holding Loki’s hand, but he looked weak. He was very pale and covered in a thin sweat.

“Loki, are alright? This isn't Malibu.” I joked hoping for a laugh.

“It’s not. This is Alfheim. I'm in need of questions answered, and you're in need of sanctuary. You don't think they'd look for us in the Malibu house or even your safe house?” He explained.

Loki draped an arm over my shoulder and I helped him walk.

“Where to?” I sighed. I still wore the metal armor, already burning up. I was not willing to leave it unattended on a strange planet.

“It's not far.” He said. He was gaining strength with every step.

What felt like hours, and probably was, we arrived at a small dwelling on the outskirts of a village of similar houses. The exterior was stone with a thatched roof. A small girl with white hair and freckles came running towards us. Loki stooped and lifted her as she ran into his arms. I don't think I'd ever seen him smile bigger as while he was holding this child.

“Uncle Loki!” She squealed. “Spin me!”

Loki complied with the little girls request and spun her around. What appeared to be her mother, stood in the doorway drying her hands on her apron. She also had long white hair and delicate features.

“Now don't get her sick.” The woman called. Loki stopped, finding his balance and focusing on the woman's voice. He set the child down and approached the woman gathering her into a tight embrace.

“Malrin, it's so wonderful to see you.” He held her at arms length. “You look well.”

“Uncle Loki, spin me more, please?” The young girl tugged at his leather outer armor.

“Aeyrn, let your uncle and his guest settle in. It's a long way from Asgard.” Malrin scolded the little girl. She looked about to cry. I shed my Ironman armor to not scare her any further.

“Nonsense.” Loki said picking up Aeyrn and spinning her again. Malrin just shook her head. Loki stopped and motioned for me to come closer. I was grinning like an idiot watching him interact with this child. He took my hand and presented me to Malrin.

“Malrin, this is my lover, Tony Stark of Midgard.” He introduced. “Tony, this is my friend Malrin and her daughter Aeyrn.” I reached out to shake hands with her. She pulled me into a tight hug.

“You're the one saving our Loki from himself? It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” She whispered in my ear. I blushed.

“You're from Midgard? I’ve never met anyone from Midgard.” Aeyrn tugged on my arm. I stooped to her level.

“That I am.” I replied.

“You don't look very fragile.” She poked and pinched me. I looked up at Loki who laughed.

“Where is Îrben?” Loki asked.

“He is out at market. He is due to arrive before evening. He will be happy to see you, Loki. Why don't you both come in for refreshments. I was just making Aeyrn her midday meal.” She pushed the door open for us. Loki helped me stand and guided me into the house, which looked bigger once inside. I was led into a large kitchen with a wood burning stove. Whatever was cooking smelled delicious. Loki helped Aeyrn into a chair, her mother brought over a plate with what looked like cheese and crackers on it. Aeyrn helped herself making little sandwiches. She fed one to Loki. It was obvious Aeyrn had affections for Loki. I watched him play with her as if she was his own child.

“He's really good with her.” Malrin said watching as Loki conjured flowers for her.

“He is, isn't he?” I sighed, butterflies in my stomach. “She's how old, six, seven?”

“No.” Malrin laughed. “I've forgotten Midgardians age so quickly.”

“What?” I must have given her a funny look. Loki stood with Aeyrn attached to his hand.

“What she means, is little miss Aeyrn is three hundred, seventy two.”

“What? How?” I stammered.

“Only on Midgard do you have such short lives.” Loki laughed as Aeyrn tried climbing up his leather armor. If my head didn't hurt from the teleportation or the walk, it did now. Aeyrn must have seen my distress and gave me a hug. I smiled down at her and petted her silky hair.

“Aeyrn, why don't you take your lunch and go find the Fae. They need their meal too.” Her mother bent and handed her the plate.

“Ok, mom.” She grabbed it and ran out the door.

“Fae?” I looked at Loki.

“The faerie folk that inhabit the meadows here.” He explained to my hurting head. Malrin laid down more food and wine for us. Loki took my wine explaining it was too strong for me. I rolled my eyes at him.

“It's been about a month since we last saw you, Loki. What's wrong?” Malrin asked as she busied herself in the kitchen.

“What says anything has to be wrong to visit?”

“The last few times you've been here, it was the middle of the night in need of Îrben’s healing skills. Besides, I've known you for a few centuries now, I know that pained look in your face and in your voice.”

“You know me too well, Malrin. I am in need of your husband’s expertise.” Loki smiled softly. I took his hand. “I believe Tony will need his skills as well. There is a tear in our souls that needs repaired.”

“This is much more serious than your prior visits. What has happened?” She stopped her busy work and laid a hand on Loki’s forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she took Loki in her arms.

“I'm so sorry.” She said through tears. Loki's soft sobs joined hers. I cocked my head in confusion before settling into rubbing the bridge of my nose.

“Most of the light elves are telepathic.” Loki explained when he saw my confusion. “Malrin, is the guest room together? I think this is all overwhelming Tony.”

“Yes, of course.” She led us to a back bedroom. “Sleep well, Tony Stark of Midgard. Loki, you should rest as well. Always a long journey from Asgard.”

“I haven't been on Asgard in over a year.” Loki corrected. Malrin seemed to drop the subject.

“Îrben will glad to see you, and finally meet your lover.” She said with a small curtsy and headed back to the kitchen.

“Rest, Tony. You need it.”

“How do you know Malrin and her husband?” I asked as he climbed into the bed with me. I laid my head on his chest listening to his breathing and heart.

“I was left with Îrben's parents when I was younger, to learn discipline. The Allfather had enough of my foolishness after I'd cut Lady Sif’s hair off in the middle of the night and lied about it the next day. I was given the punishment of having my lips sewn shut to prevent me from lying. I was taken from my beloved mother and brother.” He recalled, running his fingers through my hair.

“How cruel.” I breathed. I looked up at him trying to find the scars. “Did Îrben's parents heal you?”

“They did in time. Allfather wove Sedir into the thread. It wasn't until I had something truthful to say, would I be set free.” He spoke. “Îrben and I were of similar ages and became fast friends. He didn't mind my silence and did the talking for both of us. He taught me the elven Sedir that he knew and helped me find the books to learn more.

“I spent years here in silence. Îrben accepted me as I was, not knowing that I was the prince of Asgard. I appreciated his friendship. Then, one day the thread disappeared, and I was able to thank him for his friendship and sincerely thank his parents for their care of me.”

“What was the truthful thing you said?” I asked still scanning his lips for the scars.

“Thank you. I wanted to thank him for his friendship and accepting me for who I was. I was brought back to Asgard soon after my punishment had been lifted. Îrben thought our friendship over. I started looking into the secret ways out of Asgard, the ones Heimdall cannot see. I visited the other realms in my search for a way into Alfheim. It took a few years, but I managed to surprise him one day.

“Again we were friends. I spent days at a time with him. Allfather either didn't know I was gone, or didn't care. Mother sent out search parties looking for me. I eventually told her I wanted to spend more time in Alfheim. She made it possible for me to spend more time here learning elven Sedir and about the other realms. Mother told Allfather that it would benefit both princes of Asgard to travel to other realms.” Loki continued speaking to the far wall, idly stoking my hair and face. I kept looking for any scarring on his perfect lips.

“Thor and I were sent to Îrben’s family to learn Sedir and about life on Alfheim. I absorbed as much as I could during the day and spent any downtime with Îrben.” Loki sighed. “Tony? What are you looking at?”

“Looking for scars?” I blushed as he finally caught me. He bent low so I may look closer in the dim candle light and fading sun. I ran my fingers over his lips. He kissed my fingertips.

“They healed long ago. Just like the rest will heal. It's the emotional scars that last forever.” He touched my chest over my heart.

“Why did you say that Îrben needed to heal me too? I don’t have any open wounds.” I asked.

“You do. We both have the same wound on our souls.” He breathed.

“I understand.” I said not wanting to open that wound wider.

“Rest now. Teleportation always exhausts you.” He cooed. “I'll be here when you wake.”


	55. Chapter 55

Fifty Five

I awoke in darkness, alone. I threw the blankets off allowing the Arc Reactor to light up the room. I heard voices in the other room. I followed the two male voices. I found Loki and a white haired man, whom I assumed was Îrben sitting close together. Loki was in glorious blue skin. Thick dark markings barely visible in the low lighting gracing his skin. Their eyes closed, their foreheads touched together. As I approached closer I noticed Îrben holding Loki's hands, palms up. A slight glow surrounding their hands.

I stood quietly, watching, trying to comprehend what I was seeing. I waited as patiently as I could, trying not to shift too much or make too much noise. Loki’s blue faded back into ivory white.

“Tony?” Loki suddenly smiled. “Think you can breathe any louder?” My eyes shot open. I didn't think he knew I was standing there.

“How?” I started.

“I knew the moment you got up. Come here.” He waved me over, finally opening his eyes. He took my hand and pulled me into his lap. “Îrben, I want you to meet my lover, Tony.”

“It's wonderful to meet you. Loki has been talking about you for a long time.” Îrben spoke in a deep voice.

“Really? Hopefully good things.”

“Yes, every time he's been here for a healing session I've gotten an update on you. It's so great to finally meet the man who's made my Loki so happy.” Îrben clasped my hands. I felt the residual energy on him.

“Did I interrupt something?” I blushed.

“We were healing some of my physical wounds. Now that you’re here we can get to work on the emotional scars.” Loki explained. He settled me into his lap between his knees.

“I don't want to forget.” I tried.

“We won't forget, I just want to make the pain less. So we can move forward.” He said while nuzzling my neck. His breath tickling the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Tony, I need your hands.” Îrben held his hands out for mine. I extended my hands to him. He cupped the backs of my hands. Loki extended his hands out over mine, sandwiching my hands.

“Love, go ahead, relax.” Loki pushed me forward slightly so my forehead touched Îrben's. Loki rested his head on my back. “Just focus on my breathing.”

It took a few minutes, but my breath finally fell into rhythm with theirs. I felt the energy flow into my hands from both men. The warmth of the energy filled me. I felt a warm wetness soaking into my shirt.

“Loki.” I breathed.

“Focus, Tony.” He reminded. I matched my breath to him again. As my breathing fell in line, I felt the memories of that painful morning stir up. I felt the first tears stream down my face. I felt the sadness and pain wash over me before it disappeared. The memory was there, it was no longer painful to think about. Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

“It's done.” Îrben sat up, drawing his hands from ours. I clasped Loki’s hands, drawing them around my chest. Neither one of us were crying anymore, but we sat still wrapped around each other.

“I'm sorry.” Loki finally spoke. Îrben took that as a sign to go to bed.

“What are you sorry about, it wasn't meant to be right now.” I answered.

“I'm sorry for allowing it to happen in the first place. I didn’t realize that in exploring my Jotun form, I accidentally merged it into the one you see normally.”

“It's still not your fault. Remember, it takes two to create new life. If you're going to keep blaming yourself, you should be blaming me too.” I turned in my seat, taking his face in my hands. Fingertips tracing the memories of the raised lines. “Loki, let's just remember the good that came from it.”

“The weeks of puking or the fact we were forced to expose our relationship to the very people that want me dead?” He rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean. Besides the team will get over it.” I kissed him softly. “You look exhausted, let's go back to bed.”

I stood, leading the way back to the guest room. I crawled in next to him, wrapping myself around him. I ran my hands over his fading scars. Our history written over his body.


	56. Chapter 56

Fifty Six

I awoke with the sun in the early dawn. I rolled over trying to blot it out. Loki’s hot breath crept up on my neck. He kissed just behind my ear softly. Hands and arms wrapped around my torso. I sighed softly as he trailed his fingers through the fine hairs above my waist line.

“Will I ever get to see your native skin?” I hummed.

“I’m still not sure.”

“Love bug,” I whined while squirming around in his arms to see his face. “It’s just me and you here. No one else. Please?” I begged. “I’ve seen you while you were passed out, but I was too worried to pay attention.”

Loki paused, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Slowly the ivory made way for the sapphire of his true self. Dark blue markings adorned his skin. I watched in awe, running my fingers over his arms. He watched with ruby eyes as I traced the patterns, caressing the markings on his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into my touch.

“You’re not afraid?” He spoke carefully.

“Of what? You’re still my Loki. Man, woman, beautiful Smurf. You’re mine. And I told you, I’d love you no matter what you looked like.”

“Smurf?”

“Pop culture reference. I’ll show you when we get back to earth.” I explained. I ran a thumb over his darkened lips and down the raised markings on his chin. “What do they mean, if anything?”

“It’s my family lineage.” He traced the one on his forehead from memory.

“It looks like a crown. Is that why you told Thor you were crown prince of something or other.”

“Jotunheim. Yes.” He sighed.

I traced over the lines of his chest and stomach, causing little shivers and moans. He closed his eyes letting dark lashes flutter against his cheeks. I leaned in, only to kiss softly. He deepened the kiss, fingers woven through my hair. We broke apart after several minutes of making out. Foreheads touching, sharing in the same breath.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?”

“What did you mean when you said you merged this body with the one I normally see?”

“When I was a babe, Allfather placed a glamour on me to appear Asgardian. I’ve been reading up on my lineage. I wanted find a permanent solution to hide this.”

“Hide it? Why? You’re beautiful!” I traced the lines across his cheek again.

“I see the way everyone looks at me when I’m like this. All anyone sees is a monster.” He sighed against me.

“I don’t see that. I see you, my Loki. With more to explore. I really want to see where all these markings go and trace them all with my tongue.” I grinned from ear to ear, the proverbial Cheshire Cat. He blushed deep blue.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that. Not after everything that’s happened. I’d rather erase it from my body.”

“Please reconsider. The people who love you will accept your blue form. Your family here. Please reconsider, take your time, I’ll wait for you.” I changed my smile into something less predatory. “In the meantime, let’s relax without any worries.”

“I like that idea.” He settled back into my arms while I gently brushed over the lines on his arms. I reveled in the tiny shudders it caused.

Content and happy, we fell back asleep holding each other.


	57. Chapter 57

Fifty Seven

The next few weeks, we lived on Alfheim relaxing in a less stressful environment. I got to know Loki’s second family. Malrin was like a sister to him. Aeryn, like a daughter. Îrben seemed very brotherly, but not family like. They seemed more. Loki said they grew up almost as brothers. I convinced myself that I was seeing things where there wasn’t.

Aeyrn ran off after breakfast to tell all her friends that her Uncle Loki was visiting. The small cottage was over run with elven children who wanted to see the Asgardian and the Midgardian. All looked similar with long white hair and large crystal blue eyes. One or two had soft violet eyes. I felt out of place with my short dark hair and dark eyes. The lack of magic isolated me more.

Once the children were done poking and prodding me, only to realize I had less powers than they did, they swarmed Loki. Loki started conjuring small items for the children. They crowded him, amazed. He looked over at me, I shrugged helplessly.

“He’s always been good with children. I just hope he has some of his own someday.” Malrin came out of the house with tray of cookies for the kids. They suddenly mobbed her before returning to Loki. I grabbed a few cookies and strode over to Loki. I shoved a cookie in his mouth. The kids giggled.

“Lo? Where do these things come from?” I asked picking up a flower.

“Different places I’ve visited in the universe. I only have to see it in my minds eye to bring it here.”

“When you make something disappear, like my clothes, where do they go?”

“Sif’s closet.” He plainly stated. I gave him a confused look while he turned back to the children.

This place was very simple, yet had some technological advantages over Earth. There was running water with no source, energy to run mechanical things, means of transportation quicker and safer than ours with no pollution. No pollution anywhere. In fact, the landscape was pristine. Clusters of tress on the horizon, with their purple leaves. Wild meadows filled with flowers. Small animals and bird like creatures, unafraid of the Elves. I felt out of place here. Used to dirt, rust and oil. The sun was a bluish and much smaller in the sky, suggesting we were farther away. I theorized the blue star was responsible for the purple foliage.

I walked over to Îrben to assist with chores. The only thing I felt I could do to repay the hospitality was to help with chores. I grabbed an axe and helped Îrben chop wood to sell at market. He'd already refused Loki’s help. That he was doing enough keeping Aeyrn out of the way.

“Îrben?” I started, between swings. “What was Loki like as a child?”

“Much like he is now. Mischievous and always wanting to be the center of attention. He’s settled down quite a bit since he met you. Less irritable. Less domineering.” Îrben answered, putting his axe down. “He's never been good at holding onto relationships. Even then.”

“When?”

“When we were young. Always trying to impress one of our friends. He'd be with one of them for awhile until they grew tired of his tricks and move on.”

“Young, like how young?” I asked confused.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting Midgardians age faster. A millennia ago, maybe a century more.” He explained.

“So he dated a lot when he spent time here?”

“Dated? No! He went from fling to fling, but at the end of the day, he always came home to me.” Îrben sighed.

“Home to you? What, I'm confused.” I stuttered.

“He didn't tell you?”

“Tell me what?” I stood wide eyed, missing something.

“We were together for a long time. We were each other’s first. His being here for so long during his punishment, we experimented. We fell in love. But we had an open relationship. He wanted to explore the pleasure industry that had built up in one of the larger cities. Sometimes, we’d go together. He always came home to me.” Îrben explained before picking up his axe and returning to work. I stood dumbfounded. Enough so, Îrben stopped work again and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“It was a long time ago. Many centuries before you were born. I'm sorry if this is upsetting news to you.”

“No, not upsetting, just a surprise. I just thought you were both very close friends.” I shrugged.

“We are. It's just…” He started. “It's best if you let him tell you.” He started work again. I figured the same and got back to work. Soon, I was sweat soaked and stopped and removed my shirt. I mopped my brow before returning to my chore.

After what felt like only minutes of work, I turned to the sound of a low wolf whistle. Loki sauntered over to me, a smile spread wide across his face.

“Who me?” I asked.

“Yeah, you who else.” He said running a finger along my sweaty chest. “It's time to get cleaned up for dinner. Aeyrn’s friends have gone home for their own supper.”

“It's dinner time already. I just got to work.” I explained, a questioning grimace on my face.

“You've been working for hours. Îrben and Malrin have more than enough firewood to get through the cold times, and plenty to sell, thanks to you.” Loki gestured behind me. I finally turned to look at the enormous pile I'd created out of frustration.

“Wow.”

“Come on, I'll show you where you can get cleaned up.”


	58. Chapter 58

Fifty Eight

Dinner was awkward. Only Aeyrn spoke, chattering on about her day and the tricks Loki showed her friends. The adults ate in relative silence. It was apparent that Îrben had discussed this afternoons conversation with his wife. They shared a look every time Loki glanced in my direction. My attention on rearranging my food. Soon Malrin was ushering Aeyrn off to bed.

“Are you two going to talk at all?” Îrben finally broke the silence.

“Tony, what got into you? First you finish six months of work, then you won't talk to me. What's going on?” Loki pried.

“When were you going to tell me you and Îrben had a thing?” I blurted out. It felt like a relief off my chest.

“You said something didn't you?” Loki snapped at Îrben.

“It was an accident. I couldn't cover it up once I said it.”

“Tony, love.” He clasped my hands. “Yes, Îrben and I were in love once. It was centuries ago. I didn't feel a need to tell you, because I thought you'd act this way.”

“What way?” I snapped.

“You're jealous. And rightfully so. I acted the same way around Pepper. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“What happened?” I asked them both.

“Malrin happened.” Îrben sighed, looking at her. “She came into our lives. I fell in love with her and was seeing her behind Loki’s back.”

“I was very cross with him for a long time.” Loki spoke.

“I thought you said you had an open relationship?” I asked.

“It was. We met Malrin in the city. In a brothel. We spent much time with her together. Îrben wanted her for himself.” Loki explained somberly. “We had a horrible argument and went our separate ways.”

“I sought Loki out when my daughter was born. I wanted my good friend and closest thing I have to a brother to be a part of her life.” Îrben went on. 

“And once again, we were thick as thieves.” They clasped hands across the table.

“Tony, you are the best thing that has happened to my Loki in recent years. Since he found out his heritage a few years ago, he hasn't been himself. I never realized he was Jotun royalty until he came to me thinking it was a curse.”

“Tony? Are you going to be alright?” Loki squeezed my hand.

“I think. I never expected to meet one of your ex’s. I guess if you can accept Pepper in our lives, I can accept your former lovers too. Still mad at you for not telling me.” I jested.

“You're going to have to accept several centuries worth of lovers then.”

“Not much different than mine.” Loki and I laughed because we both knew it was true.


	59. Chapter 59

Fifty Nine

The next few days were filled with flirting. Gentle banter at each other, touching, soft kisses. We each held back as we were only a wall away from Aeyrn. Despite her age, she was still a child.

Loki spent his down time reading and making small notes in his leather bound book. I tried to read his writing, but couldn’t make sense of the glyphs, only the pictures he drew.

I sat with him against a tree, resting my head in his lap. He idly ran his fingers through my hair.

“What are you reading about?”

“Trying to fix the mistake I made.” He mumbled, chewing on his quill.

“The mistake of landing a hot boyfriend like me?” I teased. He stopped carding through my hair. His face firm, not so much for teasing.

“The mistake of merging my Jotun form to my Aesir glamour.”

“Oh.”

“I need to reverse it.”

“Why?” I asked. He stood, leaving me to lie on the ground. “I mean, it’s apart of you, of who you are.”

I stood, placing my hands on his hips turning him around. He refused to look at me. I got underneath his survey of the ground.

“You once told me that if it wasn’t for the choices we made through life, we wouldn’t be here with each other now.”

Loki grunted a response and shifted me out of his gaze again.

“I’ll leave you alone, but I still ask that you should reconsider. I think you’re fucking hot and I’d love to see all of those yummy patterns.” I licked his cheek, where I had seen a marking before. He didn’t react. “I just don’t see why you couldn’t have an on/off switch for it.” I began to walk back to the house, disturbing butterflies and crickets along the way.

“What did you say?” He mumbled just loud enough to hear.

“On/off switch? Blue on, blue off? That kind of thing. Most of my suits have on/off switches. Well, actually all.” I rambled.

“Stop. I have some thinking to do.” Loki said sternly before returning to sit at the base of the tree. I left with a shrug. He needed time to think. I’d support him either way, as long as I got to run my tongue along those enticing lines before covering them up forever.

Loki and Îrben didn’t come in for dinner. I stirred my dinner around, not eating, worrying.

“Tony, don’t be so worried. He’ll make a decision that’s right for both of you. He’s been through a long journey to discover who he really is. But he really started learning in the last year.”

“Last year?”

“He’s been borrowing books from the library in Asgard, storing them here. All books about Jotunheim. Culture, physiology, anatomy.”

“I wonder if that’s what all the books at my place are about.” I clicked my tongue.

“He’s a curious being, always has been. He’ll do what’s right. If you’re not hungry, you’re welcome to sit by the fire.”

“No, I think I’ll go to bed early, thank you.”

“Good night.” She replied.

I lay down alone, thinking about the events of the last few weeks. Between training, avoiding the other Avengers, Pepper bothering me about Stark Industries paperwork. The loss of our unborn child weighed the most in my mind. As well as our reveal to the more conservative teammates.

It was so enjoyable to not have a care in the world. No meetings, Avengers, nothing. Just me and Loki. I wished I had more time with him like this.

I may have nodded off with all the thoughts swirling through my head. A faint touch brushed across my face. I swatted it away.

“Tony.” Loki’s soft voice floated over me as he brushed the hair from my eyes. I may have grunted at him. “Love?”

“What time is it?” I mumbled.

“It’s still dark. I have a surprise for you. Get up.”

I groaned, but got up and dressed. I followed Loki through the darkness. It took a long time for my eyes to adjust. As he led me, I held tightly to his hand. He finally stopped at the tree he was meditating under. A blanket already laid out. Loki sat gathering me into his arms.

“I’ve decided.”

“What now?” I struggled to remember.

“The on/off switch idea. It works! I’ve chosen to be Jotun occasionally.”

“Loki.” I cooed turning to face him. His ruby eyes greeted me. I looked him over quickly, loving his Jotun form. Loving he changed without me asking. “Damn. This is for me?”

“It's for both of us.” He blushed, darker blue flooding his cheeks. His lips met mine in the first passionate kiss we'd share in over a month. I wove my fingers into his thick hair, pulling him tight against me as I straddled him. I traced the dark lines across his face, he moaned lightly leaning into my touch. I kissed him harder, bruising our lips.

“Loki, it isn't too soon, is it? Too soon after… you know?” I paused kissing his cheek.

“No. It's been too long since we made love.” He said kissing down my jaw and neck. His fingers grasping the edge of my shirt.

“It's only been a few weeks.” I protested. He laughed pulling my shirt over my head, running his fingers over my chest, stroking the metal of the reactor. It was a feeling I'd never tired of. His long fingers brushing the outer ring of metal, even as he held me possessively in sleep.

He kissed along my jaw, nipping at my ear lobes. I moaned, desperately clutching at his shirt, ripping it off him. I roughly ran my fingers down his spine. I kissed along his throat feeling the low vibration of his needy moans.

“You want this, don't you?” I asked huskily, my fingers tangling into his hair as I brought him in for a deep kiss.

“Yes.” He gasped. I pushed him down into the blanket, rocking my hips into his. Kissing down his chest and stomach, following the dark markings, over the faint scars. My fingers just grazing the waistband of his pants. His fingers combed my hair lightly, his breathing becoming labored. I worked his pants off him and sat back, admiring my blue skinned beauty.

“I see you’re still holding illusions for me.” I mused. My fingers still tracing the pattern down his legs and back up his inner thighs. He shivered under my touch.

“No.” He moaned out. “What do you mean?”

I lowered my head licking along the dark lines leading up his thighs. I was teasing him, never allowing myself to touch the sensitive flesh. Loki squirmed underneath me, trying to force my touch. I spread his legs apart, holding him down as I continued teasing his firm muscles. He whined and moaned for more.

I finally reached my tongue out to the underside of his hardened cock. He was wrapped in the thick blue markings that were highly sensitive. He shuddered as I flickered over each one.

“This. This is beautiful, but you don’t need to use illusions to be beautiful.

“Tony, that’s me. I don’t know how, but that’s me. And Norns does that feel good!”

The exploration with my fingers and tongue discovered more surprises. His natural form had no testicles. Instead a wet opening between his cock and anus.

“Loki, is this?” I looked up with surprise in my eyes. My fingers grazing over the slick opening.

“Apparently. I didn’t exactly explore myself. I should do some more research.” He shied his eyes to the ground. I climbed his body leaving small kisses along the blue markings. “Not now, please keep doing that. Feels so good.”

“You’re so beautiful.” I kissed his lips. “Thank you for sharing this with me. For sharing you with me.” I kissed him again as he blushed. I shivered when a breeze of cold air blew through. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, sucking a bruise into him. The vibrations of his moan went straight to my cock.

I pulled back to watch the bliss over his face. Loki opened his eyes slowly, the look of pure love in the depths of his ruby eyes.

He took the opportunity to turn the tables on me, making my pants vanish into thin air. He climbed over me, settling over my hardened cock, teasing me. Rubbing the velvety lips over me. Loki took his time kissing my cheeks and neck. His fingertips drawing light patterns over my chest.

He rocked against me teasing both of us with his movements. I traced the dark markings down his thighs while he gasped at the sensation of my cock rubbing against him. Loki angled up, capturing the tip inside him. I pulled back, cautiously.

“Don’t we need protection or something? I mean, unless you want to try again?” I questioned.

“Îrben gave me a drought earlier, just in case.” He breathed in. He still angled his hips trying to get me to sink into him.

“You will explain all that later.”

“Promise.” He drew an ‘x’ over his heart. I smiled, remembering when I taught him that. I matched my hips to his as he started to slide down.

“It might hurt some.” I cautioned. Slowly he lowered himself, stretching over me. He was much tighter than I expected. The look of discomfort crossed his face while we paused for a moment getting comfortable with the feeling. I traced the lines up his chest and over his shoulders eliciting shivers. I brought his hand to my mouth, tonguing the darkened markings. I sucked a finger into my mouth. A low moan filled the darkness. I slowly thrust up into him, urging him to move.

He began rocking until it became a steady rhythm, a soft moan with each time I filled him completely.

I reached up, drawing his hair away from his face. I pulled him close into a deep kiss. I smiled, our noses touching.

“I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, Tony.” He breathed. I thrust into him, needing him. I held him against my chest, thrusting frantically into him as he tightened around me. Exploding deep within him, he over our entwined bodies.

We laid tangled together, trying to catch our breath, for what seemed like an eternity. I played with a strand of his hair, twisting it around my fingers. He softly kissed my neck before sitting up. He smiled, sated. He cleaned the stickiness off us by magic and redressed us.

I curled up next to him on the blanket, kissing his neck and chest. The cold breeze blew the wispy clouds away leaving us under a starlit sky. I shivered. Loki grabbed one of the extra blankets and wrapped it around ourselves.

“Winter’s coming.” He mumbled into my hair. “Do you miss home?”

“A little. I miss Jarvis and coffee.” I laughed. “Do you think we've given the rest of the team enough time?”

“I think so. I was planning on taking you home soon.”

“It's your home too.” I smirked. We both gazed at the stars, holding each other. “Loki?”

“Yes, love?”

“I've been here a month, right?”

“More or less.” He answered.

“Does Alfheim not have a moon?”

“No. It does not.”

“I miss the moon too.” I sighed.

“Do you want to know where Midgard is?” He whispered. My eyes brightened.

“You can see Midgard from here?

“Of course, you can see three of the remaining eight realms from here, including Asgard.” Loki pressed his cheek to mine, pointing into the darkness. He pointed to a bright star. “That is Asgard.”

“Where's home?” I wondered aloud. He turned us and pointed at a dim star.

“That, is Midgard.” He whispered. I stared into the night sky at the star. I was the only person from Earth that had ever seen our sun from such a distance. Loki readjusted me again pointing at a dim blue star.

“And that is Jotunheim. It's why I love this place, I can see all four realms I've called home. That's why I wanted to share it with you.” He kissed the top of my head.

“We're going to be okay, aren't we?” I murmured snuggling into him.

“We will. Just need to take it day by day.” Loki sighed.


	60. Chapter 60

Sixty

The next morning, I woke earlier than normal. It was still dark when I snuck outside. I was glad to see thermodynamics still worked here. The clouds of breath rose in the air. I found myself staring into the sky searching for the star I knew as home.

“You miss it, don’t you?” Loki scared me half to death. He wrapped his arms and a blanket around me.

“I do.”

“We could always stay here, where we’re accepted. Where we’re safe.”

“Loki,” I turned in his arms. “I’d love that but, I’d feel guilty letting those bozos defend the earth and other two stones that are supposedly there.” I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“Yes, I think Thor would find a way to screw that up royally.” He laughed.

We stood until the sun rose, our warmth together against the cold air.

At breakfast we told Îrben and Malrin that we needed to return to Midgard. That the universe needed us to defend it. Malrin assured us that if we ever needed anything, not to hesitate in making another trip. She hugged us both tightly.

“You take care of our Loki. You hear.” She whispered to me, touching her forehead to mine. I had learned it was a friendly gesture for hello and goodbye.

“I will.” I whispered back, squeezing her tighter.

“Tony it was good to finally meet you. I hope to see you again, soon.” Îrben said, clasping a hand to my shoulder, before touching our foreheads together. “Hopefully before the end of your lifetime.” He laughed. I tried to laugh along, knowing they'd outlive me. It came out awkward.

Aeyrn was upset about our leaving, but Loki promised her we'd return again soon. She still stomped off mad. I went after, kneeling down to her. She'd been crying.

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“You and uncle Loki have to leave. I don't want you to leave.” She burst anew with tears, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I tried to shush her. I had no experience with children and did my best to comfort her.

“Love bug, could you go get one of my gauntlets?” I asked, standing. I rocked her slightly until Loki returned. I handed the metal glove to her.

“You keep this safe for me, and I'll be back to show you how it works. Promise?”

“Tony, is that really safe?” Loki raised an eyebrow as did Malrin.

“Of course. It can't be powered without this.” I tapped on my Arc Reactor. Malrin’s eyes brightened when she saw the reactor. A slow smile spread across her face. I figured it was because she'd hadn't seen it until now, but felt it’s energy. Aeyrn slipped the gauntlet on her small hand. She wiggled the fingers the best she could, and smiled wide.

“Promise!” She shouted. She hugged me tight again, then leapt into Loki’s arms. He hugged her tightly.

“And I promise when you're older, you can stay on Midgard with us for a month or so.” He said kissing her cheek. Malrin gave him another concerning look. “When you grow into this.” He added holding her gloved fingers.

Loki carried her outside, followed by her parents. He set her down, and she ran to where I had my Ironman suit waiting. I gave both Malrin and Îrben hugs and said my goodbyes. Loki said his goodbyes while I suited up. Aeyrn watched in awe. I knelt and touched her cheek with my free hand, before touching my forehead to hers.

“Now, you promised you'd keep that safe until I get back. You be a good girl for your mommy and daddy.” I smiled.

“I will, uncle Tony!” She hugged me and ran to Loki for one last hug. I stood watching. Loki looked like he was about to cry. Îrben touched foreheads to Loki. I watched the energy flow from one to the other in a light touch. Loki walked to me, grasping my fingers. He kissed me deeply, his fingers tightening around mine.

“Let's go home.” He breathed, his lips barely brushing mine. I wrapped my gloved hand around his waist and shut my eyes.

When I reopened them, I met his green eyes. I didn't care where in the nine realms we were, as long I had Loki.

“Welcome home, sirs.” Jarvis chirped.

“Jarvis,” I sighed. “I thought I corrected you.”

“Sir, you did. Dr. Banner has reconfigured my protocols. I congratulate you and Mr. Laufeyson on your relationship.” Jarvis announced. I looked around, finally prying my eyes from Loki’s. We were in the Malibu house instead of New York, like I’d been expecting.

“You want to very quietly let Pepper know we're home, or do want to wait a few days?” Loki asked.

“Why are we here?” I questioned stepping out of the suit. My smaller frame felt perfect against Loki’s taller stature.

“Felt it was safer, in case we are still not accepted.”

“I will let Natasha know, she can keep a secret better. Pepper will just screech and let everyone know. Besides, it may take a few days for them to come out here. I know some of them will want to see how you're doing.” I smiled moving to the desktop to send a quick email to Nat.

“Jarvis, order some Chinese food for us. It's been a long journey.”

“Yes, sir.” My AI chirped. Loki wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I leaned into him, loving the affection around me. His nimble fingers guarding the Arc Reactor. My computer chirped. I tapped it, only to be greeted by Natasha and Pepper’s faces on my screen.

“Where the hell have you been?” Pepper shouted.

“She means well. But seriously, where the hell have you been?” Natasha corrected, pushing Pepper off screen.

“Off planet.” I replied.

“Alfheim.” Loki corrected.

“For a year? You've been off planet for a year!” Pepper yelled again.

“A year? No! A month. Right?” I turned to Loki, who just smiled and shrugged. “Seriously? We've been gone a year?”

“Time flies when your having fun?” He shrugged again.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because the rest of the team needed to calm down, especially my brother.” He explained.

“Speaking of Thor.” Natasha interjected. “He's been scouring the planet for you two. He's still quite upset.”

“Are you coming back?” Pepper asked, pushing her way back into the screen. I was amused by the two redheads fighting for space on my screen.

“We'd like to stay here for awhile. Handle the hatred, one group at a time.” Loki answered for us. “As long as you stay quiet about our return, you two can come out to see us. Don't tell Jane, she'll just tell Thor.”

“Yeah, I'm not ready for that argument yet.” I agreed. “Bring Bruce. Tell him to bring details of that drone project. I want to see what he's done in a year.”

“Yeah, let me gather everything and make excuses. We can be there by morning. Might want to adjust Jarvis’s security. I don't know if Steve figured it out to notify him of your return. He’s getting pretty good with computers.” Nat informed us. I tapped a few keys, updating and changes that Capsicle made. The security footage was now just running a loop of the empty house.

“See you in the morning then.” I replied. She ended the video, and it was just me and Loki again.

Loki walked to the door to receive the food from the delivery person. I opened the steel curtains that enveloped the house. It was night, with a beautiful full moon just starting to rise. I did miss the moon.

“Love bug?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“So when, we made love the other night, under the stars. That was the first time in almost a year?” I asked, still looking at the moon. He wrapped me in his arms again. I turned facing him.

“Yes.”

“We have a lot of sex to make up for, don't we?” I said leaning in, my lips barely touching his.

“Yes.” Loki replied with a full smirk.


	61. Chapter 61

Sixty One

Morning came too early. The doorbell rang repeatedly as we both refused to get up. Finally Loki had enough and answered the door. There was a high pitched shriek. I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets. I threw on some sweats, running to the door. I hoped Loki was ok, I hoped it wasn't Thor at the door.

I came to a dead stop at the sight I was presented. Loki’s naked Jotun ass in the doorway, as he had opened the door for our guests. Nat and Bruce had already seen him in his natural form, Pepper had not. She lay in the doorway being cradled by Bruce.

“Love bug? Beautiful? Forget something?” I cooed, walking to him. Drawing over the markings on his perfect ass with a fingertip. He shuddered pleasantly.

“Pants?”

“Well, yes.” I said, following one of the darker lines up his chest. He placed his hands on my chest, suddenly flushing darker as he caught the color of himself. He corrected his color and magicked on some sweat pants.

“Help?” Bruce asked breaking the moment. I knelt to help carry Pepper to the couch. After she was settled I went to make coffee for the group.

“I'm going to get dressed.” Loki announced, trying to slink off.

“Do something with your hair too, gorgeous. It looks like someone had rough sex with you all night long.” I called after him.

“Not all night. I think we got some sleep.” He called back.

“I'd say get a room, but this is your house.” Bruce said and faked puking.

“Making up for lost time.” I laughed at him. “I only realized I lost a year. Most celibate year since I was fifteen.”

An awkward silence.

“I'm curious, you said you were gone a month. Were you having that much fun?” Nat finally broke her silence.

“No, it was only thirty days, more or less. It didn't just feel like a month, it was a month. Thirty sunrises and sunsets.” I tried to explain. They both gave me weird looks.

“Time is different on Alfheim.” Loki rejoined us, helping my failed explanation. “The orbit around its star is much longer. As is its rotation. A month there is equivalent to a year here. It takes some getting used to.” He finished. I handed him a cup of coffee. He'd gotten redressed in a pair of jeans and one of my concert tees. The Metallica one that was faded grey from time. His hair was perfect, so perfect I wanted to mess it up again.

“Is time like that on Asgard too?” Bruce spoke, being the curious scientist he was. I walked coffee to each of them. I lifted Pepper’s head and sat, resting her across my lap. Loki sat on the arm of the sofa, an arm draped over my shoulders.

“No, Asgard’s time is similar to here.” He sipped his coffee.

“So what did we miss in a year’s time?” I asked.

“Well, you two left, aliens attacked and now rule the world.” Bruce kidded. I looked to Loki, who wore his familiar smirk.

“Ha ha, no really?” He said.

“The team was spilt there for awhile.” Natasha spoke. “I told you, Thor is overturning every rock looking for the both of you. I can't tell you who he wants to kill more. Jane is beside herself. We almost brought her. She lost good friends when you left and she lost Thor to searching. Pepper was trying to take care of her, get her out of the depression she's stuck in. I think Clint’s accepted it. Steve is another story. I don't think he'll ever look at you the same.”

“Good, he was always Daddy’s favorite. I hated him anyway.” I joked.

“James and Sam have accepted it too. At least Pepper’s relationship with James withstood this shake up.” She sighed.

“Yours didn’t?” Loki asked.

“No, Steve and I went our separate ways a few days after. He said he couldn't trust me anymore because I didn't tell him when I found out. He never asked, I never said anything.” Nat shrugged.

Pepper slowly opened her eyes, taking in the situation.

“Well, good morning.” I smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I'm still dreaming, aren't I?” Pepper said woozily.

“And why do you say that?” I questioned.

“Last time I woke in your arms was sometime ago.” She smiled up at me.

“You're not dreaming.” Loki asserted himself, kissing the top of my head.

“You were blue!” She screamed, throwing herself against the far end of the couch.

“I hate to see her reaction to the other guy.” Bruce mumbled while trying to calm her.

Loki went to escape, eyes filled with anger. I pulled Loki into my lap. I knew he didn't want the group to see his reaction, but I saw the pain his Jotun form brought.

“I'll make it up to you later. An apology for her behavior.” I whispered to him.

“I'm sorry.” Pepper covered her face with her hands. “I wasn't expecting you to be naked or blue. Actually I was expecting Tony to answer the door, naked.”

“Gee, thanks.” I groaned. “Don't worry love bug, I love you blue and naked.” I kissed his forehead. I traced where the dark lines should be on his chin. I had begun memorizing where the lines lay on his body.

“I am curious about your Jotun physiology. Thor was very unhelpful.” Our resident scientist spoke.

“As am I.” I whispered.

“Another day.” Loki mumbled.

“I'm still sorry, Loki.” Pepper added. He got up and busied himself in the kitchen.

“Excuse me.” I said getting up. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck. “Pay them no mind. I love you and that's all that should matter.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“Why have you been going back to your Jotun form anyway? You've only done that if you were really hurt. You're okay, aren't you?”

“I'm fine.”

“Love bug?” I whined.

“Can we talk about it later, when we're alone.” He snapped.

“Sure.” I said giving him a quick kiss before returning to the sofa to tell our friends the tales spent on another world. Especially my favorite part about seeing our sun as a tiny star, lost amongst the night sky.


	62. Chapter 62

Sixty Two

I offered up spare rooms to our guests. They declined, saying they made hotel reservations and it would look odd if they never checked in. Capsicle already had suspicions of the trio being in Malibu. I had yet to ask what the excuse was to escape.

It wasn't until much later that I got to speak to my beloved. I gave him plenty of time to settle before I approached him.

“Love bug, think we can talk about this morning?” I started. He came up behind me as I sat at the bar. He started kissing along my neck, nibbling on my ears. He magicked my shirt away, running his Jotun hands up my chest, caressing the smooth metal embedded in my chest.

“Loki? Love bug? Are we going to talk about your episode today?” I asked. I didn't want him to stop, but I needed to understand the pain behind his eyes. He kissed slower, savoring my skin. I leaned my head back and allowed him to suck and bite at my throat. I closed my eyes and opened them back up to our bedroom.

“Loki.” I groaned, half in pleasure, half because I wanted him to talk to me. “Please talk to me.”

“I thought we had time to make up.” He smiled, turning me around. He kissed me desperately, deeply. His kisses hadn't felt like that since we met in the conference hall bar almost two years ago. He kissed me like I was the oxygen he needed to live.

“Loki, what's going on?” I pulled away, holding him at arms length. He collapsed to the bed, his head in his hands. I knelt before him, caressing his thigh trying to calm him. “You’re in your natural skin voluntarily, you scared Pepper. Then wanted to pull away from our reunion.”

“I’m not sure why I’ve gone back to this skin. But the thing with Pepper, she acted like the monster I am. The monster everyone sees.”

“Loki.” I tried to comfort.

“Bruce just sees me as some science experiment to dissect and figure how I work.”

“Baby, that’s not it.”

“It is.” He all but yelled. “I saw the fear in her eyes.”

“Does it really matter what they think of you? You’re beautiful to me. And even though I’m a little curious as to why some of you is the way it is,” I thumbed at the markings on his chin. “I’ll be there to help you discover all the wonderful things that make you, you.”

“But I see the way Pepper looks at you. She’s far better looking than me. I’m still a monster in a world of mortals.” Loki continued, dropping his face into his hands again.

“Pepper?” I raised an eyebrow. “You and Pepper and not even in the same ballpark.”

“What?” He gave me a questioning look between his fingers.

“It's an expression. It means she doesn't begin to compare to you. Look at this beauty.” I stopped and lifted his shirt over his head. I ran my fingers over his chest, paying special attention to the dark markings. He shivered under my touch.

“On top of you being the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on, you have the intelligence to bring down a god, literally.” I leaned in, drawing my tongue over the dark lines. He shivered again, this time arching back. I did it again with a different set of markings, earning the same result plus a low moan.

“Loki, baby? When did these become super sensitive?” I cooed repeating the action on different sets.

“I don't know. I’ll research it later. Just don't stop.” He shuddered. I leaned further into him, feeling his hardened length trapped between us. I tugged on his jeans.

“I wish I had your magic, these would have been gone a long time ago.” I smiled up at him.

“You wouldn't know what to do with my magic.” He said as his jeans disappeared. I kissed down one of his thighs, following the pattern. I eyed the pattern encircling his cock when the sudden idea hit.

“If your this sensitive to my touch, you know what I bet would feel incredible?” I teased kissing up the other thigh.

“Hm?” He hummed.

“If you put this,” a small kiss to the pattern on his member. “In me. It's been so long.”

“I don't know.” He teased back.

“Please?” I begged, running my tongue along the length.

I suddenly felt a second set of hands touching my back. I looked over my shoulder in a panic. A second Jotun Loki was touching me and kissing my shoulders. I looked from the first to the second, each sharing the same smile.

“Is this for real?” I asked.

“Yes.” The Loki underneath me spoke. He clasped my face in his hands, drawing me up to him. “You're right it's been too long since I've had you. But I still have my own needs you need to attend to.” He explained, thrusting his hips into my own. His raised eyebrows hinted at what he needed. The second Loki was holding my hips. The remaining clothing disappearing under his fingertips. His cool hands stroking my back and hips. I moaned at the pressure on both my front and my back.

I hoisted his knees up, grinding into his wetness as his double gently pushed his fingers into me. I kissed his face and chest, paying special attention to the dark markings making him moan louder. The pattern across his body did seem darker and more sensitive than usual. I used it to my advantage to make him squirm and moan underneath me. His double helping out by tracing the markings down his calves. He arched me up, away from Loki, biting at the underside of my jaw. His hands rubbing down my chest, over the fine hairs leading to my engorged cock. Wrapping his hand around the base he guided me between Loki’s slick folds. He let out a mix between a gasp and a moan. A similar sound came out of my mouth as the double slid into me, the thick markings catching on the rim. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, the feeling of being in him and him being in me at the same time was incredible. My arms and knees shook, trying to hold me up. The sensations almost too much.

“Tony, stay with me.” He cooed, pulling me down, covering me with kisses.

“It's just…intense.” I gasped, refocusing my eyes.

“I know. Imagine how I feel. I feel for both me and him.” He breathed against my neck. His double held my hips pulling back before pushing deeper into me. It caused me to push deeper into the Loki underneath me. I tried to find a rhythm between the two. My arms giving out underneath me. Failing horribly, I allowed myself to relax letting the double do most of the work. Loki moaned deeply, scratching deep lines into my back and arms. I leaned into him nibbling at the lines on his shoulders.

The Loki double quickened his pace, thrusting me harder into the Loki below me. I fought a hand between us to grasp his swollen member. I grasped him and let the friction take over.

My mind was almost mush as I felt Loki bite into my shoulder, his body tightening around me. I felt the wetness of his orgasm between us, over my hand. The double still pushing deep inside my body.

“Please cum in me, love.” Loki gasped between thrusts. His words causing me not to hold back any longer, coating his insides, the double doing the same to me.

We collapsed into a tangle of sweaty limbs. He must have kept enough focus to keep his double with us, as both settled kissing every inch of my skin they could reach.

“Mmm…Loki. That was incredible.” I murmured on the edge of sleep.

“Yes.” He said shimmering the copy of him away, before settling in beside me for sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Sixty Three

“I'm so sorry.” Loki said while applying Neosporin to my wounds. Neither of us had gotten much sleep. We did, after all had a lot of time to make up for. Napping between rounds.

“Never be sorry for anything done in passion.” I chided, grabbing him and kissing him. He kissed back fiercely, driving his tongue into my mouth. “Babe, I don't think I have the energy to go again.”

“I know, neither can I. And I’ve exhausted your mortal body.” He whined with disappointment. I think it was the first time I've ever turned anyone down for sex. “Besides, we forgot something in Alfheim. I need to go back and retrieve it.”

“Don't be gone long, your few minutes may be days that I'll miss that sexy ass of yours.”

“Might be days you’ll need to rest and recover for my homecoming.” He kissed along my jawline. He went about to rubbing more ointment into the bite mark he left in my shoulder.

“What did we forget?”

“Nothing important. Some of my books.” He said cryptically. I left it at that, savoring his touches that I wouldn't have for a few days. It had been a long time since we'd been apart for any reason. I knew I could occupy myself. I had Bruce in town and a drone project to finish. I'd just miss waking up next to him, and his strong arms wrapped protectively around me.

He finished bandaging me up, laying a sweet kiss on my forehead. Just as the doorbell started ringing.

“Don't get into trouble. I'll be back in a few days.” He smiled caressing my cheek.

“I will.” I smiled back. I leaned forward kissing him, like it would be our last. He backed off and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. I smiled sadly and moved to answer the door.


	64. Chapter 64

Sixty Four

The three days Loki was gone were bittersweet. I had Pepper, Natasha and Bruce there for company, but I missed Loki. I missed his touches, his kisses, his voice purring my name. For a while, I thought my mood was being reflected in the weather, as a storm settled over the area. A rare hurricane had formed and was crossing the Malibu area. It was a strong storm and had knocked power out to most of the area. I insisted on Pepper, Nat and Bruce abandoning the hotel and staying with me. I did after all, have the steel shutters over the windows and the house was powered by a larger arc reactor.

Bruce had an idea during the year I was gone. He and Nat had been working on trying to calm the other guy down. Natasha had found out that a few key pressure points worked to bring Bruce back, but he wanted a fail safe in case he was out of control or something happened to Nat. He had drawn up a suit for me that was double the size of the Hulk, with an airborne sentry to deliver new parts.

“I'm not going to be able haul this around everywhere. And it's too bulky to get into small spots like the Mark 42.” I protested finding the design flaws.

“What if we wrap the suit around you in the Mark 42? Just have it with us in case something goes wrong?”

“Good thought. But that much metal will be hard to carry around and won't fit into the Quinjet.”

“You're probably right. This was a bad idea.” Bruce kicked himself.

“No, it's a good idea. Just let me think about it.” I pondered and designed most of the night. The thunder and driving rain keeping me up.

It was almost six in the morning when I finished and drowsily walked to my room. I had spent the night designing and redesigning Bruce’s project. If I hadn’t gotten stuck on the idea of how to have it on site during battle, I would still be in the workshop.

“Another night alone.” I sighed. “I wish he was home.” I pushed the door open. Much to my surprise a very blue, very naked Loki, was sitting on the bed surrounded by books.

“Tony!” He shouted, teleporting the small distance to pin me against the door.

“Loki? You're home?”

“I'm home.” He said placing small kisses over my face and lips. His hands steadily working on removing my pants.

“I'm happy to see you too. That’s a lot of books. We couldn’t have forgotten that many

“Hm, that? Research. Stopped by Asgard.” He said blandly as he knelt, running his tongue along my hardening cock. My fingers finding their way into his hair. I moaned as he took me in his mouth, his talented tongue finding the more sensitive parts.

“I've missed you too.” I moaned. A clap of thunder sent him teleporting behind my bare legs. “Just thunder.” I reminded.

“I've told you I'm not too fond of what follows. I feel he’s still not happy about our relationship.”

“This storm’s been raging for two days, it's not your brother. Please clear these books so I can welcome you home properly.” I reassured, taking his hands and helping him up. He had the books cleaned up with a small wave. I led him into the bed, letting him fall back. I knelt between his open thighs, kissing up the dark lines. He shivered with every touch, especially when I touched my tongue to the raised lines on his cock. Loving his reaction, I went deeper, lavishing attention on him.

“Tony, please. Stop, don't want to cum so soon.” He panted out between breaths. I backed off kissing just his head. I kicked off my jeans that were around my ankles. I repositioned, pushing into him. He gasped, tightening up. I'd never tire of how tight he was.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” I leaned in kissing him deep. He moaned louder with every thrust. We both came far too quickly, lying with each other in a sweaty tangle on the bed. I smoothed his hair out of his eyes, placing kisses all over his face.

I ran my thumb over the markings on his chin. “You never told me what we forgot in Alfheim.”

“It was more something I had Îrben do for me. I needed research about my heritage. I needed more information on the Jotun peoples. Especially if someday we’ll want to raise a family.”

“Learn anything interesting?”

“I think. I figured out the markings are more than a family crest.”

“Oh yeah?” I said running my fingers over the lines on his stomach. He shuddered lightly.

“They're for identification in white out snow conditions. That's why they're darker. And because Jotuns live in extreme cold, things like kissing and what you would consider foreplay usually end in being frozen together. So the lines evolved a hypersensitivity that are erogenous areas. The severe cold is also why Jotuns evolved to have their genitalia hidden inside our bodies.” Loki explained.

“And why are they sensitive now? Why not before?”

“I was just getting to that when you walked in. But, I think I’ve come into season.” He laughed and magicked a book back into his hand. I looked over his shoulder, hoping to find the answer before he did. However it was in a language I couldn’t read.

“Season? Wait. Like, you’re in heat? Like cats? You’re not going to start yowling in the middle of the night, are you?” My tired brain finally making sense of what he said.

“It’s a Jotuns fertile period. I think that’s why all I’m sensitive to touches and why I’m craving sex.”

“Wow.” I raised my eyebrows.

“I’m trying to figure out how long this will last and how often this will happen.”

“I’m sure how ever long and how often, we’ll enjoy every second of it.” I tongued a corner of his darkened blue lips. He turned to me with a kiss deeper than expected. I’d happily indulge his cravings as he straddled my hips, book long forgotten.


	65. Chapter 65

Sixty Five

The hurricane blew through a few days later, bringing much needed rain and unwanted destruction to the Southern Californian area. The mansion survived well, only a few trees down. Only one landed on the house. Luckily there was no damage. The rest of Malibu on the other hand, was in pretty bad shape. Malibu and Los Angeles were not designed with hurricanes in mind. Thus, they suffered greater damages than Miami would.

Natasha, Bruce and I decided to do the right thing and be Avengers, despite the possibly exposing my return home to Cap and Thor. Loki decided to tag along and help. Bruce hulked out to start removing trees from roadways and lift buildings off of people. I and my newly appointed Iron Legion lifted smaller structures while looking for people. I did need the excuse to test out the automated soldiers. Nat and Loki pulled people out from the destruction.

“So, Loki. Those books tell you anything else?” I said straining the suit to lift a section of building.

“I still have a few more to read.” He stalled. “I've got one.” He yelled back bringing out a child from the destroyed building. He cradled the small boy, Loki’s face softening.

“Just the one?”

“Yeah.” He said. He conjured a small teddy bear for him. The gift calmed the child. Loki teleported the boy to the shelter we had set up earlier that day. Hopefully we could reunite him with his family later.

Loki returned to me to continue the search. A few hours later, the four of us and the hard working men and women of the military cleared most of the roads. Pepper had been in charge of the shelter, handing out supplies and helping everyone get comfortable and reunited. We met back with her for a break. I stepped out of my armor for it to charge. Loki and I slumped in a corner, tired, dirty and sweaty. We could easily fall asleep as we leaned against each other, holding hands.

“Where is he?” A voice boomed.

“Fuck!” I cursed under my breath.

“Where is the son of Stark?” The voice came again. The very familiar, very frightening voice. The people occupying the shelter swarmed for the doors, once again afraid for their lives.

“We knew the risks of leaving the house, didn't we?” Loki reminded me.

“I know. Let's go deal with him.” I slowly lifted myself off the floor, muscles aching. I held a hand out for Loki.

“We are here, Thor.” Loki calmly said as we approached him.

“You!” Thor pointed and crossed the distance to us in two large steps. “I don’t know what magic you have or what spell you’ve enthralled my brother with, but it will cease now!” He punched me. He didn't hold back either. I flew through the brick wall of the gymnasium.

“Thor! There is no reason for this. He has no magic and I am no child!” Loki yelled trying to prevent him from following me through the wall. Daggers and invisible shields were thrown at the god. When these failed to stop his thundering brother, he teleported to me, putting himself between myself and Thor.

“Stark! You need to explain. How is it my brother with child? You must possess Sedir greater than his. Unless this is the atrocities of male coupling.” Thor yelled again, the sky darkening overhead. I felt the swelling in my jaw and chest. Something was definitely broken. The anxiety of my heart’s want to stand with my lover and fight versus my brain’s thought of running to nurse my injuries.

“Thor! There is no reason to attack him. I'm just as much at fault. If you calm down, everything can be explained. But, if you’re going to hit anything, hit me!” Loki stood between Thor and myself.

“Loki! You are going home, to Asgard, where I can keep you safe from such promiscuity. Where you can be healed of this demon’s spell.”

“Thor, I am not a child. Who I choose to lay with is none of your business. Stark has no spell on me. Stark has no Sedir. ” Loki defended. I felt my world going black. The anxiety and pain becoming too much. I could hear the blood rushing through my brain.

“Loki.” I reached out to him. He came to my side, protecting me. I could already feel his healing energy surging through my body. I gave in to the darkness. The pain far too great for me to stay conscious.


	66. Chapter 66

Sixty Six

I awoke in our bed. It was eerily quiet, as I winced in pain, my ribs and jaw still hurt. I found I couldn't open my mouth. Either I was hurt worse than I thought, and Loki couldn’t heal me. Or he was that tired from helping rescue people today. I slowly got up and gingerly walked the house looking for anyone else, bracing myself on several walls and door frames, holding my chest in pain. I tapped a screen to see what day it was. It was still today. I hadn’t lost much time after being struck. I followed angry voices to the garden.

“You were with child, brother! How is that even possible?” Thor's voice boomed through the courtyard. It was obvious by the darkened sky, he was still furious.

“If you stop beating people senseless and read a book, you might have that answer. Oh, I forgot. You never learned to read elvish.” Loki jabbed back.

“And you were unwed!” Thor again. “What would mother think?”

“I think she'd be happy that I found someone I truly care for, and who cares and loves me for who I am. I think she’d be happy I wanted to settle down and stop causing problems for the kingdom.”

I looked in on the scene, Hulk holding back Thor as he was struggling to get away to possibly beat Loki. Loki’s armor scuffed, and scorched, his face bloody, possibly from defending my passed out body. Pepper and Nat sitting on the bench at his sides. Pepper holding his hand, trying to sooth him, Nat pointing a large weapon at Thor. I stood against the door frame listening, but unable to speak or defend Loki. It was beautiful hearing my lover pour his heart out in my defense. Hearing he wanted to be with me, to stay with me. Have a relationship with me.

“Loki, remember the last time you were with another male. How father chastised you? How he punished you? Asgardian royalty is forbidden to marry members of the same sex. Brother, do you see what relations like this has done to you? It has driven you to evil.” Thor lectured.

“I am not your brother! Nor am I Asgardian royalty!” Loki stood, shouting. He approached Thor, shedding his Asgardian glamour. The blue overtaking his skin, darker markings gracing his face. His scarlet eyes staring daggers into Thor. “I am Jotun royalty, son of Laufey, and the rightful heir of Jotunheim, where there is no male or female. We are one in the same. I am one in the same! Your father kidnapped me and raised me to be a bargaining piece to bring our worlds together in peace. Then you fucked that up by starting war with Jotunheim! It was that day I found out who I really was! But even finishing off your war and saving his life did not impress Odin Allfather. I was just another stolen relic, locked away until I was useful to his plans. Even now, he believes me dead as he rests in eternal Odinsleep.”

Thor stood slack in Hulk’s grasp. He was starting to settle down listening to Loki's words. He looked like he began to accept what Loki was saying.

“I hoped you would be happy for me too. Someday.” Loki sighed and walked towards the house. His ruby eyes brightening in concern at seeing me in the doorway. I smiled the best I could.

“Tony. You belong in bed.”

I nodded, holding out a hand for him. I took him in my arms, cradling his head on my shoulder. I’d suffer pain for my Loki. I’d suffer a lifetime of pain for him.

“You heard all that?”

I nodded, still holding him.

“You can't speak, can you?” Loki asked with a smirk. I shook my head, and tugged him in the direction of the bedroom. I would have words with Thor, when I could speak again. Now I just wanted to rest in the arms of my love.

Thor disappeared shortly after his confrontation with Loki. I couldn’t tell if he either didn't want to deal with the fact the brother he grew up with was sleeping with his brother in arms, or accepted it and went on his way. I suspected the former. Both Loki and I suspected we were going to have more confrontations with the Asgardian Prince.

Once Loki rested, he poured more of his energy into me, healing me. Even though both of us were alright, neither of us wanted to leave the house. Bruce, Nat and Pepper coordinated as much of the clean up as possible. They all wanted to see me heal. To see us heal after the attack.

I set to work on implementing the drones artificial intelligence. It allowed my mind to work and stay off the reason Loki was constantly reverting back into his Jotun form. Granted, he was gorgeous in sapphire and ruby, but I was exhausted. Finally, I had met my match. I’d been outsexed.

I had remembered what Loki had told me about the dark lines that decorated his body. Remembered about their sensitivity, and took every opportunity to ghost my fingers across his skin. I'd watch that shiver run down his spine, and turn to stare at me for interrupting his reading. To dare tease him, despite being permanently exhausted.

“I have found the answers I’ve been looking for!” Loki grabbed me by the waist, surprising me while I was soldering a circuit board. I jumped at the sudden affection and burned myself. Loki took my burnt fingertips into his mouth, sucking lightly. Swirling his tongue around them.

“What have you found?” I asked half in a groan.

“The answers to the questions revolving around my heritage.”

“Remind me again?” I asked confused.

“My ‘heat’, as you put it, is only for one month every year.” He explained proudly. I turned in his arms.

“Baby, we’ve been fucking non-stop since September. Not that I’m complaining, but it’s Thanksgiving and I’m exhausted.”

“A Jotun month. Month on Jotunheim, I mean.” He corrected, kissing along my throat.

“And that’s what here? Cause I love you love bug, but I’m going to die of sexual exhaustion. Not saying that it’s a bad way to go..” I rambled. He stopped me with a deep kiss. A kiss with promise of more to come.

“I think..”

“You think!!!”

“Hear me out. Asgard’s year is approximately the same as Midgard’s maybe only off by a day or two. One of these books says Jotunheim’s year is twice that of Asgard’s.” He gestured to the stacks of books that had taken over one of my workstations.

“We’re averaging this out to last two months every two years?” I sighed.

“Yes. I think.”

“I can do this. Yeah.” I brightened up.

“Gestation is the same way.” Loki reminded, still kissing my throat.

“Wait.” I felt the blood drain from my face. “I may have forgotten most of my human biology, but aren’t most women pregnant for nine months.”

“Yes, I anticipate twenty months. As our child would be a mix of Jotun and human. Tony?” He rushed to catch me from hitting the floor.

“Tony? Are you okay?” He worried, opening one of my eyelids. He was looking at me upside down.

“Yeah, yeah.” I swatted his hand away.

“No, really? Is this something we need to talk about?” I sat up, gathering him into my arms. We reclined on the floor holding each other tightly. “Tony, talk to me.”

“No, no, this is fine. We can do this.”

“You’re sure?” He cradled me.

“I don’t have many years left, let’s do this. Let’s make a baby. Someone to spoil and love.” I grinned, expecting a similar look in return. Loki had a somber expression. “What?”

“I keep forgetting you’re mortal.” He kissed my forehead.

“Loki, baby. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you. How ever long it might be.”

“Love, I wish to have you as long as you’re willing. I wish to make all your dreams come true, but we may have to wait until next cycle to try for a baby.” He looked disappointed.

“Love bug, did we just do, what I think we did?” He looked up from the floor, while I hummed my question. “We just agreed that we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Did we just agree to get married?”

“I suppose we did.” He softly smiled. I brought him in for a deep kiss, which he returned eagerly.


	67. Chapter 67

Sixty Seven

The weeks before Christmas we're uneventful. Pepper invited us back to New York for a Christmas party, but I couldn't find the right time to tell Loki. I knew he didn’t want to go back and deal with his not brother any more. I certainly didn't want to deal with Captain Spangles and his issues with my choices in life. But, I've dealt with worse rejects in my life, I could deal with him too.

Two nights before the party, I still hadn't told Loki. I woke up early, trying to play the words in my head. How to convince him to go with me. I had a surprise for him. I wanted to surprise him in front of our friends

I made coffee and wandered out into the garage. I tinkered around with the 1967 Ford Mustang. I'd bought the car as a project before I'd met Loki. It was supposed to be something to keep my mind off Pepper. But the car was in rough shape, needing lots of work. Toying with the carburetor, I set my coffee down and set to work tearing it apart.

I looked at the box that held the head gasket I'd been neglecting to put on. Which led to brakes, which led to replacing the radiator.

I made a complete mess out of the garage with parts scattered everywhere. Various fluids spilled and leeching across to a drain.

“Tony? You out here?” Loki called disturbing my train of thought.

“Yeah.” I called back, but not leaving the car. I just had the gasket on but had lost my ratchet while tightening up the heads. Leaning across the front, the radiator pressing deep into my belly, Loki came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my naked torso. His fingers easily finding the reactor, caressing it.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Losing my mind. I just had that confounded tool, where did it go?” I bent up turning in his arms to give him a kiss.

“Ack! What is all over you?” He grimaced and let go. He took several steps back from me. I looked at my hands that were covered in grease and dirt.

“What? This? It's engine grease.” I showed him my hands.

“It's all over your face too.” Loki backed up more.

“What's wrong, babe? Don't want it on you?” I stepped forward once, reaching out to him.

“No, don't put that on me.” Loki took off running up the stairs to the living room, I was hot on his tail, tackling him to the floor, smearing grease on his face. I kissed him over and over, spreading the engine grease into his hair.

“I love you.” I said looking into his deep green eyes.

“I love you too.” He said relaxing on the floor.

“Lo?”

“Hm?”

“Pepper’s invited us to a party in New York. I know you're not too keen on the idea of seeing Thor, but I was hoping you'd go. You know, for me.”

“I don't know. Thor isn't ready to accept this and neither has some of that rag tag group.”

“I know, I'm not ready to deal with them, either. But there's Pepper and Bruce and Nat. They all want to see us. They've all been getting the tower ready for the holidays. Please?” I begged, smearing more grease on his face.

“I'll go if you quit putting that on me.” He conceded. I kissed him deeply, making sure I got more grease on his face. “When do we need to be there?”

“Tomorrow. Let's get in the shower and get this off you.” I said running my thumb over his grease streaked chin. I think I actually copied his Jotun markings onto his porcelain Aesir skin.

After scrubbing clean of oil and rust, I'd set to packing for us. I hadn't noticed how much of the closet space had become Loki’s clothes. There was much I hadn't been noticing, like how much longer his hair was since we'd first met, but he kept the same lithe physique.

“What's this box?” Loki asked. I blushed as he had caught me staring at his tight muscular backside.

“It's a gift, for you.”

“For me?” He questioningly looked at me.

“It's a holiday thing. I wanted to give it to you when we got there. But you’ve spoiled the surprise” I smiled. “Open it.”

Loki sat down with the box, meticulously picking away at the paper. I sat next to him, my hand on his back. I suddenly had the desire to run my fingers through his hair.

“You got me a phone?” He said almost disappointed. I grabbed the brush from beside him and readjusted to wrap my legs around his waist.

“Yes, it's so if we're ever apart I can call you and hear your voice.” I said as I started brushing his hair. “I usually buy women jewelry, I didn't know what to get you. I just knew I never want to be apart from you.”

“I didn't get you anything. I didn't know.”

“It's okay. I'm allowed to spoil you.” I buried my face into his soft hair, breathing him in. “Let's finish packing.”

Loki sat on the bed, fiddling with the phone. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and didn't say anything to me. I at least confused him from his real gift. The reason I really wanted him to come with me to New York.

As with every Christmas, Pepper went all out for decorations. Trees and garland everywhere. She went as far as hanging stockings for everyone, including the one we hung every year for Jarvis. She greeted us with hugs and glasses of Chardonnay.

“It’s wonderful you guys made it!” She kissed both of us on the cheek.

“Where else would I be?” I mocked before making my rounds. Natasha was in a quiet huddle with Clint. Capcicle, Thor and Jane were in a quiet corner, having a heated discussion. All three glancing over at Loki and myself, glaring and sending dirty looks. Pepper had gone back to Rhodey and our ‘forehead’ of security, Happy Hogan. It was good to see Happy again. It’d been awhile since he took over as Pepper’s bodyguard, instead of mine. I waltzed over with Loki in tow to introduce them.

It was good to see everyone, despite the looks I was getting from a few of the guys. Steve wouldn't even look in our direction without a scowl. I wrapped my arm around Loki tighter.

‘Breathe’ I told myself as I felt the tightness around the reactor begin as my heart throbbed against the metal.

“Are you ok?” Loki whispered to me.

“Yeah, I just need a drink.” I made my way to the bar to pour myself something stronger, leaving Loki to talk Pepper. Rhodey cautiously approached, pouring a drink for himself.

“Tony, I never would have thought.” He started.

“What? Me with a guy?” I feigned being okay.

“No, I could have seen that. Just you settling down, that I can't see.”

“What do you mean? I was with Pepper longer.” I protested.

“You with a kid.” He explained, leaning against the bar. “Thought you never wanted them. Said you’d turn out to be like your father.”

“Oh. I thought I would be, but with Loki, I think it would be different. You should see Loki with kids.” I leaned next to him, smiling back at my lover. “He is a wonder with children.” I found myself sighing.

“Adoption or mad scientist combining DNA with a surrogate?”

“Au Natural.” I smirked. Rhodey rolled his eyes and walked off with a laugh. I poured another drink and headed back, looping an arm possessively around Loki’s waist. Occasionally grabbing his ass,

I eventually made my rounds, trying to smooth things over with the rest of my team. Things seemed okay with most of everyone. The year that we were missing off the planet seemed to allow everyone to calm down and settle.

“So, I've always wanted a gay friend to go shopping with.” Clint handed me another drink.

“You're funny, you're real funny Clint.”

“What am I supposed to call you?”

“You can call me Tony, same as always. I'm pretty sure you've met my boyfriend, the God of mischief.” I called Loki over to me with a gesture. “He had you brainwashed for a few weeks a while back? Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Clint grimaced at the thought.

“Are you okay, love? You seem jittery today.” Loki asked concerned that I had brought him over. The throbbing in my chest lightened.

“I'm fine, love bug.” I leaned in to kiss Loki. Clint fake vomited and walked off. “Just reminding our teammates of their place. How are you doing?”

“Encountering about the same issues as you. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I've gotten more dirty looks since we've arrived.” Loki sighed. I set my drink down and ran my hands up his arms.

“What they think is not what I think. And I think you're beautiful tonight.” I said straightening his tie. I had a tailored Armani suit made for Loki, complete with a tie to match his gorgeous green eyes. He smiled at the gesture.

“Well, what are we going to do?”

“I know what I want to do.” I grabbed the glass of Chardonnay and a spoon, tapping the glass gently. Everyone turned to us. Loki, gave me a cockeyed look.

“Attention, I have an announcement.” Everyone turned to us. Pepper grinned wide, as did Natasha. Thor stood, arms crossed in annoyance. The frown he wore weighed down his face. Steve and Jane stood at his flanks, wearing similar expressions. They made me more nervous about what I had planned. My heart speeding up again.

“Loki,” I gathered his hands in mine and took a deep breath to steady my nerves. “We’ve been together for almost three years, and I cannot see myself without you in my life.” Another deep breath. “I’ve never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words, I don't just say. And nothing else matters. Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters.”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Really? Metallica lyrics?” I heard the smack of someone’s hand against their forehead. It lightened the energy in the room, making it easier to continue. I fished in my pocket for the gift I had for him. I knelt before him, taking his left hand in mine.

“What I mean to say is, Loki, will you spend the rest of my life with me, in marriage?” I held a perfect gold ring out to him. Small blue stones embedded in the metal. There was a tiny shriek from the group, probably Pepper.

Loki nodded in a small gesture, a soft smile on his face. For once I had made my Silvertongued lover silent in shock. I released a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. The ring slipped onto his finger easily. I may have had Jarvis digitally measure him.

He scooped me up into a long kiss. His fingers threaded into my hair, holding me close. Upon our shared breath, our foreheads together, I felt people approaching us. Gentle touches and words of ‘congratulations’ whispered to us.

“Metallica? Really?” Clint scolded as he clapped me on the shoulder.

“This is why I pay people to write my speeches.” I spoke, but I only had eyes for Loki, and he only had eyes for me. Both staring lovingly into each other’s souls.

“I love you.” I softly sighed.

“And I, you.”

A sudden crash broke our moment. The sound of Mjolnir breaking the ballroom doors, followed by Thor storming out.

“I don't see how their relationship works. It's unnatural. It's not the way God intended.” Steve said rather loudly. I went to tell him off, but Loki was already marching his way to Steve. I followed, my lip curling up in a growl.

“I _am_ a God and if I say this works, it works. I also say if you don't exist, you will cease to exist.” Loki approached him holding an energy ball of green flame.

“Stark! Control your lapdog!”

“Loki, as much as I'd love to see you incinerate him.” I paused. “You know, I can't find a reason not too. Please incinerate him.”

“Sounds like you Stark, have someone fight your battles for you.” Steve mocked.

“At least I didn't need a super serum to fight my own battles.” I yelled back, clasping my hand over the ball of green fire, extinguishing it between our hands. It would have hurt more if I wasn't so angry.

“This is why your father was a better man.”

“My father was an abusive drunk, who found an excuse to beat me and my mother anytime I didn't live up to your standards. Better man, my ass.”

“Tony, let's go home, before I’m forced to kill him.” Loki tried to pull me away.

“Your father fought for what was right and for the good of people. He'd be disappointed in your sleeping with the enemy. Much less a godless heathen calling himself a God.” Steve poked me right below my Arc Reactor to make his point. I swung, hitting Steve square in the jaw. I expected a broken hand from hitting the super solider, not him hitting the floor. He rubbed his bruising jaw.

“This isn't done yet.” I said, glaring at Steve. Loki stood at my side, snarling.

Jane pulled Steve off the floor and escaped out the same door Thor had struck down.

Something was off about the three of them, but I wasn’t sure what. Nor did I care. I worried more about getting our night back. A few drinks later, the mood returned. The remaining party seemed a bit tipsy. The rest of the night was a blur.


	68. Chapter 68

Sixty Eight

I woke up struggling to remember what happened. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't with my Loki, this didn't even look like my suite and it felt I’d gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. I began to panic, my PTSD spiking. That tightness that indicated my heart beating out of control against lungs that forgot how to breathe. I scrambled looking for my phone.

“Jarvis!” I shouted hoping I was in the tower.

“Yes, sir.” The AI chirped.

“Oh, thank you God.” I breathed in finally. “I'm still in the tower. Where specifically am I?”

“You are in a bed, sir.” Jarvis sarcastically said. I made a mental note to fix his sarcastic attitude later.

“No, seriously. Where in Avengers Tower am I?”

“You are in guest suite six.”

“Where is Loki?” I panicky asked.

“In the master suite in the penthouse.”

“Good.” I breathed a sigh of relief. Someone must have brought me here after I passed out. They must have not been able to get into my suite. What worried me was the fact I passed out after only four drinks. I was much more of an alcoholic than that. Or the fact no one could talk Loki into letting them up.

Loki! What happened to him, was he alright? He got back home, but what stopped him from getting me upstairs?

I pulled back the blankets, revealing my naked self. Now I was confused, but then again, I don't remember anything. I could have undressed myself. I felt for the necklace around my neck, relieved I hadn't lost it. I found my clothes scattered across the floor. I ached getting up and dressed. A quick glance in the mirror showed scattered bruises across my chest and hips. I vaguely wondered if there was a battle last night, or even if I had finished my fight with Spangles.

“Jarvis, forward all surveillance footage from last night to my phone.” I said pulling my shirt on gingerly. I ached.

“All surveillance footage from the last twenty four hours has been deleted.”

“What! How the fuck did that happen?” I yelled at the computer.

“Surveillance footage was deleted by an outside party.”

“Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. Remind me to add better security to you and send someone to clean up this room. Start recovery of the missing data.”

“Done and done, sir.”

I made my way up to the master suite. Quietly slipping in the door. I snuck in the bedroom, Loki was sprawled out across the bed still dressed in his suit. I sat softly next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. He didn't move so I gently undid his tie and jacket. His belt and pants were undone and roughly on him, almost like he didn’t bother with them after a run to the bathroom.

“Loki, baby? Wake up.” I cooed, caressing his face. He barely registered my touch. I started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest. His skin tinged slight blue. His skin only adapted that coloring when he was injured.

“Love bug, what happened to you last night?” I mumbled to myself. “What happened to us last night?”

I scribbled a quick note, made a pot of coffee and let him rest. He must have needed it to heal. I scurried down to the lab. I needed to restore the missing data on Jarvis’s database, I needed to know what happened. Why I was sore and covered in bruises and why my lover was sleeping off his injuries.

“Jarv, move the recovered surveillance footage from last night on my private server. No one needs to know I'm restoring it. Just do it quietly.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis chirped.

I attended to my wounds, the mild scratches over the finger shaped bruises on my arms and hips. What looked like an aggressive bite on my shoulder. It honestly felt I’d been fucked raw.

Loki found me several hours later, looking like a wreck. His hair still mussed, clothes wrinkled.

“Morning, sunshine.” Loki growled at my cheery greeting.

“The fuck happened last night?”

“Was going to ask the same thing.”

“I feel horrible.”

“Feels like you fucked me into a coma.” I walked to him, straightening his collar.

“The feeling is mutual.” He leaned his forehead to mine. We stood like that for minutes.

“I meant to give you something last night, but the celebration got out of hand, it seems.” Loki smiled.

“Considering, I’m having problems piecing it together.” I laughed. He laughed with me. A wisp of magic between his fingers had him holding a gold ring, embedded with green stones. He gently took my left hand, slipping the ring on me.

“Of course I’ll marry you. From now until eternity.” He brought me in for a passionate kiss.

“Lo..” I sighed, leaning into him.

“What were you doing down here anyway?”

“I was trying to figure out what happened last night, but the security camera footage was deleted.”

“Really? That’s concerning.”

“I know. Means someone has access to Jarvis. Pepper does, but I doubt she would. And I’m pretty sure Nat could.”

“She wouldn’t do us wrong, not now.” Loki insisted.

“J, forward what you recover to our phones when it done.” I commanded the AI. “Let’s see what we can get done by snooping around.”


	69. Chapter 69

Sixty Nine

Weeks went by, our injuries healed. Yet, none of our friends had answers. They all suffered similar experiences. All passed out in various parts of the tower. All except Thor, Steve and Jane who left after our proposal and my argument with Steve.

Still, something didn't sit right in my gut. Loki and I discussed it. He had only two drinks, I only had four. Something didn't add up, and we both knew it.

Even weirder, before I showered that day, I found a message written in red on my lower back and ass. It was smudged, but what I could read it said ‘long for sweet a pain’. There was a smudge in the middle of the sentence. It didn’t make much sense. I somehow didn’t think much of it and washed it off.

Sometime mid January, Thor stopped by holding a large envelope.

“Funny you coming to me after the show you put on at Christmas.” I sneered.

“I assure you, I have no memory of that night. I was hoping to speak with my brother.” He stumbled over his words.

“I’m sure you don’t remember. No one remembers’” I scolded. “He’s downstairs training with Rhodey, Sam and Bruce.”

“I see.”

“You know you could have asked Jarvis.”

“You know I can't work your computerized man servant. Jane is better at these things. I'll just go find him.” Thor turned to leave with a scowl.

“Since when can’t Thor operate Jarvis?” I mumbled to myself. I returned to reworking a joint in my suit.

It was just perfect when Loki teleported back. He threw the envelope that Thor just had, at me.

“You mind explaining that?” He growled.

“Explain what? Thor just had this.” I was confused, but opened the envelope anyway. Loki stood over me, his arms crossed, tapping his foot. I pulled out a stack of photos and flipped through them, horrified.

“Who took these?”

“Thor says they were pulled off Jarvis’s database. How could you do this to me?” He smacked me across the face. “I thought we loved each other?”

“This can't be real. This isn't me! The footage was deleted, remember.” I stared at the photos in disbelief. “Loki, this isn't me. I do love you. I would never do this to you.”

“Why would you do this to me? With my own brother?” He turned from me, tears in his eyes. I stood, trying to hold him. He shrugged me off.

“Loki, those pictures are forgeries. That never happened. Please, we can figure this out. Please talk to me.” I plead, finding myself starting to tear up.

“Tony, I need some space and some time.” He said, brushing a tear from his cheek before disappearing into a black mist.

“No, Loki! No! Don't go!” I fell to my knees, crying.

How could this have happened? Why don't I remember anything? I flipped through the photos again. Photos of myself with Thor. Each worse than the previous. Photos of Thor fucking me. No, violating me, as I couldn’t have been in my right mind to consent.

This was horrible, this was terrible. I just ruined the best thing in my life. And I didn't even know how. I cried myself to sleep that night, and every night. My days started to run together as I drowned my sorrows in alcohol. Depression taking over.

The nightmares returned. Nightmares of falling through nothingness, of putting my life on the line for Loki, of New York. Being thrown from the window. Flying the nuke into space.

One nightmare was very vivid and it played again and again. A humanoid looking beast demanding the Tesseract. His skin a sickly blue under a metal mask. Myself trapped with him on an asteroid. Black space surrounding us.

“If the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevasse where he can’t find you. You think you know pain, he will make you long for something as sweet as pain.” The creature keeps telling me, before grasping my face with his too many fingered hand. I wake screaming, an incredible pain lancing through my head.

I contemplated ending my life. The pain of losing my lover over something no one can recall, driving my actions. Alcohol controlling my life.

I purposely crashed myself in the Mark 41 suit into a canyon wall. I somehow walked away. The few broken bones. Destroyed my Bugatti in a drunken accident. They told me I drove through two utility poles and a fence before rolling the vehicle. Firefighters used the Jaws of Life to extract me from the overturned car. I lived.

I left the photos on my work table, unable to look at them, but drunk me likes to torture my brain. I looked over the photos, much to my dismay and hated seeing myself with someone other than my Loki. Through the alcohol I noticed they weren't taken from the same angles as Jarvis’s electronic eye. I should know, I installed them. I threw them across the desk asking for Jarvis to be able to cross reference my hunch. After a few more drinks, Jarvis was able to tell me the photo were not photoshopped and not pieced together. They were real, but not taken by the AI. They were taken by lower angles, possibly a person.

“Jarvis, is that video restored?” I said frustrated.

“No, sir. But, I didn’t think you minded, but I took blood samples from you and Mr. Laufeyson that day. The results from that day indicate you were both drugged.” He reminded me.

“What? Put it on the screen!” I yelled. The data was displayed. That explained why I didn't remember anything. I'd been drugged. But by whom and why? The only people with us that night, were our teammates and their significant others. Which of our teammates would want to make an enemy of Loki? Or me? I needed to think like a detective, like Sherlock Holmes.

“Watson, put together a chart of the people at the party and any possible reasons they would want to hurt, either Loki or myself.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis displayed the aforementioned chart. Unfortunately there was still a lot of resentment between teammates and ourselves. Mostly between Thor and Steve. I needed to speak with Thor. I needed to be sober.

It took me several weeks before I was sober enough to come out of the lab. Pepper came to see me, I tried explaining that we’d been drugged.

“You just destroyed the best thing in your life.” She responded.

“I'm serious! J ran tests! We were both drugged! We were all probably drugged.” I protested.

“You need to tell him, not me. You're not even taking this serious. You need to make this right. Go after him!”

“I can't even do that! He's not answering his phone. I keep sending texts. I'm starting to think he's in another realm.” I sobbed. Pepper very rarely attacked me. This was very much unlike her. Completely out of character. I mentally added her actions to my chart.

“Well, you got yourself in this situation, figure it out.” She said on her way out.

I spent another few days drinking again as it seemed no one believed me, before I could speak with Thor.

I approached him, who still didn't seem to remember anything of that evening.

“I’m just happy he’s back in Asgard, where he belongs.” Thor said sharply.

“Loki was happy here. I love him.” I insisted.

“He's better off without you.” Thor shouted as he walked off.

I wanted to die. Maybe we never should have come back to Midgard.


	70. Chapter 70

Seventy

“Tony? Are you okay?” Bruce crept into the darkened room. Word got out that I began drinking heavily again. Finally, after weeks someone showed concern. I smashed every bottle I emptied. I punched out every one of the mirrors, disgusted with my own reflection.

Glass littered the floor, cracking under Bruce’s feet. I lay in the pool of blood and glass that was every mirror in my penthouse. My knuckles bloodied and full of glass. Small cuts everywhere across my body. My clothing, blood soaked. He rushed to my side after seeing what he thought was my lifeless body in a pool of blood.

“Tony, please be alive.” He plead, shaking me. I groaned before turning over. “Jarvis! Lights!”

“Jarvis, half lights.” I shouted back, covering my eyes. Bruce took in the scene of myself laying in blood and glass.

“What the hell happened here?”

“Drank a lot, smashed some mirrors, tried to kill myself, again. Drank some more.”

“What the fuck, man!” He chastised taking my arms, checking me over. “I understand you did something stupid, he left you. But this is not the Tony I know. The Tony I know had women walk in and out of his life all the time, what happened?”

“I didn't do anything stupid! I've told you, I was drugged. I have no memory of that night! This is all a misunderstanding. I just wish I could tell him that.” I shouted at my friend.

“Well, maybe you should have thought before sleeping with his brother.”

“I didn't! Well, I guess I did. But I don't remember, there was a sedative in my system the next day. Jarvis’s memory was deleted from that day, there's a lot that doesn't add up. He was perfect and didn't deserve this. I want him back. Why does no one believe me?”

“Okay, I believe you. But how are you going to go about proving it?”

“Jarvis is restoring the information from that night. Deleted information is never lost to someone who knows computers.” I explained through tears.

“I need to get you out of here.” He lifted me the best he could, as I really wanted to be left alone in my sorrow. We walked to the bathroom.

“Come on Tony, get out of those blood soaked clothes. Don't make me treat you like a baby. I'll be right outside the door. Don't do anything stupid.” Bruce shut me in, but I heard his voice as he made several phone calls.

I sighed, but undressed. I missed Loki so much, his touch, his smile, his warmth, his kisses, his love. I started crying anew.

I reluctantly got up, cleaned up and put a robe on. Bruce had the bed made up for me. He was sitting in an arm chair with a small leather bound book. I sat on the edge of the bed. He had laid out some clothes for me. I gingerly got dressed.

“Tony, what language is this book written in?” He looked up and showed me the book.

“Probably Elvish.” I said not looking up. “He has a lot of books here in Elvish.”

“This looks handwritten, are you sure?” Bruce forced the item into my face. I took it from him to throw, but stopped recognizing Loki's handwriting. I flipped through the pages, all in Elvish.

“Where'd you find it?”

“It was between the mattress and box frame. I found it while I was changing the sheets.” He shrugged.

“It's in his handwriting.”

“Did he keep a journal?”

“I don't know. If it is, I want to know what it says.” I jumped up. “Gather every book written in Elvish.”

“Tony, what are we doing? You need to rest.” Bruce chided.

“We're going to learn Elvish. Jarvis, you're helping.” I rushed around the room gathering the books I'd seen Loki reading. I threw some books into Bruce's arms.

“What are we doing?” He looked at me confused.

“We are going to feed all of this into Jarvis and start translating it. Come on let's go.”


	71. Chapter 71

Seventy One

“Sirs, I think I've found the most common character, but it will be some time before I can translate it. There was however one book that was not in the same language.” Jarvis reported after many hours. “Sirs?”

“Hmmm?” I moaned. Jarvis’s voice disturbing me from sleep. It was late and I had fallen asleep on the floor. Probably from blood loss or my blood alcohol level more than exhaustion. I opened my eyes slightly, glancing over at the holo screen. Jarvis had the book in question displayed. I glanced over at Bruce, who was passed out in a chair.

“Sirs?” Jarvis chirped again.

“I'm awake.” I yawned, sitting up. I shuffled through the books finding the one in question. I flipped it open looking at the lettering. It was much different than the Elvish writing I'd scanned in. More blocky than the elvish flourish. Closer to Russian or German.

“Jarv? This doesn't match any Midgardain languages?” I questioned.

“Sir?”

“Earth languages? My mind is elsewhere.”

“No sir, it doesn't match any _Midgardian_ languages.” Jarvis said in a mocking tone.

“You know Jarvis, I'm not in the mood.” I got up off the floor, staggering to the desk to pull a bottle of whiskey out of the bottom drawer. I took a swig from the bottle and stumbled to the work station that our drone project lay across.

“J, no more sass. Let me know when you got something.” I set the bottle down and got to work.

The sun was coming up when Bruce woke. I was still hard at work trying to get the AI to accept into the drone. I spent half the night working on it, for some reason it wasn't working. I threw a wrench with a short growl of frustration.

“I'm awake!” Bruce shouted.

“Sorry.” I apologized, returning to my chair at the desk. Bruce got up carrying a ball of black fur with him. He deposited it into my lap.

“He looked comfortable, didn't want to disturb him. He yours?”

I looked over the cat that yawned and stretched in my lap. His blue eyes looking up at me. I thought I remembered a cat with green eyes, but shrugged it off chalking it up to the destruction of many brain cells in the last few weeks.

“I thought he had run off, I haven't seen him since last year. Where have you been Kitty?” I cooed. Kitty head bumped me before he yawned and curled back up again.

“Look, sorry I fell asleep. I wanted to stay up and make sure you didn't hurt yourself again. Did Jarvis get that translated?”

“No, sirs. The translation is at twenty three percent.” Jarvis reported. This being the first I heard from him in hours.

“What have you been doing?”

“Been trying to get this fucking drone to function!” I threw the nearest object, a screwdriver. The cat startled and ran off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fucking Ultron here, won't accept programming.”

“Ultron?” He raised an eyebrow.

“It needed a name. It's easier to swear at when its not cooperating. It's short for Ultimate Electronic.” I rambled.

“How many of these have you built?” He asked holding a discarded head.

“A dozen? I don't know. It's getting easier with the automated system for the Iron Legion.”

“Tony how long have you been awake? And have you eaten anything?” Bruce interrogated.

“I've only been awake an hour or so.” I lied.

“Mr. Stark has been awake since 3:43 this morning and hasn't eaten since Tuesday afternoon.” Jarvis corrected.

“Jarvis, mute.”

“Okay, food first and then sleep. Let's go Tony.” Bruce practically dragged me to the elevator.

“Sirs, your attention is needed on the garage level. The fire is contained.” Jarvis reported.

“Fire?” My pitch elevated.

A quick tour of the garage, as we stopped on our detour, revealed all of my cars thrown against the walls. Torn apart and shredded metal pushed aside from the center. A scorched blast in the middle.

“Who would do this.” Bruce dumbfoundedly asked.

“Loki.” I muttered. “I’m going back upstairs.”

“Tony, no.” Bruce pled after I slammed on the button to go up, leaving him amongst the carnage.

I was so depressed after seeing that Loki was in the tower, that I couldn't go out. I went to my suite and fell asleep holding Loki’s pillow. I couldn't believe Loki was in the tower and I didn't know. I didn’t care about the damages or the cars. I wanted to explain to him what I'd found out. I wanted to apologize again and again.

Bruce brought a tray of food in later and stayed to make sure I ate. This went on for days. Bruce checking on me, making sure I ate and slept and didn’t kill myself.

“How are you feeling today?” Bruce came in with a cheery tone. I groaned and threw a pillow over my head. Deeply breathing in Loki’s cool scent, I began crying again.

“Go away.” I mumbled.

“Maria Hill’s here.” He tried. I grunted. “She has a mission for us.”

Bruce set the tray down and sat in the chair near the bed. I think he was waiting for me to uncover my head before speaking again. I wiped my tears, threw off the covers and bolted for the bathroom. I jumped in the shower hoping Bruce would leave me alone.

“Tony? I know you can hear me. I haven't told anyone else about what's going on. Come on, a mission is just what you need. To take your mind off everything.” His voice trailed off for a minute. The door creaked open. “Here, I've brought you some clothes. Just come down and listen to what she has to say.”

Showers, either the best place to think, or the worst. I stood, letting the water pelt my head. This was Pepper all over again. All glimmer of hope of Loki returning, washed away down the drain. He came back just to torment me. To show he was still angry over the supposed betrayal. I wanted a chance to speak with him and explain what I found.

I should let him go. He obviously wanted it. If this was it, and he really wanted to split over this misunderstanding, I wanted him to be happy.

I thumbed over the golden ring on my finger. Collapsing to the floor in tears. Tears that blended into the droplets of water. I’m worthless piece of shit. I didn’t deserve happiness.

I sighed getting out of the shower. I got dressed and headed downstairs. As I walked into the conference room, all eyes were on me.

“Tony?” Agent Hill confusedly asked. “Is everything okay?” I was met with a lot of odd looks.

"What?" I feigned, pulling together all of my playboy charm, smiling wide. “I'm trying a new look.” I slumped into my chair.

“Is that new look called homeless?” Clint sat forward.

“Ha ha.” I responded. “Can we get on with it? I have important things to design.”

“Yes, of course. Director Coulson has an assignment that needs to be taken care of by the Avengers. Coulson found the Hydra base where they've been experimenting on powered people.” Hill explained.

“They found Strucker?” Steve spoke up.

“Yes. We also believe Strucker is in possession of Loki’s scepter. If memory serves, it has the power to take over people's minds. We cannot allow Hydra that much power. The mission is to take out the base, capture Strucker alive and retrieve Loki’s scepter. Understood?” Hill recapped. I groaned inwardly at the mention of Loki.

“Understood.” We said in unison.

“Meet back here at seventeen hundred hours.” She barked. I sulked away, trying to be unnoticed.

“So where is Loki?” Clint finally caught up to me.

“He has things to take care of on Asgard.” I said trying to avoid the conversation.

“You think he’s going to want his scepter thingy back?” Clint pushed.

“I don't know, I'll just have Thor send it back to Asgard. It's safer there.” I quickened my step, not wanting to get into a conversation about my ex boyfriend.

“Steve says you and Loki broke up.”

“And how the hell would he know anything of my relationship with Loki? Fucking Steve won't even look me in the eye after that scene at Christmas. How the fuck would he know if Loki and I broke up?” I stopped and snarled at him. Grabbing his his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

“Whoa! Whoa! I just overheard him telling Sam. He said it was better for the team.” He held his hands up in innocent defense.

“I'm going to have a talk with Captain Homophobe.” I stomped off. I had no idea how Steve knew what happened or why he believed it was better for the team.

We were fine, we were happy. There was no danger to the team or anyone else. Loki put his life on the line for this team. He made me a better person. My PTSD fought with my desire to kill Steve. My heart racing.

“Hey! Watch where you're going, Stark!” I ran into Steve. My adrenaline firing through my system, blinding me from reason.

“Just the homophobic idiot I wanted to talk to. What’s the deal with you telling people that Loki and I broke up and that it's better for the team?” I poked him in the chest.

“It _is_ better for the team. We don't need to be working with the guy who tried to take over the world. It doesn't help that one of our teammates is fucking the enemy.” He poked me back.

“He isn't the enemy!” I shouted. “He was helping us prepare for this Thanos threat.”

“It's better he went back to Asgard, let them deal with the criminal.” He pushed me out of the way, walking away.

“It's not better, we need him to fight at our side. This Thanos is coming for us. He’ll destroy the earth to get what he wants.”

“I'm so glad I helped Thor get rid of him.” Steve mumbled. I grabbed his shoulder turning him and punched him square in the jaw. I don't think he knew I could hear him. He punched me back in the gut. We traded blows, beating each other.

“Boys! Boys! Boys! Knock this off!” Natasha stepped in between us, trying to push us back. “We have a mission in less than twenty four hours. We have to work together as a team.”

“This fucker said something about helping Thor by getting rid of Loki.” I gestured to Steve.

“Don't swear in front of the lady.” Steve scolded.

“Really? She swears more than me! And in more languages.”

“Boys, as horrible as that sounds, and probably is, we need to stick together for this mission. Tony, tech now. Steve, I'll talk to you later.” She scolded us like children.

“Fine, tech now. This isn't over, asshole.” I stormed off. I couldn’t believe the Boy Scout and Thor would purposely set me up. And his excuse of ‘for the team’, was bullshit.

“J, where are we with that translation?” I returned to the lab looking for answers.

“All except the solitary book in a different language. Where would you like to start?”

“The leather bound one. Loki’s journal.” I sneered.

“Excellent choice, sir” Jarvis brought the book on display. Loki’s elegant handwriting replaced by rudimentary print.

I flipped through digital pages while holding the actual book.

The book contained random bits and pieces. Nothing confluent. Information on Jotunheim, his heritage, small drawings of his markings. How his dual anatomy worked. What appeared to be ingredient lists, meditations. There were also small scribbles in the margins of the book. Small sketches of me. Some quickly drawn and obviously for humor. Others, he took his time.

I lovenly ran my fingers over the pages. One page caught my eye. It looked like drawings. I recognized the intertwined snakes. Loki’s crest. Another symbol was wrapped around it. It vaguely looked like my Arc Reactor. I touched it.

“It’s our names.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review Avengers: Age of Ultron before the next chapter.


End file.
